A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More (Re-Write)
by FireWolf12222
Summary: Goku and Kefla's first encounter saw the two view one another as only another essential obstacle they must overcome in order to prevent the destruction of their respected Universe, nothing more. However, the events which transpire during, and after the Tournament of Power will have the two Saiyans realize there is something much stronger connecting them than just an urge to fight.
1. Chapter 1

_A Fight That Turns __Into A Lot More_

Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter of this story. This is another attempt at the first story I added to this site after taking some time off. During that leave of activity, I found myself rather displeased for multiple reasons upon going over the previous version of the story so instead of trying to fix it I decided to go another route and do an almost complete wash of the material so that I could start anew. For those who liked the other version more don't worry, I will get back to it at some point in the future. Until then I hope you'll fine some satisfaction in this new interpretation as it continues. Also, starting from here onward you will see this message: Thank you Dbz fan. Thank's to this person specifically I was able to get out a funk and resume writing projects I'm passionate in such as this one. With all this out of the way let's begin.

**Disclaimer: Though all that is said here is rather obvious, I still feel it is required. So, anything in this story that is associated with Dragon Ball does not belong to me. This also includes the cover image used to promote the story. That does not belong to me so I ask you to show appreciation to the one who actually made it. Besides the story itself and the ideas used to construct it, everything you see that reflects Dragon Ball belongs rightfully to the respected owners/creators. Following this is the knowledge that I will be making no personal gain from this story whatsoever; especially in regards to profit. This story is strictly meant for the sole purpose of entertainment and nothing more. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Story Arc: Universal Survival Saga.

Part Three: The Tournament of Power Saga.

Location: The Null Realm.

Age: 780

Chapter One: An Unexpected Introduction

Maneuvering his body into the position he wanted, Goku placed his hands together and brought them backward till they rested at his side.

Opening his mouth he began calling out loudly, "Ka...me...ha...me...!"

Coinciding with these actions, a whitish-blue form of energy began to form between his cupped hands and with each second that passed, the intensity of this energy grew.

In response to what the Saiyan was attempting to do, a portion of Goku's fellow competitors took measures to protect themselves from the outcome they believed was sure to come once Goku performed the attack. Having the same idea in mind where a section of those seated in the attendance rows close by, undertaking the same effort to covered up and protect themselves from the threatening potential of Goku's attack.

On the contrary, those apart of the same groupings that could withstand such ferocity continued to watch him.

There were of course various feelings all around, but everyone still similarly wondered how long it would be until Goku decided to unleashed his next strike. Knowing that there was a great possibility that he would be bringing another battle to its conclusion.

* * *

Despite doing so almost involuntarily, Goku had proven numerous times over the course of the tournament that he was a highlight to watch. A large percent of this was due to the many amazing abilities he revealed to all those who witnessed them. However, others where drawn in by the truly remarkable traits of his character which came through as he went through all the competition put in front of him. By this point, he had accumulated quite the audience beside those that he knew personally.

Speaking of which, Goku had heard his own fair share of call outs from those he was associated with while preparing his attack. They would shifted periodically from praise, encouragement, or even certain levels of displeasure depending on how things where going. Exactly like the rest that still remained in this tournament. To some degree he welcomed it, as it had pushed him through some pivotal moments. For the most part however he cut all of it off so that he could focus on what was happening right in front of him. Fame and sideways glory was not what he seeked; stuff like that meant practically nothing to someone like him. And even if he did seek such pointless commodity, where he was now and the circumstances surrounding the environment would make a complete fool out of him and anyone else trying to acquire a selfish boost to their own self-esteem.

"The perfect opportunity for me to end this is now," Goku determined, "and I'm not going to waste it." Time was far from infinite and although he rather enjoyed this particular fight he knew it had already been going on far longer that it should have. He had to move on if he was going to have any chance at winning this thing. The consequences were to high for him to consider wasting any more time.

"I'm sorry," the thought came to Goku as he finished up his attack and saw within his sights the faces of his opponents. Their faces distinctively held a mix of emotions. The largest of the two he could clearly make out was anger, but beneath that he knew there was a bit of terror. Dread and horror at the fate they were going to be subjected to.

Goku frowned, this was certainly not the way he preferred to end this. It related too much to those instances where he faced a dangerous larger than live force hell bent on taking out whoever got in the way to keep it from completing it's goals.

Sure, Goku knew he would not be killing the duo, that had no chance of even happening because killing was against the rules of the tournament. Still, in an eerie sort of way it felt familiar to those past occurrences.

The distaste Goku felt grew slightly at this thought process. The one thing he could point about this whole thing that he hated was what awaited those who had lost entirely. What happened to any of them made Goku feel sick. In a way, it was like ending them himself.

As bad as this sounded, Goku put it to the side. There was next to nothing he or anyone else could do about it at this point.

"No going back now," Goku reminded himself firmly. Besides, if he could make it through this, there was a chance to actually rectify all that.

He just had to keep overcoming the obstacles he was constantly facing in order to do.

Now!

With determined purpose Goku shouted, "HA!"

Thrusting his hands forward, the energy he constructed exploded out from his hands in a singular beam which made it's way straight towards his opponents.

It made direct contact and soon after the area lit up with immediate destruction.

Lowering his hands once finished, Goku could only hope his attack did the trick.

* * *

During the brief moments where Goku was preparing his Kamehameha...

Kale was with her, the other's attention focused solely on her, and not even for a second was she going to leaving the side of her sis with the condition the latter was in.

On one hand, Caulifla did appreciate the genuine loyalty and love that her comrade was showing. Staying by her, not wanting to let go of the hold she had on her because the thought of what could happen to Caulifla if she were to just the other was too much to bear the thought of for Kale.

However, on other hand Caulifla felt that Kale should have her priorities shift to the bigger picture.

"D-Dammit!", she thought. Due to the pain she was in, Kale had to support her because at this point Caulifla didn't think she could manage to stand properly on her own anymore.

Caulifla snarled and clenched the fist of her free hand, "why is this happening?! This can't be happening!"

Unfortunately, the unthinkable reality had come true and as more corresponding thoughts flooded Caulifla's mind it brought her so close to the point of tears though she quickly swiped at her eyes. She hated the idea of crying in general that showed automatic weakness in her eyes. To show it in public was not only embarrassing, but horrible enough as to want to never show your face anywhere again.

Looking up, she stared hatefully at the one who was the cause of all this: Son Goku. Her anger boiled over into pure ferocious rage for the male Saiyan. In all honesty she had to admit it, he had beaten them into submission. The man seemed to pride himself on that, fighting evenly. He gave them one and now it was all coming to an end. They were going to be mowed down just like all those who fell before Goku's might. Well, she wasn't so sure about Kale. The other female Saiyan looked as if she could go another round with their male salient. Though just like she considered before, there was no chance that Kale would leave her side; no matter how hard Caulifla would try to beg and plead with the other to convince otherwise. Kale cared for her too much and would surely put her own well being on the line in order to preserve that of the one she cared most for.

Caulifla felt her heart clench as it struck her and this time she could not stop the tears from coming. They flowed down her face which was heating up in both embarrassment and disgust.

Noticing this, Kale asked with concern, "sis, what's wrong?"

Covering her face with one hand, Caulifla spoke with strain, her throat burning which added to the difficulty in speaking. "I'm sorry Kale, for getting us into this position. I've failed as a mentor and as sister to you."

Yes, it took her until now to realize that her lover for Kale did match that of the other's.

Although it could be argued that it was in her race's nature to want to fight someone like Goku. His power was one thing, but what had made it even more exciting at the time was that he was also apart of the same race. It was a strong impulse, and after being introduced to what seemed like an ever increasing well of promise, Caulifla could make the argument that it had been too much for her to resist.

However plausible that case could be, Caulifla knew she should have known better. And now she and Kale were facing the results of former's desperation for electrifying thrill.

Not caring for herself at that moment, Caulifla only felt ashamed for having Kale become apart of this.

On the other hand, Kale sent a hateful glare at Goku before quickly reaching downward with her free hand to go downward and search her pockets. Deeply touched she may be by what Caulifla told her, Kale did not take the time to take that in for long. A new determination was filling her heart, they were not going to go out like this.

"Kale, what are you doing?", Caulifla asked. Curious as to what Kale was hiding once the other had found what she was searching for.

For once, Kale favored the other with a surprising smirk that was filled with confidence.

Taking out what she had contained Kale boasted, "things may look bad right now sis, but get ready to quiet those fears."

Caulifla wanted to ask what Kale meant by that, but before the words could come out she was stopped by what Kale showed her.

"Tho-those are?", she couldn't believe it. How did Kale even...?

"Can you stand?", Kale asked her instead of answering the question. They had no time for anymore conversation. Having originally been knelling down, Kale began to stand while still supporting Caulifla.

Taking a deep breath Caulifla told Kale, "I'll try."

It was hard, but because her spirits had lifted tremendously, Caulifla fought through the pain that was shooting through her legs.

"I knew how much you didn't like the idea when Champa presented it to us," Kale was putting her's on, "so I put it off until now, thinking you and I could win this without even needing to do this..."

Taking her own from Kale's outstretched hand, Caulifla finished, "you probably right. But don't worry, I'm willing to try anything at this point." She had to laugh, not thinking Kale would do something so devious like that to someone such a God of Destruction. Guess she taught her sis too well.

Once her's was on, Kale looked over and smiled, "together?"

Matching the other's smile, Caulifla took it a step father and grasped Kale's hand. Intertwining it with her own once the Potara was on, "I love you too Kale."

The earrings lit up as they hung from each of the girl's respected ears and soon, it pulled the two together much more than they could have ever imagined.

Before this though, both Kale and Caulifla had a similar though process going through their minds.

Son Goku had better be ready, because this whole ordeal was far from over.

* * *

As it appeared to be over, Goku took the time to get some much welcomed air into his lungs after having little chances to breath during the height of his fight with those two younger Saiyans.

Everything was begging to settle once more, and Goku could sense that the shock of everyone that had witnessed this was begging to wine down now.

Flat faced he stood straight, "okay, time to go. Maybe I should go and see if Vegeta needs any help."

The chances of the Saiyan Prince actually needing, better yet _wanting _his help, was very unlikely. Still, it wouldn't hurt to try.

However, something happened before Goku could even make any getaway movement.

"What-impossible?", Goku could not believe it. What happened in front of him was nowhere near what he had ever expected to occur in the tournament.

Just as the attack he had believed had done the trick began to clear, something else replaced it. A presage that had him in complete shock.

The feeling of being stupefied was not alone, it spread around to everyone who bared witness like Goku. His and all other eyes watched as a bright green light shined brightly; surrounding the area that Caulifla and Kale once stood. Soon after there was an explosion of power that erupted from within the now spherical shaped source of energy.

Goku at this point felt unable to move his body, due to the shock of what was taking place before. Words could not express how he felt once he got a read on the power signature of what was contained in that sphere.

It was so very different, but yet so familiar at the same time if that made sense. Though one key difference was that this one was immediately proving to be much more dangerous.

Thinking on the best course of action he should take, Goku transformed into the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, and eased himself back into a combat stance.

He had suspicions for what he was about to face, but couldn't determine for certain.

Though he knew he was about to find out rather quickly as the sphere came right toward him.

* * *

The green sphere moved in close enough to where it was in contact distance with Goku but stopped from there and proceeded to lower to the ground that Goku stood on.

Goku felt his his guard strengthen with each heartbeat. He was ready for anything to happen, and he had no doubt about it being more than what he could have anticipated.

He tensed up once the sphere began to vanish...

During this process, it became more clear to Goku what he was about to face.

Within the dying sphere of light came the outline of a person.

And once the sphere was completely gone. She moved with grace to the ground. Her gold cooler boots touching the ground with an all to well remembered fancy that Goku associated with Frieza.

Once this woman was on the ground she lowered her head and opened her eyes.

It must have been reflexive, but Goku felt his mouth drop open a couple of centimetres.

For a few seconds, the woman paid him no mind. Instead she took a moment to inspect herself.

Goku did the same.

Despite being significantly shorter than him, Goku guessed she didn't even reach 5'0, there was something instantly striking about her. She sported a purple belly shirt with similar fitting pants. Along with that she had the previously mentioned gold colored boots. with the only cut being a section of black located where the heels of her feet where. On her wrist were golden armbands, that were also familiar in a sense but had their own separate complexity like the rest of her clothing.

The majority would guess it had something to do with the ridiculously large power she was giving off even though she wasn't even showing signs of increase through self-doing. It was intoxicating in a way Goku had to concede, though this was probably due to more obvious reasons.

No, Goku knew very well there was something else at play. He couldn't quite figure it out but it was there. Her appearance gave him a few clues though. Her hair was a dead giveaway that she was a Saiyan but like all other pieces to her there was a familiarity to it. The way it stood up, the bangs that framed her exotic face, and what held it all together was a ponytail.

The ultimate flick of the switch came what Goku saw when he went from her hair to what was hanging from her ears. And what should have been the explanation to hit him in the face abruptly did.

The new female Saiyan warrior finished her observation and looked up to see Goku, who was currently looking at her with a dumbfounded expression.

Seeing this made her lips form into a malicious smirk and with in second she took the opportunity to walk right up to him with full confidence.

Crossing her arms, she stood perfectly erect in front of Goku.

"Don't you know it's rude to just ogle at a woman?", Kefla jokingly asked.

That comment snapped Goku out of it, stuttering he asked, "wh-wh-who?"

Kefla could not hold back her laughter and before Goku could anticipate it, she gave him a nice slap across the face.

Of course she had to put a good amount of force into it for it to have the affect she wanted and she took great satisfaction in watching his head snap back. This feeling grew once she saw him look back in her in shock of such a disrespectful action.

Though she was sure that his shock didn't extend to only that.

Deciding to give the old man what he wanted, Kefla spun and with surprising speed to the elder Saiyan, kicked him in his lower abdomen so hard that he went flying backwards.

* * *

Feeling all the air rush out of him, Goku was slow in his attempt to stop himself and had to drive a fist right into the ground so that his movement could be halted.

Once he had stopped completely Goku's hands automatically attached directly to the spot where he had been kicked, groaning at the increasing pain he was feeling. That kicked appeared to have come out of nowhere, catching him by surprise and could very well have caused his elimination had he not made the effort to prevent that from happening.

Though it was not entirely a struggle to get to his feet, Goku did have to put some effort towards getting back up.

Seeing this, the fusion who had done that to him called out mockingly, "now _you know _it feels to be hurt there Son Goku."

Growling, Goku lifted his head to lock eyes with her.

Her stare matched his and more. Goku could see the hate in them, for him alone was this hate directed.

"How did you-?", he began to question before he was cut off sharply when she appeared before him suddenly.

Cracking her knuckles, she told him, "let's not ask pointless questions old man. This isn't a lecture, this is a tournament."

Still, she humored him, "though I will give you the one piece of information you're most likely wanting right now."

Clenching both fists now, she threw her head back and powered up.

Goku felt the whole ground shake beneath him, but just as quickly as it started, it just as quickly died down.

"Have a good sense of what your facing huh?", she asked. Though his face already said it all.

She cocked her fist back, "I am Kefla, the fusion of Kale and Caulifla. Prepare Son Goku because your end is here!"

* * *

**Hello everyone. Well there you have it, the end of the first chapter of the story. I wanted to do this re-write of the original story because when I looked back on it and reflect, I was not pleased with what was there. Although this a fun hobby, I still feel obligated to offer a decent work. So that is where this revamped version comes in. I hope you all enjoyed it and want to see more in the future. If you have any requests, idea, or feedback that you want to share with me then feel free to leave me a private message or a simple review. If any ideas you have end up getting used for the story then don't worry because I promise I will credit you. That about raps things up on this first chapter. Until next time my friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

_A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More_

Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter for this story, I hope you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: Anything in this story that is associated with Dragon Ball does not belong to me. Besides the story itself and the ideas used to construct it, everything you see that reflects Dragon Ball belongs rightfully to the respected owners/creators. This also means I'm not making any personal gain from making this story; especially in regards to profit. This story is strictly meant for the sole purpose entertainment and nothing more. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Real Fight Begins

Just like her earlier attacks, the punch that was aimed at his face was incredibly quick and their was no doubt how punishing it would have felt if it had actually made direct contact.

However, the shock which had hindered him up till this point had at last subsided and he eventually was granted full control over his body again. Mercy timing, as when "Kefla's" fist came down and was within inches, Goku was just barley able to lift his forearm and block her punch.

With a yell, Goku thrust upward and slashed his arm across, knocking Kefla back enough so that he could recover and get back to his feet.

"I'm actually a little surprised," Kefla commented after halting her movement backwards.

A smile grew on her face, it showed a hint of respect but as Goku locked gazes with her he saw that it was overshadowed by something else contained within, something Goku would liken to delight. Though which side of the spectrum that delight served was hard to tell. Though an uneasy feeling in his gut made Goku feel it was the more dangerous of the two.

Kefla must have detected what he was thinking by the look on his face, and she opened her mouth to speak.

However, she was interrupted by another voice screaming her name.

The voice was very familiar, and after a few seconds of processing it Goku found out who it belonged to.

Kefla obviously knew who it was before Goku, which was why she didn't turn around to face who it was that was continuing to shout at her in an overly demanding tone. Instead, as Goku noticed, she was doing her best not to circle around and yell right back at him. Clenching both her teeth and fists until the orders from the other eventually stopped raining down on her.

Once that little unpleasant disturbance was over, Kefla put her full attention back onto Goku.

"Is the one from your Universe as infuriating as the dunce from mine?", she asked him.

"He'll probably object harshly if I say it," Goku admitted, "but yeah, he's very similar, especially when you're not on his good side."

Kefla surprised by Goku by laughing, "it seems there's a bit more similarities than are race that we share wouldn't you agree?"

This moment of calm was a bit unsettling to Goku, but he'd already prepped himself to be ready in case she decided to try and ambush him with another surprise strike of any kind, "definitely. You know, despite not understanding it very much I believe these resemblances are almost deliberate."

Seeing her opponent still set in a combat position, Kefla got the message and locked herself into her own fighting stance.

"You didn't have to worry about me sneak attacking you or something like that," Kefla tried to quell the fears she assumed he had that made him so intent of keeping a watchful eye on her.

Her words got a chuckle out of Goku as he replied, "thanks, I do appreciate that."

Nodding Kefla got serious again, "so what do you say we get back to business because don't believe for a second that my anger for you has cooled by any stretch."

Her words were awakened something in Goku; it was same something he was sure Kefla was feeling alongside the smoldering detest that she had just pointed out. The definite opportunity was arising again, one that was making their Saiyan blood boil with attracting fire.

Without further words, Kefla made the first move. Literally launching herself at Goku.

He was ready, and more than eager to engage.

* * *

Spectator stands,

As mentioned before, the fight between the two Saiyans Goku and Kefla had garnered much intrigue and as the two began to full get into their battle, the allure of it was starting to become highly absorbing for those who were not currently competing in this tournament. By this point, they had gained a decent sizable audience.

Though this interest of course was very strong in key areas. After being eliminated themselves, the ones that made up the two Saiyan's respected groups watched this fight between the two with their full attention.

Gohan, the eldest son of Goku was the most outspoken of the group, encouraging his father the best he could from the restricted position he was in.

He wasn't alone evidently, as others from the group like Master Muten Roshi and Krillin joined the young man in effort to uplift Goku as the other fought vigorously.

Identical to them was those close by that made up the other side of the coin.

Commands of Kefla were doing their equal best to motivate her in this ongoing fight that was beginning to lift into another level.

Once shining example was Cabba, a young Saiyan who had taken up a professional though still informal master and apprentice relationship with Vegeta who himself was still in the heat of a battle of his own. Like Gohan, Cabba was the one that stood out by putting everything he could vocally in order to keep his friend going.

Each side was trying in any way possible, empower Goku's and Kefla's will to succeed in this fight.

Each and everyone of them understood that there was so much more to lose in this tournament rather than the idea of standing tall as the victor of this alleged competition.

Arguably, this contest was the true be all end all.

* * *

Back to the fight,

After a normal pace to start, both Goku and Kefla decided to take things up a notch.

Using her superior speed, Kefla kicked Goku in the stomach sending him far away as he flew backward from the force of the kick.

When he recovered from her blow, Goku looked ready to jump right back in. However, he was stopped when Kefla began speaking.

"This is getting boring," she pointed a finger at him and continued, "I know you wan't a real fight just as much as I do, so let's stop kidding around."

Breathing heavily, Goku nodded, "okay, let's do it."

Within the time Kefla landed on the ground to stand a healthy distance away from Goku, the other was clenching his fists and with a fierce expression on his face began to start something which caused the area to shake.

Kefla was delighted by what she was sensing, not moving a muscle as she watched her fellow Saiyan.

Based on the past memory of her counterparts, the current form he was in was certainly not the last and Kefla felt a whirling elation run deep in her which nearly caused to tremble as she was about to see what many others in the tournament never had a chance to stand up against.

His head shooting upward, Goku roared as he begun to transform. His blazing red hair abruptly shifted to that of cyanish color along with iris of his eyes. Also, once the area had settled and everyone including Kefla, could see once more, she could see a slight muscle increase on him that differentiated from the more slimmer appearance of that previous transformation.

There was also a more vibrant aura that appeared around Goku once he had completed the transformation, but it was of no importance after Goku got rid of it.

He took a deep breath before talking, "just in case you didn't know, this is Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. If you'd like you can simply refer to this one and Super Saiyan Blue, or SSB for short."

There was a moment of silence before Kefla responded, as Goku could see she was more than awed at was she was seeing.

"I can't believe such a transformation exists," Kefla said in astonishment.

Goku shrugged, "me either at first. It truly is eye-opining."

Kefla had to ask, "and this alongside that one you had before have the power that transcends into the realm of Gods?"

All this excitement she was showing made it impossible to keep a straight face. With a grin Goku replied simply, "yes."

Shaking her head, Kefla thought to herself, "This seems unreal, I know now that I will not stop until I get a transformation like that. Once I get past you Son Goku of course."

Despite not saying this, Goku must have sensed how she was feeling and he called out to her, "hey this lesson is all well and good but it would be even more dull to give you all the details about it so why don't we get back to the matter at hand."

He got ready, "and don't think this is going to be easy. You'll get frustrated real fast if you don't know beforehand that I don't give in easily.

Kefla snorted, "You think I wouldn't remember that? Your mistaken."

Clenching her fists, Kefla maliciously grinned at Goku, "I hope your ready Son Goku."

"Always Kefla," Goku got serious again as he told her this.

"Good!", and with that Kefla began to power-up.

Goku felt it hard to keep his footing as the ground began to shake much more than he had anticipated. Still, he was able to maintain his balance with some effort.

Just like her male assailant, Kefla threw her head back and roared as she underwent a transformation of her own.

The sudden power that exploded out of nowhere caught Goku off guard. It was much more than he could have imagined it only seemed to grow.

Still, he remained where he was, taking on the force from being so close, and shielding his eyes from the light given off from Kefla as she transformed.

* * *

When it was finally over, Goku turned his head back around to stare at Kefla who had completed her transformation.

He was able to keep his emotions in check; showing your opponent that you were afraid was one of the worst things you could do but underneath there was a sinking feeling. Goku wanted to fight of course, but there were other factors at play here that made him feel this fight could go in the wrong direction really fast if he wasn't careful.

Like with his transformation, Kefla was granted a slight increase in muscle mass. She was also noticeably taller. Her hair, which was now bright green, had taken on a complexion that showed a mix of Caulifla and Kale's hair as they had once been transformed.

"What do you think?", Kefla asked.

Goku gave no response, just that same serious expression but with a slight frown begging to break that stone face.

Kefla snickered, "I know, you saw t_his one_ before, but as you are also most likely aware of, it's got a bit of a twist to it."

She got back into her fighting stance and said impatiently, "enough talk Son Goku let's do this!"

It was becoming clear to Goku that this was not going to be another battle.

This was now a war.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. There you have it, the second chapter to this revitalized story. I hope you enjoyed it and are ready for more. Like always if you have any requests and feedback/advice then let me know. Let's make this our story. Until next time my friends.**


	3. Chapter 3

_A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More_

Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome to the third chapter for the story. I appreciate all of the support so far and feedback; much appreciated. With that out of the way lets get to it shall we? Thank you and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Anything in this story that is associated with Dragon Ball does not belong to me. Besides the story itself and the ideas used to construct it, everything you see that reflects Dragon Ball belongs rightfully to the respected owners/creators. This also means I'm not making any personal gain from making this story; especially in regards to profit. This story is strictly meant for the sole purpose entertainment and nothing more. Thank you and enjoy**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Tide Turns

It was Kefla who dared the first move.

Raising his left knee up in front of him, Goku successfully halted her sudden kick.

Not even a second later she immediately followed it up with a punch.

Despite having to put a little effort into stopping the kick, Goku was easily able to doge the punch by quickly flipping himself over her.

Once he had landed on the ground again behind Kefla it wasn't long before she was on the offensive once more.

In rapid succession Kefla starting throwing more punches at him once she spun around to face him. Goku was able to doge these attacks from her with little to know effort, but Kefla kept on though and started adding in some kicks. Though even as she began to mix it up Goku kept on evading her assault.

However, he knew this would not be the case for long so he needed to spice things up a bit himself before he found himself in some serious trouble.

* * *

Growing tired of the way things were going Goku, within the preceding moment that Kefla threw another punch, reached out and grabbed her wrist. Enclosing his hand tightly around it, Goku stopped Kefla in her tracks and took the opportunity to launch a punch of his own with his free hand.

Of course, Kefla was quick to react to this and blocked Goku's punch by using her remaining free hand to catch it.

Similarly to him, she squeezed down on his hand to where it was the same death lock that he held her wrist in.

Soon enough the two were locked in a heated standstill. Their faces having changed completely now to a mix of great frustration along with hot anger as they glared daggers at one another and stressed their bodies in an effort to escape one another's grasp. Straining with immense effort to get the edge over each other.

Unfortunately for Kefla, Goku was slowly starting to gain the upper hand.

Using his superior strength, Goku was able to remove his hand. Having been freed, Goku used this recently gained mobility to launch a kick. Aimed right for Kefla's head.

Thinking he was finally going to get one over on her, Goku was instantly surprised by Kefla who, quicker than he expected, ducked his kick.

Kefla pulled with her trapped arm, flipping Goku over and around her in an impressive show of strength. Doing this momentarily surprised her fellow Saiyan and along with the offered momentum, gave Kefla the ability to pull her wrist free from Goku's once tight grasp.

* * *

Though he was thrown off a bit, Goku still recovered and took another turn at the offensive.

He tried another kick. However, Kefla blocked this one too, and upon using a burst of her speed, she snagged Goku's leg in both of her hands.

Goku was stunned by this and it translated on to his face. Noticing this, Kefla favored him with a smirk which widened as with a seemingly out nowhere burst of speed she pulled Goku close and let out a punch that caught him point blank in the chest.

This knocked the wind out of Goku and sent him flying backward from the air and towards the ground.

Though it took some effort, Goku shook off the pain from that surprising blow and stopped himself by landing one hand on the ground and using said hand to propel himself backwards in a flip motion that got him back on his feet.

Back on a stable environment once more did him no favors however because as soon as his feet hit the rocky surface, Kefla was right in his face with another punch.

Although he was caught of guard once more, Goku did not let himself get involved anymore on the receiving end. Instead he sidestepped Kefla's attack and as she went by he reached out once more to the side with his hands. Feeling Kefla's fist in one of his hand's, Goku locked his own hand around hers tightly, and when she tried to get him with her other hand he caught that one as well in his other hand.

Seeing the situation she was not trapped in, Kefla clenched her teeth and tried forcing her way out of Goku's grasp. However, her efforts were futile as Goku had no intention of letting go and not only did he maintain his grip but every time she tried to remove her hands he made sure that his grip would only tighten further.

* * *

Back to the fight,

Kefla struggled with all her might to escape Goku's mighty grip. However, it was clear that the other had a set intention and no where did that mean he was going to let her go on his own accord.

Mentally cursing, Kefla was begging to make the consideration for a kick that would hopefully get her out of this damned situation she had stupidly put herself back into.

However she was stopped by something that both stunned and caused her blood to start boiling beneath her skin.

So far Goku had remained serious but that quickly changed as his mouth went from a flat line to a grin and his expression turned flat to joyful.

Laughing Goku eagerly commented, "you know Kefla, this whole fight has really surprised me. You are a much tougher opponent than I initially thought. If impressions have any time to be given then I can say without a doubt that you have almost completely blown away everyone else that I have seen thus far."

Goku himself had to admit that he shouldn't have changed so abruptly, but in this case he couldn't help it. Unlike Vegeta, Goku was more open to applauding those he fought against. Especially when they show extraordinary promise like Kefla was showing at this very moment.

Heck, it might even give him some kind of advantage. Though it was rare, giving congrats to a foe allowed him to get the upper hand.

However, he in a couple of seconds he was going to be proven that doing that was a very bad idea.

* * *

Kefla was stunned. Of course she knew a compliment when she heard one, but despite how someone else would take these words they struck Kefla the wrong way.

Although she did not show it, on the inside Kefla was fuming. She could not believe that Goku would act in such a manner such as this especially right now in the middle of their fight. It infuriated her on so many levels. Did the fellow Saiyan not understand that this was a conflict of battle and there were very serious stakes in it? Behaving like this would be hitting the highest levels on the risk scale. This was not time for fun and games. However, that is when another questioned formed in her mind: was he doing this on purpose? Could this sudden change in demeanor all be a rouse to lower her guard.

Of course Goku was not in the best condition. The aftermath of everything he had undergone up till this point had clearly taken a toll on him despite his resolve to prove other wise. She on the other hand had entered the affair far later and although she had been fighting him for a short while, she was still fresh.

For all she knew, Goku could be trying to get inside her head and weigh her down so that he could surprise her and get the advantage? Well, if it that was how low he was willing to go to win then he was going to be sourly disappointed.

"If you want to throw around mind games Son Goku than I'll play", Kefla thought with heavy scorn.

Letting the anger that had been rising to the surface out, Kefla let it take over and completely blind her. Whatever reaction he expected, she was going to give him the complete opposite.

Powering up, Kefla unleashed her green aurora which exploded out from her body with a rush of power that sent waves of wind creaming into the surrounding area, leaving any unfortunate person to be close by to suffer a collision that sent them flying.

With this sudden action, Kefla was able to fully release her hands from Goku's grip.

Noticing this, Goku recoiled in shock. Still, he was quick to do the same. His own blue aurora surrounded his body and he began defending himself from Kefla's fury.

Without relenting, she assaulted him with jarringly rapid attacks.

Goku was doing his best to evade such an onslaught but he knew he was going to get overwhelmed. When he was able to get some distance between him and Kefla, Goku lifted two fingers up to his head and with a little focus he performed the Instant Transmission. A very useful move; it got him well behind Kefla when he reappeared. This bought him maybe a couple seconds to manifest a plan on what to do next. Obviously a few seconds was not nearly enough of an adequate time slot for coming up with the next move but it was most likely all he was going to get and he had better take advantage of it. Not doing anything at all would offer Kefla the chance to realize what was going on and the results of that would be costly for him.

This time using a simple teleportation act, he got his body a few feet backward, increasing the distance between him and the other and close enough to an incoming boulder behind him. To which then he used a center to propeller himself ahead in quick pace toward Kefla. Positioning his body at a good enough angle he took his right leg and raised it high. When the angle was accurate he launched a kick right for her head.

Kefla was swift in her reaction to Goku's attack. Turning around she exactly pinpoint the kick coming for her skull. Utilizing some of her speed she was able to block it with sufficient ease.

In return for his deed, Goku earned himself a painful retaliation. Right to his upper half.

Her first came up fast; looking to ram into whatever it could get the opportunity to hit. The chest seemed to be the chosen mark and if it got there then it would have given Goku the force that would have shattered his ribs instantly. But with fast enough reflexives he was just barely able to block off some of it with his hand. His hand was able to absorb most of the pressure although doing so left his hand and a small portion of wrist numb. This would render it useless and he did not know long it would take before he could get use back into it. However, that was not even the worst part as Kefla's other hand came for him in the same manner and this time he could not stop it from hitting his chest. The amount of force and pressure build up from that caused saliva mixed with a small trail of blood to come gushing out of his mouth in a violent cough/shout of pain. Along with that, Goku could feel a pair of his ribs crack.

Within seconds of the punch, Kefla backed off a bit from him, and while he was still dazed she ran up and drove her knee right smack into his face. This sent Goku flying back and into the large rock behind him.

Smashing into it, Goku cried out in agony.

Kefla, who was in her Legendary Super Saiyan form, did not waste a moment of time when sending Goku into that large piece of the rock. Back-flipping on to her own piece of rock not to far from where he was.

Goku had gotten himself out the rock by then and despite all the damage he had just taken, he was already trying to get back into a fighting stance.

Kefla did not keep him waiting for very long. Raising her hands, Kefla began to fire numerous KI energy balls at Goku.

With the speed they were coming in, Goku knew he had no chance to move, or teleport out of the way to dodge them. His only hope right at that moment was to try to take them head on. Hoping to at least make at least a few miss to prevent further damage. Getting closer, he tried his best to shake away the rest of the haze from his mind and get his eyesight back into working shape as they came at him.

The first couple were okay enough to smack away, along with a few more of them. Though, as more kept pouring in a seemingly endless fashion from his fused foe, that's when things got a little ugly. With the abundance getting much higher, Goku was unable to do keep up anymore. Shielding himself with his elbows crossed he shifted his legs at angle, he dug his feet into the ground, letting them come at him.

After what seemed liked forever, Kefla finally let up on her onslaught.

Goku after that ordeal was a cut up mess. Cuts and burn marks covered his form from top to bottom and his cloths were cut in many places.

Surprisingly though he was still in his blue form, even after all that. However, in rapid succession his blue hair would go from blue to his regular black and the back again. At this point, Goku was nearing the point of total collapse.

Seeing this Kefla smirked and thought to herself, "I bet that showed him."

Watching, Kefla noted how the other Saiyan was barely able to get back on his own two feet after all that punishment. Still, he was able to get back on his feet and even that was a problem.

"Let's fix that," Kefla mused.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. There you have it, the third chapter to our story. i hope you all liked it and are ready for more. Same as always, if you have any requests then by all means let me know and if they are used for the story than I promise I will credit you. Thank you all once again and until next time my friends.**


	4. Chapter 4

_A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More_

**Disclaimer: Anything in this story that is associated with Dragon Ball does not belong to me. Besides the story itself and the ideas used to construct it, everything you see that reflects Dragon Ball belongs rightfully to the respected owners/creators. This also means I'm not making any personal gain from making this story; especially in regards to profit. This story is strictly meant for the sole purpose entertainment and nothing more. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Four: It's Not Over Yet

Spectator's stands,

After witnessing the tide of battle change so drastically in favor of his universe, right before his eyes, Champa found that he could no longer sit still and let loose a delighted bellow so loud it caused both his entire squad and a few onlookers to turn their heads and look his way.

The God of Destruction for Universe 6 could not have cared less about this.

His plan had worked just as he had expected it to.

Not only had the fusion between the two female Saiyans Kale and Caulifla been successful, but their joining produced what he considered to be their ticket to winning this blasted Tournament and all but guarantee their survival. And after some "minor" encouragement on his part, he was getting exactly what he desired.

Kefla, and the results of such a powerful warrior were being shown on full display just for him to watch with full delight.

Well that wasn't totally true, someone else Champa knew also had a front row seat to get a full view of what was happening.

Because this was so much to take in at once, Champa could not stop himself from doing what he did next. Forgetting his role as a God, he took on the role of a brother who, at last, gotten the taste of sweet victory over his other brother.

Standing up he shouted, "Hey Beerus!"

Beerus, his twin and respected God of Destruction for Universe 7, was absolutely fuming in anger from at the sight he was forced to watch.

Champa's smirk grew to abnormal portions upon seeing this and when the other turned Champa was quick in his next cocky remark, "what do you think! Your so called champion is getting his butt kicked out there by a true competitor. If I were you I would get myself ready, because the walls about to come crashing down!"

Adding further insult to this Champa made an "X" symbol with his forearms and brought them down while shouting, "BOOM!"

"My lord," Vados said sternly, "I don't think this appropriate behavior."

The Angel efforts to settle the hyped up God were futile as Champa mind was currently hell bent on sticking it to his brother.

Glancing over herself, Vados could see her own brother was having his own troubles as Lord Beerus looked like he was going to explode.

It wasn't hard to see why...

Although it wasn't against the rules, a fusion brought up by Champa out of nowhere was surely anything but in the eye's of his brother.

What made it sting even harder was how close their side was to coming out on top before such a thing had come about. The individual Champa came to know as Goku proved himself to be far more than either of his two warriors Kale or Caulifla could handle and for a moment it seemed like Goku was going to finish them off for good once he had beaten them down into submission.

That was until the two finally decided to use the Potara earrings they had been given prior to the tournament by his brother.

What came after was the current effects of this battle they were watching now.

So yes, it was not difficult to see why Lord Berrus would be so angry.

* * *

The main Throne section,

"Awwww!", both Zeno's cried out in severe disappointment, "Goku's going to loose!"

"It would appear so," the Grand Priest acknowledged with a little disappointment in his own voice as well.

Based on what he had gathered from his son along with what he had seen thus far, this Goku was an extremely powerful individual who still had a vast well of potential waiting to be unlocked.

The Grand Priest had to admit it was quite a pity to see someone like go out in such a fashion the now seemed to be the case.

However, just like the Zeno's as they cheered for their friend, the Grand Priest kept on to a glimmer of hope that he would be proven wrong.

Goku of course has proven his time and time again his resilience so it was a possibility.

* * *

Back to the fight,

Kefla was about to charge at Goku again when something happened that she did not expect.

After a falling to one knew and a few seconds of struggling, Goku promptly face planted into the ground.

Seeing this, Kefla muttered, "Pathetic. "And after all that showing off before hand."

Opposite to her, Goku clenched his teeth and muttered, "dammit."

This was not going well at all. He desperately wanted to continue, and his heart felt was being filled with the agony of not being able to do that.

His body had given out on him again and no matter how hard his mind pressed he could not win the internal war.

This was bound to happen he knew, but he had hoped it wouldn't have happened as soon as it did.

Kefla's sudden explosion of fury and power had caught him off guard and pushed his body to beyond what it could handle by this point.

Because of that, it all appeared to by over.

Goku shook his head furiously and looked up, glaring at Kefla as he grew angrier at the feeling of being so hopeless.

She was looking back at him with her own glare and from what he could see her aurora had dyed out as she was focusing her power into another energy ball.

Goku pounded his head into the ground.

It couldn't end like this. It couldn't!

* * *

Despite looking defeated Kefla knew she couldn't take a chance with a person like Son Goku as doing that could prove costly.

This was most likely the only chance she was going to get and there was no sense in wasting it.

"Okay son Goku this has gone on long enough," she stated.

She cocked her arm back, ready to finish him off.

"Here is YOUR GOING AWAY PRESENT!", Kefla shouted.

However she stopped, much to immediate chagrin of her group, especially Champa who was now confused and once again began shouting at Kefla angrily urging her to hurry up and take Goku out.

It took every fiber of her being to not do that. She more than wanted to finish this whole thing, if not for what was happening before her that gave Kefla her first time of felling stunned.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. That does it for the next chapter of our story. Thank you to all those who have stuck with me and continue to show support. I don't think I can express an apology any bigger to you all. Just please know how sorry i am for the past and this time where I hope this will be it and the story will be in motion finally. With that out of the way please leave any requests you have for the story and if they are used for the story I promise I will credit you.**


	5. Chapter 5

_A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More_

**Disclaimer: Anything in this story that is associated with Dragon Ball does not belong to me. Besides the story itself and the ideas used to construct it, everything you see that reflects Dragon Ball belongs rightfully to the respected owners/creators. This also means I'm not making any personal gain from making this story; especially in regards to profit. This story is strictly meant for the sole purpose entertainment and nothing more. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Is this the end?

Goku was getting back to his feet, "where not finished yet."

Glaring through one eye at his her, he kept steady by placing one of his hands on some rock. "I-it's," he groaned through the pain, his breath ragged. The pain it took to get up was large but he pushed on, "it's not over yet."

Suddenly he growled and his voice began to deepen. When he spoke again his voice this time made it seem like an entirely different person was speaking instead, "I'm not done and I'm not out yet." He took his hand off the bolder and readied himself into a standing position.

"I won't given in, I _never_ give up," Goku told himself firmly. There is too much at stake here. And despite what they might say otherwise, Goku was sure the others will not survive without him.

He wasn't about to give up on them, nor leave any of them to face all this by themselves.

"I WILL NOT LOSE", Goku thought, "Not now, not ever."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kefla finally got a hold of herself and switched a dropped jaw in exchange for a smirk.

Placing her hands on her hips, Kefla shook her head in amusement, "so Son Goku, you still got a little left in the tank huh". It was not a question because deep down she knew that his defeat by her hands would not be so quick. Something more was going to have to give before that happened and it was clear that Kefla still had a lot on her plate if she was going to accomplish this goal.

Goku didn't respond to what she said, instead he continued to stand there silent. Continuing to glare at her.

No activity on the outside, but on the inside that was a completely different story.

"I WILL NOT LOSE!", Goku repeated in absolute determination. He could not fail all those who have put their trust in him. This was monumentally prominent right now by what he and all of them were apart of. Despite how much Goku enjoyed this tournament, he understood the consequences of failure in this particular case.

"But what can I do?, that was the important question ran through his mind now. If there was an answer to that question it was beyond him.

Goku growled, his free hand was clenched so hard that he was real close to breaking through and drawing blood.

"There has to be something!", he thought desperately.

Just then, something began to happen within Goku.

A feeling. No, as it came to him more clearly it was then that Goku recognized this was a very familiar feeling that was coming back to him. It was the same one that came from his first battle with Jiren. At that moment where he was almost beaten by the other, this feeling mixed with his urge of desperation and need.

Goku felt everything start to change. He whispered quietly to himself one more time, "_I will not lose..."_

And then it happened,

All outside forces leave and as Goku began to under go the change, the only things that came before his vision was the faces of his family and friends. Their cries of anguish ran in hears to the point where he could not take it anymore.

It would not end like this, he would not fail them.

* * *

Kefla cocked her arm back again, done with the wait, done with the ongoing distractions and show of heroics by her opponent. "It's over Son Goku goodbye!" she shouted, finally launching the ball straight at Goku, who still just stood there, his hair now covering his eyes and teeth clenched in hard magnitude. A look of triumph was on Kefla's face as it headed right for the chest and that would surely send him flying. But that look of triumph turned into one of pure disbelieves at what happened next.

Goku, who appeared to be defeated simply smacked the attack away, sending it to crash into something other than him.

"What the..?" Kefla muttered in surprise while seeing her attack smacked away "how did he do that, I put a lot of energy into that but moves it away with easy". She shook her head, "good one, but you won't be able to dodge these" she said. Raising both hands up multiple kid balls formed and when good and ready she threw them right at Goku. She knew they had to hit him, at least one would.

But the same thing occurred as Goku moved with the little effort from side to side and the balls went straight behind him to smash and explode. Again Kefla felt her smirk turn into an opened mouth gape, her attitude going into shock mode as her attack was disposed of with her opponent doing nothing but barely move. Making her attacks nothing.

"I don't understand, how is he doing that," Kefla thought. "That should have been it. He should be gone by now."

While she stared in shock and disbelief Goku finally lifted his head and opened his eyes, the mad rush he felt was pushing through him in great speeds. His whole body felt like it was about to explode in mad rush.

Kefla felt a shiver run up her spine, being a fusion she knew what her counterparts had seen before and this was something that for her first time made her a bit scared. "Son Goku?".

Those eyes the way they looked so sharp it was like he could cut anything down just by looking at it. The pupils and outline all seemed pinpoint and equally straight. Goku looked like a complete predator now, ready to take on his prey. And now when his body straightened, a silver outline on his whole body appeared and with each passing second it got brighter and brighter.

Kefla watched in disbelief, unable to comprehend what was going on. The man who she thought was done for and who she thought she was going to end with one final strike was now on his feet glowing like an Angel or ghost as he glared at her with intensity in his eyes. No words were further said from her or Goku; or from anyone else for that matter as they all started in wonderment again as Goku took on this new power he had awakened again.

* * *

The main Throne section,

"Ooh" the two Zeno's cried in child awe as they viewed the show before them "amazing!"

They hive-fived, "Goku's still in it" the future one said in amazement. His present time copy nodded "told you he was awesome!"

The both of them whooped and shouted "go Goku".

The Grand priest smiled at the Omani King's antics and looked out at Son Goku

Nodding he thought to himself, "looks like I should've taken my son seriously. Very interesting."

* * *

Back to the fight,

Goku lifted his head up and roared into the sky, the power he felt now pushing his body to an unknown limit. The silver light had now turned into a spinning tornado that then exploded into the air in a blue aurora. Goku clenched his hands and continued to roar into the heavens, the power that had builder up now exploded right out of him.

Kefla just a few feet away put an arm up to block the brightness coming from the strong aurora. She also planted her foot in the ground to keep herself steady, the power also produce big winds that shook the ground and forced everything in front backwards.

"Dammit", Kefla muttered in frustration. "That power is unbelievable and I've never felt anything like it. The force coming from him is too great. That damn old man, just how does he do it? That was a question that made me smile because I didn't have one. This guy was just one thing after another. Seemingly done and out but them right back into it with much more to give."

The aurora kept ongoing- sending most of everyone back and destroying everything around it. It even pushed Kefla back enough for her to start powering up her own to keep herself from flying back. But just then the aurora stopped and started receding down. It kept going until it engulfed Goku who was now just standing. Kefla pulled her arm away and unclenched her teeth, the forceful winds had died leaving the chance to recover. She got up from her one knee position and let her aurora recede. She looked right were Goku was standing and felt a frown of confusion cross her face. She could no longer feel the power he had unleashed before, nothing. Only his silhouette with the fiery purple, blue, and silver waves covering him whole were a reminder that he still did what he did.

Kefla stared at Goku in shock.

Noticing this Goku actually smirked, but still he remained stone quite.

Crossing her arms Kefla took a step forward "well it's about time you stopped I thought I was going to have to wait forever to eliminate you after that stall."

Goku didn't answer that comment, he just continued to stand there.

Kefla growled "well if the distractions are over then I can finally finish you". She cocked her arm back and created yet another KI ball.

"No more games!" was her final believed cry.

But as she charged at him with the intent of finishing him, that's when he struck.

* * *

Although it didn't appear the same way to everyone else but Kefla, it appeared as though Son Goku had just disappeared.

Blinded by fury, she moved in quickly for the kill, no longer thinking of anything else.

This was perfect for him, not so for her.

A couple inches between them or so, and Goku made his move. Kefla had come at him with the intent surely focused of taking his head off.

This was perfect for him, not so for her.

Taking a little step to the right, Goku waited until she seemed to get just a little past him, getting her right were he wanted.

She was going to get a reminder for underestimating him along with the damage she had given him previously.

A very, painful reminder.

* * *

When Kefla threw her punch at him, Goku had shifted slightly to the right. The momentum of her attack would surely cause her to go flying by him in the next second or so.

However, that was a luxury she would not be given.

Waiting until she only got a bit past him, Goku performed a straightforward punch.

Right to the gut; leaving Kefla to immediately gasp in both surprise and pain.

"Gotcha", Goku thought.

* * *

The punch caught Kefla in the gut so hard it stopped her in her tracks and when Goku caught wind of this he swept her just as easily off of her feet and into the air from the ground.

In the time it happened, not many would comprehended it as something that actually occurred.

At that moment Kefla believed Son Goku would send her flying into some rubble after a punch like that. But he had something else planned in mind.

Letting out an angry roar Goku hurled Kefla up higher. Then he slammed her straight into the ground; sending her smashing into the ground below them.

Eyes winding to the point of breaking Kefla felt herself instantly crash into the ground and as her body made contact. It crumbled instantly and caved in. The material of the ground cut into her entire form as the force of Goku's punch drove them further.

* * *

Spectators stands,

"Way to go Dad!", Gohan shouted in excitement.

His father was back and once again in the hot seat.

Everyone else agreed as they expressed their own amount of praise to their friend and comrade.

"Can you believe it Piccolo!?", Gohan asked his best friend and mentor.

Catering to the boy's exaggerated feelings over the events that were occurring before them the cool Namekian answered with a nod of agreement.

For a minute Goku had them all worried for a minute their, but once again with the impossible odds stacked against him he manages to pull through.

While they rejoiced, Whis was trying with his best effort to hold off an angry Beerus from his twin brother Champa who, in-turn, was being held off by his sister Vados. The tides having been changed for the millionth time re-stirred the tension between the two.

"Just you wait Beerus!", Champa yelled out. "The pain train is coming for you once I get over there!"

Vados held her staff in front of him and with a glare told Champa, "My lord please, calm yourself this is not the time or place for this kind of squabbling".

Champa shook his head, "doesn't matter to me, I am tired of his Crap!".

Beerus laughed from his held place behind Whis's staff. Gloating he said, "Serves you right you cheating slob. And don't you try and threaten me. With the crap that YOU pulled, your lucky Whis is saving you from a butt whooping courtesy of me!".

If it weren't for his purple color everyone watching would have seen his face turn bright red from a blush of embarrassment. Champa growled and lunged at his brother, who did the same and as they yelled at each other their Angels just sighed and looked at each other with their own look which said: "is this really happening". Yes, yes it was and all they could do was just hold them off till they would calm down. Which would definitely take a while.

Everyone else in the stands watching this debacle just went back to watching the action.

* * *

A small explosion had occurred right after the ground caved in. Smoke and debris flew out in massive quantities everywhere, blinding anyone close by.

Most of the fighters had stopped their own fighting to catch a glimpse of the spectacle and as the power emitted itself from the explosion they all guarded themselves from the shear weight of the shock-waves.

Well everyone except Jiren, who was still meditating like he was after his little fill in the fighting. He did not flinch nor moved a muscle to what was going on around him.

* * *

In the hole,

Everything was still for the moment. Goku, in his kneeling position, with his fist still in his opponents gut, and his sharp eyes filled with hate and great intensity. Kefla, was sprawled out on the ground, most of her lower body was buried in rubble.

A look of shock and immense pain plastered on her face along with not being able to move at all; just twitch.

Goku felt the heat in and out of his body rise with every second. The power he felt was something he could not even begin to understand, ever. It was as if whatever was buried deep inside of his soul that had kept him going had erupted out of him in a madding rush.

For an unexplainable reason, Goku smiled. The abilities he possessed now made him feel a little wicked. Putting his now opponent in the ground with his power after she had pissed him off made him feel literally amazing.

He never took his gaze off Kefla who seemed incapacitated at the moment, and taking his fist that was still in her he jabbed in further.

Kefla felt her body jolt like it was being electrocuted and all feeling came back in a quick sweep of pain as she felt her insides cave in.

Kefla screamed from the pain.

Hearing her shout out in pain actually made Goku's smile grown wider. He did not understand where these reactions were coming from but right now in his current state of mind he was not going to question it.

* * *

Although he had the opportunity to end it right their, Goku decided that he still wanted to fight so he dislodged his fist from Kefla's gut and launched himself out of the whole, landing on the edge of it..

Kefla gasped after he released his fist and her body began to spasm and shake.

That only lasted a second though and she was able to sit-up and regain control of herself. Wincing, Kefla grasped her ribs on her right side. It seemed that a few were broken from the punch the pain coming from this hurt even as she barley touched them.

"Hurt much," a cocky voice called out.

Kefla looked up to see Goku standing in-front of her, arms crossed and proudly standing tall as he watched her.

Being engulfed by that bright silver and purplish araua, it was hard to get a good look, but with a little effort, Kefla could make out the smug grin plastered on his face.

"Shut up," Kefla growled at him before getting up.

Goku tilted his head. Seeing her get up surprised him. After what he had just delivered, she was still in it.

That made him chuckle amusingly, "very nice Kefla. I'm actually shocked that you were able to get up from that."

She glared at him, "don't be, did you really think it was over for me with an attack like that!"

Kefla grasped her ribs again as the pain was increasing in intensity. Just talking was hard enough.

Goku chuckled again, as they spoke now the bruising around her broken ribs were starting to become very visible.

He knew she must be in incredible pain and to see her try to keep her cool was very entertaining indeed.

"I did actually" he replied honestly.

That earned him a death glare from Kefla, "It's going to take a lot more than that to take me down."

Goku smiled "good to hear!"

He uncrossed his arms, "I'm so happy this has become a real fight. I hope your ready Kefla because right now all you have been seeing from me is a tiny percentage."

Kefla jerked in surprise, "you're lying."

He only shrugged.

"That's impossible," Kefla thought. "that punch almost pushed me to unconsciousness and he's saying it was only a small amount! No, he just trying to get inside my head and lower my guard.

Kefla shook her head, "if that's the case then I guess that I need to step it up if I'm going to kick your ass."

Goku smirked " That's the spirit. Lets go."

* * *

Both Kefla and Goku jumped on matching pillars across from one another.

For a long moment the two did not say anything to each other before Goku simply stated "you know you're outmatched".

Kefla clenched her teeth, "bullshit son Goku you're the one who's out matched!"

She jerked her hand away from her ribs, the pain now totally forgotten as she started to power up.

Kefla roared as her power exploded out in a fiery red and green araua that skyrocketed in the air, much like Goku's did when he unlocked Ultra Instinct again. Everyone around them was blown away by the power that Kefla was showing. It seemed to have no limit and it scared everyone silly. Only Goku stood fearlessly straight as the power blew everything away with its force.

Then as it began the araua receded down until it engulfed her and then exploded in a shatter, leaving only Kefla who was now in her own version of Super Saiyan 2.

Observing her, Goku noted the similarities she had to Gohan when he obtained this form during the other's own battle with Cell all those years ago. Her body stood taller, as if gaining an inch. Her hair was now much straighter, standing up and flowing fast back and forth in the wind. And finally her body gained a slight muscle increase from the power increase and lightning shards went on and off around her almost angelic form.

Goku had to admit to admit her power output right now was amazing, "she might have surpassed Jiren in what he has given out so far."

Kefla unclenched her teeth and fists, letting her body relax from the power up so she could contain it. The pain from her broken ribs was still very much affecting her but she forced it down to focus. Focus every ounce of anger that was smothering her at the man that stood glaring right at her as she did him.

"Prepare yourself Son Goku!", Kefla thought.

* * *

"Nice job once again Kefla," Goku praised.

She had to smile at him but narrow her eyes, "well I do have to thank you Son Goku, this is the second time I have achieved this form based on your ever so good skill of pissing me off."

He smirked and replied mockingly, "thank you; that means so much coming from you."

Kefla moved one of her hands to the side "now just one question. Are you done powering up?"

"This is going to be good," Goku thought.

He got into his fighting stance and nodded "yeah, that's enough for me."

Red KI formed in Kefla's hand, engulfing it. "I see", a sneaky grin formed on her face and her eyes narrowed. The red KI kept growing bigger and stronger. She got into a stance, her araua growing around her again.

"Then let the battle commence" she said. Then without a second thought she blasted toward Goku with a mighty roar.

Goku grinned as Kefla came rushing toward him, all the while thinking, "bring it."

Kefla cocked her fist back as she grew closer to Goku. The red KI energy surrounding her fist grew more as the distance grew less.

By this point her capability and utmost determination would have sent almost all other challengers running because of how deadly she appeared to have become at that moment.

However unlike them, Goku was not your average competitor and he did not make a single attempt to move out of the way.

"Didn't she try this all ready?" Goku questioned.

When Kefla got to about touching range, Goku simply moved aside and let her go flying past him.

Kefla lost control of her attack, dying in her hand as she stumbled clumsily on the rock to catch herself. Driving a foot into the ground, she whipped around angrily and shouted "why you!"

With a cry of rage she launched herself right back at him.

"Yep I remember now," Goku thought.

Kefla immediately began a large barrage of rapid attacks that were aimed everywhere she could aim.

Just like her other moves against him, Goku effortlessly dogged all of them.

"And of course she didn't learn anything from that last occurrence."

* * *

Growing tired of this, Goku aimed two fingers right at Kefla's broken ribs.

Closing them, he drove the whole fist right into them.

Kefla screamed in immense pain at this and she flipped backwards to get away for a second.

Grasping her ribs, Kefla glared at Goku.

The pain was soaring, "You Bastard!"

"Quite a mouth she's got," Goku thought.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just trying to take advantage of my opponents weaknesses."

Kefla clenched her teeth, her anger rising with each passing second.

Although she couldn't make out his face precisely, it didn't take too much effort to see how hard he was riding off this.

He even expressed this by saying, "you know I warned you before we started now didn't I?"

That was it for Kefla. Clenching her fists she shouted at him, "Are you mocking me!"

Every single word she bit out had its own form as her frustration and hate for Goku had reached all new levels.

Goku smirked, "maybe I am, hard to tell, why don't we see for sure by ending this bickering. Come on, come take care of me."

Each of his own words were of pure mockery and gload, "just like you intended before."

* * *

He didn't wait too long for an answer.

Kefla came rushing at him again like it was pure instinct.

Although this time was a little different. First, by teleporting and then quickly appearing behind him with a now readied up kick intended for his skull.

Goku simply dodged this one by ducking.

Kefla flipped over to get behind him. As he turned around, she was all over him again, this time a whole round of kicks.

Ever single one evaded

"I HATE YOU!", Kefla cried. "STOP DODGING YOU BASTARD!"

Something at this point snapped from within Kefla. This just couldn't be real.

Unfortunately it was, and soon enough Kefla's blows started to slow and Goku didn't even have to try and evade them.

It wasn't long after before she stopped completely and fell her knees in an exhausted heap. Clutching her side as the pain had now grown to the point where it felt it was burning her from the inside out.

Goku did nothing during this but stand motionless and silent.

* * *

Spectator's stands,

"Its over", Piccolo stated.

Gohan nodded, "it appears so."

Piccolo glanced over, "I take it you disagree?"

Gohan didn't take his attention away from the fight, "No its not that. One half of me feels glad that my Dad has won and through this victory we are one step closer to salvation."

His expression shifted, "the other half of me kind of feels disgusted. This was nowhere near a fight, and I know you could argue that he was just exploiting a weakness but somehow I feel this wasn't my father at all."

Looking back over, Piccolo could see where Gohan was coming from. Having known the man for so many years, Piccolo understood that what he had just witnessed was not the real Son Goku.

"Your right," Piccolo agreed. Crossing his arms he continued, "if you want to know what I think, it probably has something to do with this tournament."

Gohan pondered this, "you may be right Piccolo. An abysmal event like this is sure to bring the worst out of someone."

He crossed his arms and sat down, "makes me all the more happy when it finally ends."

Piccolo looked over at the spot where Universe 6 was located.

"Yes," he agreed before sitting back down with Gohan to continue watching.

* * *

The main Throne section,

Opposed to the Zenos, all that had transpired kept the Grand Priest in deep thought.

He achieved Ultra Instinct, again. And within a short amount of time no less.

Greatly intrigued, the Grand Priest made a mental note to look in on this.

This was not something to leave open for any reason whatsoever.

* * *

Back to the fight,

Kefla tried to muster the strength it would take to get back up however the best she could do was lift her upper half up with the arm she wasn't cradling her broken ribs with.

Goku was moving towards her and all Kefla could do was watch with clenched teeth and the agonizing feeling of defeat.

Crouching down to Kefla's level, Goku observed her. From what he could tell, her power was draining flickering fast. So much so that after a few seconds she completely dropped out of her Super Saiyan 2 form and reverted back to her base form.

Goku gave her a pouted look, "awww come on. Done all ready?".

Hearing this made Kefla lift her head as Goku spoke, "I thought you had a lot more to give than tha-".

He didn't get to finish as Kefla spat a trail of her blood into his face.

Goku fell backward on his butt. In disgust he shouted,"EWW, gross!"

Kefla winced in pain but smirked "didn't doge that did you."

Goku hurriedly wiped the sticky substance off his face and was up in an instant.

Surprisingly there was no explosion from him. Only that same coolness from earlier along with that blank stare. Though Kefla realized quickly it was a cover up.

Kefla collapsed after the stunt and now took up to laying on her side. The pain had now become to overwhelming and she could not force it down anymore.

Still, she kept her eyes on Goku, filled with enough hate to match his.

Walking slowly, Goku made his way upon again.

* * *

Cocking his head at her, Goku reached down with one hand, grabbing Kefla by her hair. Locking his hand and twisting the black strands as he pulled.

"Ahh!", Kefla bit out. He practically yanked her off her feet and into the air where he then held in place before him.

Kefla tried to swing a fist at him, but Goku smacked it away before pulling her close enough to were they were now eye to eye.

Goku leaned in closer, "you're going to regret that."

Each word came out with its own form of cold venom.

Kefla, even now knowing the big trouble she was in, was still definite and glared him down as well.

"Go for it", she bit out with malice. Blood ran down from her mouth as she clenched her teeth and accepted what was going to occur.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. There you have it, another chapter of our story completed. I hope you all enjoyed and are ready for more to come. Thank you for all the support. Until next time my friends.**


	6. Chapter 6

_A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More_

**Disclaimer: Anything in this story that is associated with Dragon Ball does not belong to me. Besides the story itself and the ideas used to construct it, everything you see that reflects Dragon Ball belongs rightfully to the respected owners/creators. This also means I'm not making any personal gain from making this story; especially in regards to profit. This story is strictly meant for the sole purpose entertainment and nothing more. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Six: We Shall Meet Again

Pain was something that was starting to come natural to Kefla.

Darkness however was a different story. All that was in front of her was darkness, at least until a familiar voice broke through the darkness shouting her name, "Kefla."

The voice was small at first but after repeatedly hearing, it became closer and louder. Like a train coming at you from inside a deep tunnel, "Kefla!"

Each time her name Kefla felt like she was being pulled more and more back from the darkness.

"Kefla, please wake up!", the voice pleaded with urgency.

When the cloud of darkness began to fade away and be replaced with a blinding white light, she finally did.

* * *

Kefla looked around. Her vision was limited because her right eye was swollen shut, but this did not stop her from seeing her...teammates?!

Yes, becoming more alert, Kefla was able to see now that it was them.

Her fellow comrades, save the exception of hit.

Vados was preoccupied with an angry Champa who was even more preoccupied with someone else from far away. They were still here.

But if she was there with them...

Dread filled Kefla's stomach as the realization set in of what was going on.

* * *

Cabba, as Kefla noticed, was by her side while the others continued to watch the action. Their expressions made the feeling in her stomach grown.

A relieved expression on Cabba's face was the only one different. "Phew...thank goodness your are all right, I was afraid you weren't going to wake up."

Kefla groaned, "Cabba?..." Her voice felt weak now as she asked, "what happened?"

She knew she was in the tournament of power, and that she was in the viewing section but she could not recall anything that led to now.

Cabba out a hand behind his head and rubbed his neck signing. At first he wanted to tell her that the damage she was in was the most important thing right now. Kefla had been eliminated a short while ago and when she was given to them even Champa had grimaced in shock at the state she was in. Kefla's right arm was shattered at the elbow, becoming useless. Along with that both of her legs were broken in various places as well. Her cloths showed a lot of cuts and burn marks on them. That last part attributed to her face as she had cuts all over her beautiful face along with blood running down her head. It was as if she had been tortured before being eliminated. When brought she was alive, but barley. Cabba wanted to take care of her at the moment but he knew she demanded an answer and right now she would rather die than not get it. However, she probably wasn't going to like what she was about to hear.

First though, he helped her up, slowly grabbing her hand and shoulder, then lifted her to her feet. She didn't fight him off, the pain she felt even when she stood up felt like being electrocuted and pain bounced through her whole form. Gripping the edge of the platform she breathed in and out before standing up straight and tall with the best effort she could force. Cabba was surprised but did not bother to say anything. Kefla had proven herself to do amazing things before and pressuring her on this would not be good.

"You were unconscious for a while" he decided to explain "after you were dropped off". She spun around "Dr- what are you talking about!"

As far back as she could remember she was in the tournament fighting, nothing added up to this at all and every time she tried it left her blank with no answer.

However when Cabba mentioned the name of who brought her over, it did tiger something within her which caused her face to blush like crazy.

With Cabba's help Kefla got to her feet and turned around to stare out into the battlefield.

"Goku..?" she whispered.

Not listening to Cabba anymore she stretched out for his KI as she could not see him anywhere.

It was strong but a little close to struggle though, he must be locked in an incredible battle.

"Oh my Kefla, I'm very sorry," a cheerful voice said.

Kefla turned to focus on Vados who was making her way over to them. The Angel of their Universe pointed her staff at Kefla, "I was busy with my brother. Trying to break up lord Champa and his brother from their pointless bickering is a much harder challenge than it initially appears."

Kefla looked and noticed Champa rubbing his head like he had just been smacked. Over in universe 7's corner Beerus was doing the same. They both glared at each other and made threatening symbols.

Before she knew it, Kefla felt the power of Vados' staff drain her of all injuries which disappeared within mere seconds.

Once that was done Kefla muttered a "thank you" before turning back around to the arena were all of her attention became on. Vados just nodded before sitting back down with Champa who was along with Kefla and her teammates, watching the action with major growing nervousness now that they had lost another fighter.

"Cabba?" Kefla asked.

The other got up from his seat to stand next to her, "yes?"

She crossed her arms across her chest and sighed, "is Hit the only one we have left?"

She heard Cabba sigh as well, "Yes he is our only hope now."

Kefla bowed her head, Hit was a incredible fighter, but it was certain to her now that he would not last long.

They had all fought their best, even lord Champa said that but this was a time when things just did not go the way you would want them to go.

* * *

Some time later,

"Universe six is now without participants and will now therefore be erased" the Grand priest announced.

Kefla sighed as she heard those word, shaking her head as Hit sat down next to her after finally being eliminated by Jiren.

"I am sorry", Hit said looking down away from them. Kefla patted him on the shoulder along with Cabba, "It's all right", he assured Hit, "you did the best you could and we could ask for nothing more."

Hit could only nod and look away while the others just sat in their own worlds.

They were done and this was it. While everyone congratulated each other and Champa mumbled bitterly in frustration she simply stared at the man she had been searching to see the entire time, looking to see him one last time.

He, still in his Ultra Instinct form now just stood as he watched his friend Vegeta fight Jiren in a spectacular fight.

The Omani kings lifted their hands and Kefla felt her body start to shimmer away into nothing.

Still, this did not phase her. Despite being filled with mostly the fear of extinction, there was a little something buried down that seemed to assure her that everything was going to be all right.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. There you have it, chapter 6 is done for our story. I hope you all enjoyed it and are ready for more to come in the future. Until next time my friends. **


	7. Chapter 7

_A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More_

**Disclaimer: Anything in this story that is associated with Dragon Ball does not belong to me. Besides the story itself and the ideas used to construct it, everything you see that reflects Dragon Ball belongs rightfully to the respected owners/creators. This also means I'm not making any personal gain from making this story; especially in regards to profit. This story is strictly meant for the sole purpose entertainment and nothing more. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: A Heart Breaking Turn

"No, it can't end like this!"

Falling to his knees, Goku pounded the ground in frustration.

"I was so close," he thought, "why, why now?"

Looking up, Goku could see that Jiren was back on his feet and the other was making his way over with purpose.

Straining, Goku attempted to pull himself up but he only got so far before collapsing to his knees again.

Goku looked around widely, hoping to find either Vegeta or Frieza anywhere nearby to help him.

However they were no were in sight after being blasted away by Jiren.

Breathing deeply, Goku forced himself not to panic.

There had to be something he could do, there was no way he was going to let this be the end. Yet with his body having reach the point of total exhaustion there didn't seem to be any alternatives to the situation he found himself in.

"Come on," Goku growled. "hell is something I grown accustomed to so this shouldn't be any different. Something, anything has I would give for.

By now Jiren was upon him and Goku dared to look up.

"This is the end Son Goku," Jiren stated.

Goku clenched his teeth and shook his head.

Forming a energy attack, Jiren continued. "Never before have I met someone with with the kind of resistance you have shown me. I respect that just as much as I would praise your expertise as a fighter.

He raised his hand and pointed at Goku, "but the time for all this nonsense has reached its resolution. It was an honor to compete against you, goodbye."

Feeling like his heart was going to burst, Goku shut his eyes, preparing for the inevitable strike that would put the final mark on oblivion.

"I'm sorry everyone," Goku thought believing he his failure was the doom to them all.

* * *

However before Jiren could even make the final blow he was abruptly interrupted.

Two spherical energy balls appeared from out of nowhere and struck Jiren in back.

Shouting in pain, Jiren whipped around to find out who had hit him.

Goku looked up to, shocked by what was occurring but ever so thankful which increased when he saw who it was.

Vegeta, along with Frieza, were coming at Jiren full speed.

Growing, Jiren charged up another attack.

This did not halter the other two, who both powered up with what little energy they had left.

"This ends now!", Jiren yelled.

"NO!", Goku shouted.

* * *

Before Jiren could make his move he was cut off once more.

Once again from behind with Goku literally jumping on to his back.

"What are you doing!", Jiren struggled with all his might to get Goku off him.

Goku did not let go. Using his remaining strength he wrapped his arms around Jiren's waist and dug his feet into the ground.

Goku roared, "DO IT!"

Understanding what his fellow Saiyan wanted, Vegeta came screaming in.

"GALICK GUN, FIRE!", Vegeta roared.

The attack made its mark, and before either Goku or Jiren realized it they were both blown off the edge.

* * *

A few seconds latter...

For a moment everything was dark, but Goku was able to craw his way back from it.

Groaning, he opened his eyes. Which widened by what he saw.

"Dad!", Gohan rushed to his father's side. "You're all right."

Goku looked at his son but didn't say anything.

"Are you all right?," Master Roshi asked.

Everyone on his team was looking at him with concern.

Finding his voice, "I'm fine, what happened."

Krillin looked at him incredulously, "What do you mean what happened, we won!"

Hearing that made Goku turn his head.

Over were universe 11 was, Goku could just make out the outline of...Jiren!

Like Goku, Jiren had been eliminated. This made his Universe 11 the last one to be eliminated from the Tournament of Power while Universe 7 was...

It all hit Goku at once and for the first time in a while he felt tears streaming down his cheeks.

They had done it.

* * *

The main Throne section,

The Grand Priest raised his hand high above his head and proceeded to make the routine informative that carried from the orders of this Tournament. The Omani Kings followed suite.

"As the progressor for the Tournament Of Power and representative to the gracious creators behind me I am now officially declaring the event over and concluded," The Grand Priest announced.

His statement hung a bit before he spoke again, "and the victory in this grandeur, Universe 7!"

Everyone from said universe started cheering and clapping. Both in the claim of victory and the relief that they would not be silenced from existence.

While they did that the Grand Priest cast his gaze over universe 11 who were by now sulking over not only losing but also the no doubt end of their existence.

Keeping his hand raised the father of the angels spoke to them, "congratulations on your efforts Universe 11, you tried your very best to ensure victory and dominance. But yet you came up short, though do not coral sadly over it too much. everyone has those moments were the time is not their and the events of action don't fall into place. Most times it just wont go your way."

His believable enough kind words held some definite truth concealed in them and universe 11 had no choice but to accept that and thank the Grand Priest for that plus the opportunity.

Whether liked it and choose to take it or not.

"Yes, great job!", the future Zeno exclaimed.

"Yeah, you all were awesome and offered a show worth the experience watching", the present Zeno replied after him with as much enthusiasm.

They Especially thanked Jiren because of his outstanding performance as one of the strongest and as the lone wolf of the whole thing by the end.

Jiren did not seem to be focused on anything other than his own thoughts at the moment but even they did not see a small twitch of his lips in appreciation of the praise.

Nevertheless, the Grand Priest closed his yes and reminded them perfectly, "As far as pleasantries and praise are concerned I am now obligated to let you know once again of the consequences for losing in the tournament. Though, I am sure you all know that by now so I do not feel the need to repeat myself right?"

Pointless to argue with those facts universe 11 silently agreed.

"Well then, by the law of this I hear by declare Universe 11 erased!"

Both the Zeno's and the Grand Priest took their raised hands and moved them downward.

Within seconds universe 11 was no more; only an empty seating box left after a blinding flash that shimmered them into nothingness.

Once they were gone the Grand Priest turned his gaze back onto universe 7.

His expression held appraise and joy like the two sitting behind them but underneath was anyone's guess. Still the victors knew better than to argue.

"Once again congratulations on your victory and I am very honored to say this as well as the Omani kings are."

Both Zeno's agreed.

* * *

Spectator's stands,

While everyone else was celebrating on this news, Goku was looking out at what remained the arena.

They had done it, but this did not make Goku quite as happy as the others.

He would not be able to make the wish now, and his stomach turned at the thought of what would happen because of this.

Vegeta and Frieza were both still out there and he knew that in someway one of them was going to get that wish.

The only question was who?

He got his answer, and for the first time in a long time Goku felt his whole world shatter.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. There you have it, another chapter done for our story. I hope you all enjoyed it and like the separations being taken with this version compared to the old one. If you want to, let me know what you think about it and if you have any requests about where it should go from here then go ahead. Until next time my friends**


	8. Chapter 8

_A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More_

Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter of our story. I am grateful for the support and feedback you have given me so without future delay lets get into it shall we? Shout outs goes to cookielover435 and Mighty ranger 1 for their ideas which have contributed greatly to this chapter.

**Disclaimer: Anything in this story that is associated with Dragon Ball does not belong to me. Besides the story itself and the ideas used to construct it, everything you see that reflects Dragon Ball belongs rightfully to the respected owners/creators. This also means I'm not making any personal gain from making this story; especially in regards to profit. This story is strictly meant for the sole purpose entertainment and nothing more. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Change In Our Destiny

Occupying a seat on his Universe's seating bleachers, Goku sat by alone by himself while everyone else moved to the reception area of the arena.

He was a mess and just wanted to be left alone for a little while.

Everyone did there best to lift his spirt, but ultimately they decided to let him be. Seeing that he needed his own time to work things out.

They weren't sure of why, but they didn't press the issue and he was thankful for that. He understood how much they all wanted to get back home, which is what he should want as well right?

Of course. They had won, and he would be able to go home where he would be able to see the faces of Chi-Chi, his wife, and Goten, his youngest child. Part of him was yearning to get back to them and continue the life he had there on Earth never escaped his mind. Even during the tournament. All of that was the driving force that kept him going.

Now that it was all over he should be ready to go back home and continue living in the peace that had been restored once more.

However, that was only partially. Another part of him which overshadowed the previously one greatly had him here, wallowing in misery at his failure.

It was the part that only select few would understand. The part that was hit so hard by the final outcomes of this tournament.

Placing his head into his hands, Goku sighed. The final outcomes of the tournament were hitting him so hard his heart felt like it was going to burst.

"Son Goku."

Goku looked up to see who it was. Once he did he was immediately at attention.

Bowing, he stuttered in surprise, "Grand Priest."

The other nodded, "I saw that your friends were out in the reception area while I was making a quick round of the place. I didn't see you among them so I assumed you would be here. Turns out I was right."

Goku bowed his head, "and now your going to ask me why?"

The Grand Priest surprised Goku when the older told him that wasn't the case.

Smiling the Grand Priest continued, "I have no need for an explanation. I kept a close tab on you during this tournament and from what I see there was more to your actions than just survival for yourself and for Universe. Am I wrong?"

Shaking his head, Goku sat back down, "no."

The Grand Priest studied him, "when I first met you I could tell you were one of those mortal beings that seemed to come few and far between. Selfless is a great word to use when describing you and your actions which you displayed out there." He pointed to the remains of the arena.

Those words hit Goku tremendously, and the wave of tears that had been threatening were no longer able to be held back.

Goku did not stop them.

He placed his face back into his hands while mumbling, "I made a promise. That I would make everything right when it was all over."

It hurt so much, "and I failed to fulfill that promise."

"Are you certain of this?"

* * *

Goku faced the Grand Priest again, "What?"

"Are you sure of this failure?", the Grand Priest repeated.

Goku was confused, "well of course." Deep within a pool of anger was being to come forth.

The Grand Priest caught wind of this, "perhaps I should explain. When I said I was keeping a close eye on you Son Goku I meant it. I saw a lot more then what most others bothered to take note of. So I understand completely this promise you made."

The Grand Priest leaned forward, "and although the wish has been granted to that of who was last standing I am prepared to offer you one that I can provide myself."

Goku stood up stunned, "your kidding."

Actually chuckling The Grand Priest waved a finger, "come now Son Goku. You of all people should know better that that."

Goku bowed and expressed his apologies.

The Grand Priest nodded, "better. Now, before we do this there are a couple of rules you should be informed about."

"Rules?", Goku asked confused again.

The Grand Priests smile widened, "you will understand once I tell you."

Goku agreed to that but had to ask the Grand Priest why he was doing this.

All he got from the other was that he had his reasons.

* * *

?

The best way Kefla could described being erased was that it fit the mold of a deep dreamless sleep. More or less a gigantic slumber, and when suddenly it all came back it didn't hit her so hard.

No, what did hit her hard came later when reality was given back to her.

One of two came quickly to her. After taken a second to familiarize herself with the living world again, she reached up and touched her ear.

Expecting to find the potara earrings there, Kefla was shocked to find out they weren't there anymore.

Kefla did understand. The Potara earrings were only supposed to last one hour at least, that is what she remembered from the two counterparts that had manifested her. She should be split back into them as well though her she was.

For some unexplainable reason the fusion had become permanent.

Kefla was stunned and at a loss for words.

However before she knew it her senses picked up something.

A very familiar presence was approaching.

* * *

"There she is," Goku confirmed.

The Grand Priest had told him to come here once their private meeting was finished.

Goku braced himself and began to mentally prepare himself.

Kefla was aware of his presence, though her suspicions were only made true once he landed on the ground and began walking to Kefla with purpose.

* * *

The look on his face looked to be of friendliness but his movements and posture suggested that something bigger was hiding beneath the surface.

Kefla did not bother trying to call out to him in any way. She just stood there, heart racing as she watched him come up to her.

* * *

Even if his injuries had been healed Goku didn't automatically start running. What he wanted and needed to do would come in time and he felt no need to rush it.

"Well...I can make a good guess on what is on her mind," Goku thought.

His heart started racing a bit because of what was going to go down and how it could go but he forcefully calmed himself.

* * *

Kefla felt so tensed it was almost like being paralyzed.

What could she do?

What could she say?

She had not at all predicted him coming to see her right after this tournament. She more than pictured him making the wish to save them and then going on his merry way. But this could not be farther form the truth.

Thankfully Goku spoke first.

"Hello Kefla," his voice careful.

"Hello Goku," she responded.

Silence for a moment.

"How are you doing?", Goku asked

"Good, you know now that your here I can personally say thank you," Kefla told him.

Goku chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head, "no problem."

Once again there was a trail of silence.

Kefla broke it this time, "was there anything else?"

Goku rubbed his head some more at that question, "actually there are a lot of things I want to talk with you about. And don't worry because I'll get to it, but first I want to ask you not to panic."

Kefla was confused and about to ask him what he meant by that. Before she could it came to her.

Looking around in all directions, Kefla could see they were the only two people out here.

"What?", Kefla said. Where was everyone. Cabba, Hit, and very well all the other Universes.

She turned to Goku, "whats going on."

Goku sighed and to her amazement he embraced Kefla in a hug.

"It won't be easy for you to here, but bear with me," he told her.

From there he layed it all out for her, and with every word from his mouth Kefla felt like her heart was being crushed.

Having to explain this to Kefla was harder than Goku thought it would be.

With every word that came out of his mouth, her grip on him tightened, a strong indicator of how she was taking all this in.

Inwardly, Goku sighed. Although it was not him receiving this explanation, it wasn't hard to understand this must be for her.

When Goku finished he tightened his own grip around her, "I'm sorry."

Kefla was shaking and Goku could hear muffled cries coming from her. The wetness he felt from his shirt came from the tears that were no doubt raining from her eyes as she buried her head into his chest.

"I wished it were different but..."Goku sighed.

This was not going to easy, but he did not falter. When was anything easy for him.

Suddenly, he felt Kefla pull away from him.

The angry look she gave him surprised Goku and he was even more shocked by her sudden explosion.

"You promised to make everything right," Kefla shouted at him.

The tears were coming full force from her puffy red eyes, "You promised me and now I find that it was all a lie."

Stunned by her words, Goku just stood there.

Teeth clenched, Kefla turned away from him.

"They didn't deserve this, none of them did," she said. "And they were erased anyway without a damn second thought."

Goku walked toward her, "Kefla I-"

He was cut off when she whirled around.

"_Don't say another word_," her words were breaking. "_Please..."_

Kefla crumbled to the ground, covering her mouth with one hand as she tried in a failed effort to get herself back together.

Goku stared at her, not knowing what to do.

Her words hit him hard, but he could not blame her.

If anything, he had broken his promise to her. Bringing her back was the only thing he could manage in terms of making up for his failure.

But what good did that do really?

In fact, doing this might have caused more damage than anything else.

Goku was at a loss. The Grand Priest had given him an opportunity to make things right but with the limited restrictions involved this was the only thing his rational mind could think off at the time.

But in doing so he was seeing it all fall apart in front of him again.

What was he going to do now?

_Everything happens for a reason._

The old saying his Grandpa used to tell him came flashing across his mind.

Yes, he had failed to save the universes, but what happened in is in the past and there was nothing he could do about that.

However there was something he could do at this moment in time. All that was left for him to do was choose.

* * *

Kefla wiped her eyes and looked up.

Goku was walking over to her and it looked like he was about to speak.

Kefla opened her mouth, about to tell him off again when this time he cut her off with a firm, "No!"

"Your going to listen to me and what I have to say whether you like it or not!"

His voice was angry and it actually moved Kefla to silence.

Upon her now he offered a hand.

Kefla stared at it for a moment before taking it.

He guided her to her feet and once there he surprised her with another hug.

Kefla at first struggled but once his grip tightened she stopped trying.

What was the point?

When he spoke his voice was soft again, "I apologize for snapping at you Kefla it just..."

It was at that moment that Kefla finally realized how hard this was for him.

Calming down, Kefla wrapped her arms around Goku, returning his embrace.

"I truly am sorry, even if you don't think that," he told her. "But it was just out of my control and this was all I could do."

Hearing this made Kefla looked up at him and he looked back.

Every pained word that came from his mouth was the truth. He had truly done his best to fulfill his promise to her and based on what he told her before this was his attempts to make up for it.

"I know," Kefla said while looking down. "I-I'm sorry for snapping."

Goku tightened his grip around her, "don't be sorry. You have reason to be upset with me."

Kefla looked up at him, "is there really nothing else that can be done?"

Goku pondered her question, "I really don't know but I promise that if there is a way I'll find it."

His words strengthened Kefla a little bit, but then a question came forward in her mind.

Still, what did this mean going forward.

Luckily, depending if he was eye or mind reader, Goku had an answer to her question.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. There it is, another chapter for our story. I hope you all enjoyed it. It has come to my attention, based on some feedback, that there was a way for Goku to bring back all the Universes and that is through Whis. Sorry about that, it slipped my mind. But the more I thought about it I realized what I have here could still work. I mean, at least in my personal opinion, Whis would not go against the actions taken by his father and the Zeno's. So Goku could not get help there. Furthermore, with the rush of what has just taken place, Goku would take advantage of pretty much what ever opportunity was put in front of him. I don't mean to sound harsh but what do you guys think? **


	9. Chapter 9

_A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More_

**Disclaimer: Anything in this story that is associated with Dragon Ball does not belong to me. Besides the story itself and the ideas used to construct it, everything you see that reflects Dragon Ball belongs rightfully to the respected owners/creators. This also means I'm not making any personal gain from making this story; especially in regards to profit. This story is strictly meant for the sole purpose entertainment and nothing more. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Arc: A Seemingly New Begging.

Their ride back was personally gifted to them by the Grand Priest which surprised Kefla.

"Where's the rest of your group?," she asked Goku. "I assumed we would be going with them."

Before Goku could respond, the Grand Priest smoothly cut in, explaining to Kefla that he had persuaded Universe 7 to go on without Goku.

"They believe I require him for a rather important affair", he nodded at Kefla with a smile, "which, in essence, was not false."

"Oh," was Kefla's only response to that before she looked away. Something about the Grand Priest's smile was unnerving to her and his tone only enforced this feeling. Though this could have been summed up to him reasserting his authority. Unlike Champa, the Grand Priest held real power over someone like her and could take her out in an instant if she overstepped her bounds.

Thankfully, Goku sensed how uncomfortable she was getting and stepped in to announce to the Grand Priest that they should be going and not waste to much time. didn't waste more time than necessary.

"I express good luck to both of you and wish you the best," the Grand Priest told them.

Goku bowed, "its has been an absolute honor Grand Priest, I'm not sure how I'll ever be able to repay you for helping me to such a degree."

The Grand Priest smiled again, "don't worry about it, but if asked I assume you will come."

Goku nodded, assuring the Grand Priest that whatever was required of him, he would be ready.

"I'll gladly take you up on those words," The Grand Priest said while also bowing.

With that, the Grand Priest set them on their way.

* * *

The journey to Universe 7 was pleasant enough, however it wasn't perfect either.

Kefla was silent throughout the whole thing. Talking was far down the list of things she was up to at the moment, so she just stood next to Goku without a word and her head down.

Goku wanted to say something but after giving it some thought he decided the best thing to do right now would be to giver Kefla some time to herself. The wounds were still bright, and he did not want to push to hard. It was going to take a while for Kefla to get over this, if ever.

"Some how I'll make this right," Goku thought with determination, "in any way I can this will be corrected."

* * *

Universe 7, Age: 780

Location: Earth

"Man!", Goku exclaimed as he looked around, "does it ever feel good to be home!"

Kefla looked all around, "this is Earth?"

Goku nodded, "sure is, what do you think?"

Filled with amazement Kefla expressed, "it's beautiful!"

Goku laughed, "glad you like it."

A flock of birds flew through the air above them and Kefla looked up to watch them. The sky they flew through was bright blue with only a small array of white clouds. Kefla looked down, her feet were touching a surface covered with lovely green grass that covered as far as her eyes could see. The exceptions of this were a large forest were Kefla could hear the cries of multiple animals and a long lake which sparkled beautifully from the shine of the sun.

This Planet, Earth as she whispered the name to herself, was alive. It was becoming a little too much to take in for her.

Goku noticed the sparkle in her eyes and laughed again. Letting her have this moment, he watched as she took great note of pretty much everything around her and he smiled when, for the first time in what seemed like ages, he could see positivity from her both externally and internally.

"Have you lived here all your life?," Kefla asked him out of the blue.

Goku nodded, "pretty much, ever since I was infant."

Curious, he asked her, "was your planet like this?"

Kefla turned to him, and Goku automatically regretted his question.

"It's okay," Kefla assured him, having seen Goku's expression.

She turned away, "Sadala was...lets just say that it was functional, but it doesn't hold a candle to this place."

Kefla smiled and waved her hands through air, "this place is like a paradise."

Goku awkwardly smiled from behind her but did not say anything. He cursed himself on the inside. The question was a harmless one and it just popped out of him when it seemed like an appropriate time to do so. But he should have know better. Despite Kefla's reassurances the pain in her eyes as well as the hesitation in her voice were proof enough that it was not a good idea.

Turning back to him Kefla asked Goku were they were.

Happy to have something ease the tension, Goku took a second to examine the area they were currently in.

"Well I'm happy to say that the Grand Priest put us in the right spot," Goku said.

Confused Kefla asked him, "what do you mean."

Goku smiled at her and replied, 'my home."

Before Kefla could say or do anything else, Goku took his hand in her own.

"Its within walking distance so we don't have to fly," he told her.

Kefla did not hear that last part, her attention occupied at the moment.

Goku saw she was staring at something, not at him because her eyes were lowered.

He looked down and immediately he was embarrassed.

"Oh gezz!", he expressed, "I'm sorry."

He attempted to pull his hand away, but found it was stuck under Kefla's unrelenting grip.

"Kefla?", Goku asked.

Kefla looked to be off in another world and to her it was like Goku's voice did not exist in this another world.

Still, it wasn't long before Kefla snapped out of it.

When she looked back up at him, Goku could see that her cheeks were flashing.

He was moved to silence by this and although he was unaware of it, a small line of red was appearing on his own.

After letting go of Goku's hand, Kefla apologized.

"I don't know what came over me," Kefla expressed.

Goku put his hands up. "Its okay!", he assured her, "it was my fault for doing that without asking. I promise I won't do that ever again."

Kefla was a slow in a response to his last sentence and Goku could feel his embarrassment rising.

What had he said?

Kefla shook her head, "sorry, how about we get going?"

Extremely grateful, Goku agreed.

"This way," he told her, beginning to walk into the forest.

Kefla followed without question.

As their little hike began no words were said for a while.

Both Goku and Kefla retreated into their own minds for a time.

Kefla was thinking a multitude of things, but she tried to suppress them by observing the surrounding nature.

Goku meanwhile was reflecting on what had just happened back on the edge of the forest.

He couldn't get it out of his mind.

When they last spoke, Goku could have sworn he saw anger in Kefla's eyes because of what he said.

Goku sighed as he continued to ponder it, asking himself, "why are things so complicated?"

* * *

**Authors note: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 9 of our story. Like I always I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you all once again for the support and feedback it really does mean a lot. If you have any requests for the story than please let me know and if they are used for this story than I promise I will credit you. Until next time my friends.**


	10. Chapter 10

_A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More_

**Disclaimer: Anything in this story that is associated with Dragon Ball does not belong to me. Besides the story itself and the ideas used to construct it, everything you see that reflects Dragon Ball belongs rightfully to the respected owners/creators. This also means I'm not making any personal gain from making this story; especially in regards to profit. This story is strictly meant for the sole purpose entertainment and nothing more. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Apart Of The Family?

"Mom!"

Chi-Chi looked down to see her youngest child Goten. He was grabbing on to her clothing; his voice as well as his eyes were filled with joy.

"What is it Goten?", Chi-Chi asked wanting to know what all the fuss was about. She had many things to get done before the evening came.

The boy gave his mother a big grin when he said the words, "Dad's home!"

Hearing this made Chi-Chi gasp and drop the plate she was cleaning, "are you sure?"

Goten nodded and pointed at the kitchen window, "I was outside playing when I sensed his presence nearby. i came back in to tell you as soon as I knew it was him."

Chi-Chi was stunned at her sons words, her heart was swelling at the possibility that her husband had returned.

"Where is he Goten?," Chi-Chi insisted, "is he anywhere nearby?"

Before he could respond, a sudden and loud noise erupted that made the both of them turn their heads.

Goten eyes grew wide and he hopped up and down, "its him mother!"

Not being able to control himself, Goten made a rush for the back door. Urging his mother real quick before heading out in strides.

Chi-Chi watched him go before looking back out the window again. All thoughts of other activity were abandoned at the possibility...

The noise came again, and this time there was no doubt it was the voice of a person.

Happy tears came to Chi-Chi eyes as she heard the enthusiastic shout, "Chi-Chi!, Goten!"

Drying her hands really quick, Chi-Chi followed suite and like Goten she was rushing outside.

* * *

Goku had already made his appearance by the time Chi-Chi was outside, and it was only a few more feet before the Saiyan was nearly brought to the ground by the energy ball that was his son.

"Dad!", Goten cried as he hugged his father tightly around the neck. "I missed you."

Goku laughed, hugging his son back with equal affection, "me too buddy, I missed you too. So much."

Father and Son hugged for another few seconds before Goten jumped down.

"Mom can't wait to see you!," Goten said.

Goku rubbed the boy's head and opened his mouth to speak. However, before he could get a word out he heard a voice shout out his name and when he looked up he literally had no time to react when Chi-Chi came at him with the force that actually knocked him to the ground this time.

Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around Goku's waist and squeezed hard, causing Goku to exclaim that he needed air.

Easing up Chi-Chi cried into her husbands chest expressing greatly how much she missed him and how she thought he was never going to come back.

Goku rubbed her back soothingly, "It's okay Chi-Chi."

Tilting her head up he assured his wife that he was fine and everything was going to be okay.

Happy to hear this, Chi-Chi wiped her tears away and took hold of her husbands hand.

"I'm so glad your back, there is something-"

Chi-Chi stopped talking which confused Goku and he began to ask what was wrong before he noticed were his wife's eyes were directed.

Goku turned and realized her surprise instantly.

* * *

"Are you a Saiyan too?", Goten asked Kefla.

Kefla nodded which made Goten jump in excitement.

"That's awesome!," he exclaimed. "It's always so cool to meet a fellow Saiyan."

With a quizzed look, Goten observed Kefla from top to bottom.

A little weirded out, Kefla was about to ask him what he was doing, but Goten cut her off.

"This is cool," Goten said. "Your power is huge, you must be incredibly strong."

Kefla had to smile at hearing this. Reaching down she rubbed the kids head, "your pretty cool to Goten."

The boy was full of life and energy, just like her father. However what amazed Kefla more than that was the near identical resemblance the two shared.

Kefla could swear she was looking at a clone rather than an offspring.

Goten surprised Kefla when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"If your a friend of my Dad then your a friend of mine too," the boy confirmed.

This actually made Kefla blush in embarrassment. Still, she returned the other's hug with the same enthusiasm.

"I'm glad to be your friend to kid," Kefla told him.

Goten's show of kindness and affection was starting to wear down some of the nervousness that was in Kefla. When Goku finally got around to mentioning his family to her, Kefla had two mindsets. One was that she wanted to yell at or even hit Goku for not giving her the heads up on this earlier. However she restrained herself from doing this. However the second mindset was not so easy...

Kefla heard someone clear their throat and she looked up.

Goku was starting at her and so was his...wife.

Goten, who had already separated was trying to pull her hand in an effort to lead her over to his parents.

Kefla stared at Goku seeing the nervousness in his eyes. She then stared at his wife. Chi-Chi, he heard Goku say, was starting back at Kefla intently. Her expression filled with suspicion as well as a little negativity.

Her look actually bothered Kefla and at that moment she was begging to understand Goku's nervousness.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Well, here we are again, double digits. It so good to be back at this point with you all. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and are ready for more to come. I believe I asked this question around this time in the old version. So I will ask it again if your cool with it: Do you all want to see a sequel to this story after its finished? I think there can be more to tell after it is over. What do you all think? Let me know and as always if you have any requests for the story then let me know and if your ideas are used for the story I promise I will credit you for it. Until next time my friends.**


	11. Chapter 11

_A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More_

**Disclaimer: Anything in this story that is associated with Dragon Ball does not belong to me. Besides the story itself and the ideas used to construct it, everything you see that reflects Dragon Ball belongs rightfully to the respected owners/creators. This also means I'm not making any personal gain from making this story; especially in regards to profit. This story is strictly meant for the sole purpose entertainment and nothing more. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Settling In Part One

Kefla's stomach began whirling as Goten grabbed her hand and began urging her over. This feeling only got worse the closer they got to the boy's parents.

"Goten?," Goku asked his son , "why don't you head back inside for a moment."

The boy looked up at his father surprised, "what, why?"

Goku looked down at his son. His expression still showed some of that gentleness and affection, but in his eyes there was a clear parental sharpness that shown through when he spoke to the boy.

"Please son," Goku urged him. His voice was did not reach the level of demanding but the edge was there, "will catch up more later, I promise."

Goten frowned, and Kefla could see in through the kid's expression that he did not want to leave. Probably due to the fact that he did not understand really about what was going on at the moment. However, Goten eventually gave in and did not go into questioning his father, "Okay Dad."

"Thank you," the other replied. Kefla looked from Goten and up to Goku. There was a slight bit of relief to Goku's voice as he said those last words. It was like the elder Saiyan was actually having a hard time in dealing with this sort of stuff.

Through her own nervousness Kefla felt a small nudge of surprise come in. She had seen a lot out of the man, but to see him actually be uncomfortable and lacking confidence was really something.

After Goten told Kefla that it was nice meeting her, he retreated back into the house. Goku watched his son go, making sure his son was fully in the house before he turned his attention back to his wife, and to Kefla.

He went right back to his wife, and he found her staring intently at him, with a specific look on her face that he knew all to well.

It was the look that demanded every single bit of answer to what was going on here.

Goku braced himself, not sure on how this was going to go. Everything up till this point had been gone by at such a fast rate and now that things were, for right now at least, back to normal everything that happened including this go could either way. It all really mattered on his approach to dealing with these matters.

It wasn't going to be easy, what he was about to do, that was for sure. He could sense within his wife a sense of dissatisfaction. Despite her not even knowing what his previous actions had been, Goku was sure Chi-Chi could make it out without him having to tell her if she were given the time to put things together. That might be what was taking place right now, but he wasn't sure. She was no longer looking at Goku, but at Kefla. The other, was just standing in her own world for the moment. Mind most likely trying hard to preoccupy with other things. It was clear that she did not like this one bit. Nor did he, but he could see that it was more so for her. Being in say, a different city was one thing. Being in entirely different Universe on the other hand was out of the question. Not to mention all the other things on her shoulders at the moment.

On the inside Goku sighed heavily. Out of all the challenges he had faced throughout his life, this one would debatably take the top spot.

Either one were obviously waiting for him to make the first move or say the first words to break the uneasy silence. In all honesty, it was the right thing for him to do so.

* * *

"Come on," Goku whispered. Leaving his wife's side, he walked up to Kefla and placed a hand on her shoulder and begun to urge her forward.

Kefla tensed up, but with hard reluctance she gave in and walked with Goku until they were standing inches from his Chi-Chi.

His wife, and on the inside Kefla had a mixed reaction. All the nervousness within her that was building up was not because she was afraid of this woman. Unlike Goku, who Kefla could see actually was despite his attempts to hide that fact. It was actually down right laughable for one to even consider that idea being true. This woman in the best regards, could not hold a candle to Kefla's power. However, the situation going on here was not revolving around your typical battle. And this is where Kefla felt like the weaker in this type. Like previously mentioned, Goku was doing his best to conceal how he was truly feeling about going through all this. It was not his area of expertise and Kefla could tell that he was doing his absolute best not to crack under the pressure.

So how much better was she. Not very much. Sure, she did have a much stronger backbone then her fellow male Saiyan, and despite her time of existence being rather short, Kefla could still pull her own weight in a verbal match.

However, as much as she didn't like it, that wasn't going to work out too well here. This "Chi-Chi", appeared very capable of sticking up to herself, actually willing to go up against anyone in order to make her words heard and known.

When you get right down to it, ultimately this other woman held all the real power here. At least, for this particular situation.

This was proven true when said woman crossed her arms against her chest and looked sharply at Kefla, asking "and you are?"

Kefla stared right back at her. Yes, this other woman is going to be a lot to handle.

"Chi-Chi, this is Kefla", Goku explained before Kefla could reply herself to the question, "She's...a Saiyan."

"What?", Chi-Chi turned her hard gaze back to her husband.

Goku's reply was laced with nervousness and Kefla could swear she saw him squirm a little. Seeing this kind of behavior out of him was unreal.

"Well, she-", Goku tried.

"I thought there were no other Saiyans," Chi-Chi said. "I recall you telling me that along with Vegeta and his children, you and our children were the only Saiyan's left."

Kefla saw Goku rubbed the back of his head flustered. It was difficult for him, and he really was doing his best.

Still, Chi-Chi's last words came to her mind, "_only Saiyans left?"_

"Chi-Chi", Goku reasoned, "its not easy to explain but please hear me out."

Chi-Chi sighed in frustration but complied.

The two then retreated a few feet away from Kefla were they began to talk quietly among themselves.

Kefla only watched them walk away before she was trying to occupy her attention elsewhere.

As much as she would have liked to know what Goku and his wife were talking about, Kefla figured it would be best to wait.

Besides, it gave her the chance to relax her tense muscles and turning stomach. Kefla was thankful for this and she took the time to gaze out and look at the surrounding area. The beauty of it was still a wonder to her, and Kefla could not help but get tangled up in it all. In her belief, a world like this just didn't seem real and yet here it was right in front of her.

"WHAT!?"

Kefla turned around.

It was a shocking scene for Kefla to see.

Chi-Chi, looking like she was ready to kill something, was furiously shouting at her husband. Goku backed up from her a little and put his hands up, trying to calm her down with a shaky voice.

"There is no possible way that is going to happen!," Chi-Chi shouted at her husband.

Goku began to plead with his wife, "but Chi-Chi-"

Chi-Chi pointed a finger at him and growled.

Goku freaked and shrank a little more, seemingly going into a panic.

"I swear Goku," Chi-Chi rubbed her temples in frustration, "you do the stupidest things sometimes."

Goku tried to say something but when Chi-Chi sent a smoldering glare his way, he went quiet again instantly.

Kefla frowned upon seeing this. Any nervousness she had was quickly being replaced by a sudden anger, and before she knew it her feet were moving her over to Goku and Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi was about to say something else before this time she was cut off.

"Hey!"

Both Chi-Chi and Goku looked in the direction of where the shout came from.

Kefla was staring intently at the two, "what is going on here. If its something involving me then I want to know about it and it better be right now."

She crossed her arms and waited.

Collecting herself, Chi-Chi mimicked Kefla by crossing her own arms over her chest.

"If you must know," Chi-Chi explained, "my husband has suggested you stay with us!"

Hearing this, Kefla looked over at Goku who was appearing to have collected himself a bit.

"Please Chi-Chi," Goku begged. "I promised I would help her."

Chi-Chi glared at Goku, "what do you think is, a hotel or something. I take care of you and our child and that's already enough!"

Chi-Chi pointed at Kefla, "there is no way I can add another Saiyan to my plate."

Kefla was stunned and looked over at Goku.

The other was a mess, he looked at Kefla apologetically before going back once again to try and persuade his wife. His words were like a broken record, stuttering and breaking as they came out of his mouth.

Chi-Chi put a hand up, "No Goku!"

Goku completely stopped talking at that point.

Chi-Chi turned her head up and sighed, muttering to herself in frustration.

It was at that point that Kefla grew tired of all this.

But instead of exploding, she took a deep breath and approached this the smart way.

"Excuse me."

Chi-Chi looked at Kefla again.

"I know this must be a huge shock to you miss," Kefla informed. "I can tell your angry over it and I can understand that."

Kefla found this was actually really hard to do, but she kept on, choosing any word carefully.

"You come off to me as someone who takes things seriously, and from our introduction I can tell you are a hardworking person who thinks logically."

Kefla nodded over to Goku, "but as your husband just explained to you, I am in need of help and he has been so kind to offer it."

Kefla then turned back to Chi-Chi, "I ask that you please reconsider. Yes, I am a Saiyan, but despite what you initially think I am not a savage and can swear to you truthfully that I will not be a burden on you."

Bowing, Kefla continued, "I ask you for whatever assistance you can give. Please."

Kefla swallowed. As much as she hated having to do that, it was the more logical thing to do and she could only hope now that it would do the trick.

Chi-Chi eyed Kefla up and down.

"My husband expressed to me that you have a lot of varying potential, could this apply to other things besides fighting?", Chi-Chi asked.

Kefla thought that question over, "I don't know really, however I know that my determination is unparalleled. Whatever you would need me to do I am sure within time I could do it."

It was Chi-Chi's turn to think this over.

"And if you are thinking it don't worry", Kefla assured the woman, "you won't get any problems from me."

Chi-Chi continued to thinks this over for what seemed like forever to both Kefla and Goku.

Until finally, Chi-Chi sighed again and began to nod her head.

"Okay", she motioned towards the house, "come, lets get you set up."

Kefla nodded, "thank you."

As Kefla began walking with Chi-Chi she heard the faint sound of Goku sighing in relief from behind them.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. There you have it, another chapter completed. As always I hope you enjoyed it and are ready for more. Now I noticed that there was some demand for longer chapters. I thought this over and came to a conclusion. I don't really like filler so i try to add more impact through short bursts. I hope that is okay and if it isn't then I promise whenever there is a very important moment happening then I will make the chapters longer.**

**Adding to this I want to answer this question if it were ever asked. The reason I had Kefla act the way she did with Chi-Chi is not because she is intimidated by the other. Having analysed the woman and taking note of her obvious anger, Kefla knew that using a much more logical approach was the right way to handle the situation. I hope that clears things up. So long my friends. Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

_A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More_

Author's Note: I want to give a shutout to cookielover435. This chapter as well as a few coming up will have things in them that have inspiration from that peron's feedback given to me. I greatly appreciated it.

**Disclaimer: Anything in this story that is associated with Dragon Ball does not belong to me. Besides the story itself and the ideas used to construct it, everything you see that reflects Dragon Ball belongs rightfully to the respected owners/creators. This also means I'm not making any personal gain from making this story; especially in regards to profit. This story is strictly meant for the sole purpose entertainment and nothing more. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Settling In Part Two

"This was my eldest son's room," Chi-Chi explained to Kefla as she opened the door which led into the room.

Kefla looked all around as she followed Chi-Chi in the room, analyze every inch of the room.

It wasn't bad actually. Nothing spectacular for sure, but it was well kept and adequately sized.

"its very nice", Kefla commented.

"Thank you," Chi-Chi set a pair of sheets along with a cover on to the bed, "as a mother I try to make sure my son's have the best environment to grow up in."

She looked at Kefla, "its a lot of hard work, but you get used to it after a while. Especially because I love them with my very being."

Kefla nodded awkwardly and continued to observe the room.

"What was your eldest son's name if you don't mind me asking?", Kefla asked.

Chi-Chi walked over to a desk that was positioned by the window. She placed a hand on and appeared to reminisce with a smile on her face.

She then looked at Kefla again, "you probably saw him with my husband. I'll be honest with you, I am very ignorant when it comes to whatever they decide to run themselves into."

Kefla was caught a little off guard when Chi-Chi's eyes flashed and her lips formed into a scowl.

"But my Gohan is more than just a fighter. He is a bright young man who has made quite a life for himself."

Chi-Chi looked back at the desk again, and Kefla saw her smile again.

"At one time, my husband and I had similar perceptions when it came to hard work. But that changed drastically when I first got pregnant. I realized that if you truly want something in this world for yourself than it can't come from what others have set in stone for you."

She looked back at Kefla, "Mind over body is what I always go by, and if you were to see how my son has turned out then it would become more understandable about where I come from. I personally have nothing against your race, but when it interferes with my responsibility as a mother and wife that when it becomes a problem."

With that Chi-Chi walked towards the door, "I'm sure you want some time to get settled in. Dinner will be ready shortly."

After taking in all of what Chi-Chi said, Kefla could only nod and say, "okay, thank you."

When Chi-Chi left, Kefla closed the door.

Turning back, she went over to the bed and pushed the clothing for it aside.

It was only then when she allowed fatigue to set in and collapsed in an exhausted heap on the bed.

Sighing, Kefla buried her head into the mattress.

* * *

Later,

Dinner with Goku and his family wasn't really that bad if Kefla had to admit it.

Goten, the eager one that he was, got Kefla up from the slight snooze she had taken by surprising her with a sudden leap onto her bed. He brought her down to the kitchen were she was surprised to see the table filled with tons of delicious food that the other woman had somehow prepared within a short amount of time. Goku was already there, so once everything was settled in and Chi-Chi gave the word she and her fellow Saiyans did what Saiyans did.

Afterwords, when Goku was helping his son get ready for bed, Kefla stayed behind to help Chi-Chi clean up. The other was grateful for the assistance, but still did not say much to Kefla as they worked. Kefla was okay with this, it wasn't like there was anything relatable the two of them could talk about anyway.

When Kefla finished helping Chi-Chi out, she retreated to her room.

There she began to settle down for the night.

It was only when she finished making the bed ready that there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Kefla called before standing up to face the door.

"Hey Kefla."

It was Goten.

Kefla brightened a bit upon seeing him, "hey Goten what's up."

Goten walked up and Kefla noted that the boy was already clad in his pajamas.

"Shouldn't you be in bed by now?", Kefla asked.

Goten pouted at her words, "hey I may be short, but I not a kid."

Kefla had to smile and rub the boy's head, "okay I'm sorry. So, what do you need?"

"I just came by to ask how you were?"

Kefla observed Goten for a second, "I doing all right why do you ask?"

Goten looked at her, "you looked a little sad during dinner. I could sense there was something troubling you greatly."

Kefla was shocked by this, "you could sense how I was feeling?"

Goten laughed nervously, "yeah I didn't mean to, honest. But sometimes it just happens by accident."

Kefla smirked, "I don't buy it, but I appreciate your concern. And so you came by to make sure everything was okay?"

Goten nodded.

Kefla patted Goten on the shoulder, "don't worry yourself over it I'm fine. Hardships are always difficult to get over but that is why we are Saiyan. That stuff will pass if we want it to."

Goten nodded again.

Kefla smiled and turned, "you better get going, your mother will probably get angry for why your not in bed and I don't want you to get in trouble on my account."

"Okay, thanks Kefla," Goten said.

"No problem, _kid."_

Goten groaned and told her not to say that.

Kefla laughed and apologized to Goten, but the boy still made Kefla swear up and down that she wouldn't do it again.

"there you are Goten, your mother was starting to get worried!", a voice said that made Kefla and Goten look up.

It was Goku.

"Come on son I better get you to bed before your mother gets on us", Goku teased.

Goten nodded, "okay Dad."

The boy retreated from the room, and Goku watched, waiting until the boy was out of sight before turning back to face Kefla.

"You sure he's your son," Kefla joked. "It feels like I'm dealing with a full on duplicate of you."

Goku laughed and assured Kefla that was not the case.

"Your right though, it is a little unbelievable the amount we share in similarity," Goku said.

He didn't speak for a second and Kefla had to ask him, "is everything all right?"

"Of course", Goku assured. "I not very good at these kinds of things but I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Kefla sat on her bed, "your son already asked me that. You know I think you pointed out a difference between the two of you right there."

Goku put a finger to his head mockingly, "of course, your such a genius."

Kefla had to laugh, "don't get so hotheaded, it was only a joke."

"I know, I was only joking to," the both had to share a laugh.

Goku put a hand on the doorway, "but really though, how are you feeling?"

Kefla looked at him before sighing.

"I don't know really. I mean its only been a short while so there is still a great pain there. However something else came across my mind. Its..."

Goku walked into the room and took a seat beside her. "Its okay", he assured her, "you can tell me."

Kefla put her head down and sighed again, "its. I really don't know, there is a feeling in me other that the pain and I starting to believe that's it guilt."

Confused, Goku asked her what she meant by guilt.

Kefla looked back up at him, and Goku could see that she was trying to fight back tears.

"I'm a _fusion_," she spat the word out like it was poison. "I wasn't supposed to be here forever. My counterparts only used me as a last resort and even then it proved to be of a wasted effort."

It was at this point where the tears started to flow, "i feel so conflicted."

Goku finally understood what she was telling him, "you feel like guilty because your belief is that you took your counterparts lives away."

Kefla nodded and put an arm over her eyes, the tears were flowing stronger by the second.

"I-", her voice chocked. "I don't understand it. I failed my part but when did that mean I needed to be permanent."

Goku was silent for a moment before he reached with a hand and removed Kefla's arm away from her face.

The look on his face made it hard for Kefla not to look away as he began to speak again.

"Look, I don't understand it either and there is no real for me to understand how you are feeling right now," Goku said. "But I can say this."

Kefla waited.

"It would not seem that way to you now," Goku pointed out, "but I feel partly responsible for what happened at the Tournament of Power, and with this in mine I want you to know that although I failed my promise to you, I won't fail the second time."

He put a hand on Kefla's shoulder, "what I want to know now is, are willing to go along?"

Kefla looked at the hand on her shoulder before then looking back at him.

His words were genuine enough but the his face showed how much he meant it.

Kefla sighed once more but began to nod her head, "okay."

Goku smiled and patted her shoulder, before getting up and walking towards the door.

"My wife is probably wondering where I'm at," Goku apologized.

"It's fine," Kefla said. "There's plenty of time to go around."

Goku agreed to this, "your right, but don't worry. I won't keep you waiting too long."

Kefla smirked, "for what? Oh, you mean to kick your ass in our rematch. I can't wait for that, thanks for reminding me."

Goku smirked right back, "well see about that."

He turned, "well, I leave you be. I'm beat after today as I'm pretty sure you are too."

Before he could leave Kefla called out, "Goku?"

He turned back, "yes?"

"Good night", Kefla said with a smile.

Goku smiled too, "Good night Kefla."

* * *

Goku and Chi-Chi's room.

"Goku?"

Goku turned on the light and turned to face his wife, "yeah?"

Chi-Chi was not quick to respond, in fact it looked like she was actually afraid to speak.

Worried, Goku grasped her shoulder gently but anxiously asked her what was wrong.

Chi-Chi sighed, "I wanted to tell you this ever since you got back."

"Tell me what?", Goku asked, "Chi-Chi, whats wrong?"

Chi-Chi took a deep breath before looking at her husband.

Goku could see a tear rolling down her cheek, "uh...Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around Goku surprising him.

However what stunned him even more were the next words that came from her mouth.

"Goku i'm pregnant!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Another chapter done for our story, and at no time does it ever get boring. I hope you all enjoyed it and are ready for more. If you have any requests then by all means send them to me please and if they are used for the story then I promise I will credit you. Until next time my friends.**


	13. Chapter 13

_A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball or anything associated with it. With the exception of the story, everything belongs to them. This being said there is no personal gain being made here; especially profit. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 13:

_Goku, his hands trembling, gathered the equally trembling form of Kefla into his arms. She was just barely awake, edging close to the point of unconsciousness. The injuries she had suffered from were beginning to take their toll and were becoming to hard to ignore._

_Just thinking back to what had just happened made Goku sick. "What have I done!", he thought. The power that was now running through him had turned him into everything he fought against and this was the outcome. _

_"Never again!", Goku told him self with completely seriousness._

_Taking a look around, Goku made sure no one was around. From what he could sense, all the other fighters were above ground._

_He shook his head in disgust for himself. Kefla's blood was starting to soak into what remained of his clothing. This was his indicator to act now and fast._

_Suddenly, Goku felt Kefla's head press up against his chest, snuggling close to the warm heat of his clothing to as if read his heart beat. He smiled at that, she was clinging to him like a big blanket and he felt better to know the fusion was at peace for a moment, though the pain she was feeling had her trembling in his already shaking hands. He planned to make sure Kefla would get immediate help from her fellow universe six members once she was brought to them._

_Before he took off he leaned in close to the now base form fusion and whispered "I promise I will bring you all back after the tournament, I promise"._

_Then with speed he took off; unaware that Kefla had heard everything he had said and before blacking out a small smile crossed her face._

* * *

Kefla awoke with a start.

Her head was pounding, heart beating incredibly fast, and body covered in sweat.

"What was that?", she thought.

Nothing like that had ever come to her before, and along with that it felt so real.

However before Kefla could think more about this, her stomach suddenly started to churn.

Feeling ill, Kefla made a dash for the bathroom in her room.

Lifting up the seat, Kefla unleashed the contents of her stomach in three quick heaves.

Once she was done, Kefla flushed the toilet and grasped her stomach.

"What is going on?", she wondered. First the dream and now this?

Kefla was starting to get really worried, but before she could get any time to think about it she was cut off again.

This time it was external. Sounds of repeated knocking were coming from her bedroom door.

Forcing herself to get up, Kefla walked back into the room and glanced over to her left at the clock that was situated on the dresser right next to her.

Her mind was still in a haze, as was her vision so she put a hand over her eyes and waited for the cloud of fog to clear and straight. A few seconds was all it took for that to happen and once she was now more awake and no longer in a drowsy state, Kefla glanced at the red numbers stretched over to cover the black space they were on.

Taking notice of them and seeing what the actual time was now, Kefla became immediately confused. Clearly displayed, the clock told her that it was ten minutes towards ten o'clock in the morning.

"who the hell is wakes up this early!?", Kefla wondered to herself.

Starting to become more alert now, Kefla glanced at the door.

_Knock Knock. _

Kefla was at first pissed but when she remembered where exactly she was, that anger disintegrated fast. Taking a look through the curtains, Kefla saw that light was slowly beginning to seep in over the horizon. Kefla opened them all the way now.

The knocking had stopped again, but Kefla could tell it would begin again.

And she could tell now who was at the door. Besides her ability to sense who was at the door, Kefla knew there was only one person who would knock at such a time and with so much persistence.

Approaching the door now, Kefla went to open it.

And once she did she found her expectations proven right.

* * *

"Good morning Goku."

The other had his hand raised in the intention of knocking once more but when saw Kefla he smiled sheepishly and put his hand away.

"Good morning Kefla," he chuckled softly. Kefla took not that he was fully dressed and looked to have been up for quite some time now. However he did not look tired in the least and looked at Kefla with that same enthusiasm she knew only he could pull of so well.

"Hey Kefla, are you ready?", Goku asked her. He was keeping his voice quiet.

Kefla stared at Goku in puzzlement.

"Ready for what!"", Kefla asked him while trying to keep her voice quiet, "Why are you up this early and constantly knocking at my door when you know that I'm asleep and you could possibly wake up the others up."

Kefla was more than annoyed at this point and that showed in her next response when she asked him, "Do you have any consideration and decency at all!?"

Taken aback by her outburst, Goku raised his hands up in reaction to it as his own bit of confusion set in.

"Whoa, hey I'm sorry Kefla", Goku apologized. "I didn't know you were sleeping. I assumed you were an early riser to."

Hearing him say this made Kefla calm down ask in a more controlled voice, "Well I'm not, but now that I am up you can go ahead and tell me what's up."

Goku went on to explain to her that the reason he had been knocking on her door was to see if she was ready yet because apparently they were going to be heading out to run a few errands.

"Errands?", Kefla was confused.

Goku stepped into her room and closed the door.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention it to you and I apologize," Goku told her. "Chi-Chi wanted me to take care of a few things for her and that is why I am up so early. Wanted to get them done quickly. I want you to help with them because there is a little side trip I want to take first before taking care of the other things that involves you if you want to."

Kefla asked him what the little side trip was and Goku explained to her, although he appeared incredibly embarrassed to talk about it.

"I know very little about women," Goku said carefully, "but I'm at least aware they don't like to wear the same clothes over and over. If you wan't too, I can take you to the various shops within the city and you pick yourself out a new wardrobe."

Goku struggled to get all that out, and his cheeks were incredibly flushed after speaking.

Kefla was not far behind him as her cheeks started to flush to though she hoped Goku did not see this happening.

"Goku, I...I am so sorry", Kefla apologized with her head down. She now instantly regretted getting angry with him.

Goku smiled again and reassured her that it was okay.

"It really is my fault for not asking you before hand, maybe then I would have realized that you were not much of a morning person."

Looking up again at him, Kefla nodded, "it's okay."

Goku met her nod with one of his own and asked Kefla sincerely, "would you like if we picked this up later, I can come back later at another time and let you possibly pick up some of that extra sleep you missed if you can."

Kefla shook her head, "No, as nice as that offer is, I would not want to leave you hanging alone and awake for the next several hours with noting to do. What kind of person would I be if I did that."

Kefla then turned her body halfway towards the door and looked inside, "If you can give me some time to get dressed and then we can start."

She looked back at Goku and asked, "Is that all right?"

Goku nodded, "Yes, that would be fine. Are really sure though?"

Kefla nodded in assurance, "Yes I am, now get going or else your going to find yourself out the door and against the wall."

Her statement of cocky confidence made Goku have to hold back laughter."

"Okay then, but don't worry. My son is heavily sleeper just like his old man and I'm pretty sure Chi-Chi is exhausted after yesterday."

He actually had the gal to lean down and say that last part to her in a cocky whisper, "with that in mind it would actually be amusing to see you try and throw me out."

Kefla's cheeks flushed red again, but she saved face and smirked. Shoving Goku's face away from her with her hand she stated, "Okay old man, that may be true, but if not the true results have yet to be seen and when they are shown you will certainly not like them and wish you did not see them at all. Because they will not be pretty. But that will come in time so please if you don't mind?"

Goku's only response to that was another, "Okay", before he retreated down the hall and out of her sight. Although he could have gone a to a lot of places to wait for her, Kefla knew undoubtedly were she would find him waiting. The kitchen. Because if one Saiyan knew another, then that is the place he would be.

Laughing herself, Kefla made her way back in to her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Despite their little exchange, Kefla could feel her heart thudding a little more faster against her chest. Goku was so caring to do this for her. Kefla knew eventually that she would have to get new clothes and it was so nice of him to offer right away.

Turning on the lights, Kefla walked over to the closet to regain her regular outfit. If she was going outside then she would obviously need to be wearing something other than her under garments.

As she opened the closet door however she stopped. It came to Kefla in a flash and it was only now did she notice that she was wearing her undergarments and all that time spent talking to Goku earlier had been done while she was wearing them. Luckily it was very dark so that hopefully he didn't see her.

Kefla could not believe that she forgot about that, and she was bombarded by the embarrassment that came with after realizing the large state of undress she was in while talking to a man

Shaking her head she thought, "how could I be so stupid."

As she gathered up her training cloths, Kefla made a firm promise to her self that she would think before she acted and that nothing like that was ever going to happen again.

* * *

_Sometime later,_

In the kitchen area, Goku sat in one of the tables chairs. Chin in hand, and in deep thought as he waited for Kefla to exit her room and arrive.

"What was I thinking there?" He questioned himself, "Why do I keep doing these things without thinking first."

Goku slapped himself on the head as a way to punish himself. He had told himself many times before when that some things were going to have to change. Selectively, a few of those bad habits he had. Heck, that resolution extended even farther back. To the Tournament of Power.

And yet, he still could not shake them off and start acting a new. Truthfully he never expected it to be this hard.

It was like whenever he took one good step in the right direction, he would then fall flat on his face with the next. Like an endless streak of shoe laces tying themselves together and making the user fall flat on there face.

With that in mind, Goku's way of thinking shifted.

Although many would say he was a pure of heart, and could never truly be someone to do wrong that wasn't always true. Sure, to an extent Goku had his heart in the right place and would always stick his life out for the sack of the others if needed but he was not completely innocent. And if he was being totally truthful with himself then he would know that. There was always another side to him that was not so innocent and dove more into the negative aspects that most likely extended into his Sayian heritage and roots. Though, every time that small part of him would be squashed by the more better side of him.

However, since the tournament and his actions within said event something had awakened within him that greatly troubled him. He did not know how, but the bad side of him seemed to be growing at a slow by steady rate and he feared what was going to happen if kept on.

Goku cursed himself for ever choosing to be apart of that whole mess. If none of it had ever occurred then maybe he would not be experiencing this sudden split within himself.

Then again, if he did not then he would not have the one person who had gained his interest ever since he had met her. Kefla.

Suddenly Goku felt like he was being controlled by some other force. His thoughts drifted into more devilish territories.

Earlier, when they had been talking, Goku had noticed that Kefla was in her...

She most likely assumed that he did not notice she was certainly wrong because oh boy did he notice.

Abruptly, Goku shook his head and pounded his face with his hands. Many times he had felt like this. Like he had no control over what he was doing and what he was thinking. It was like something within him was somehow another sentient being of its own and could just take over his body like they were actually sharing it. Goku could only hope that it was some other being and not what he was scared to believe: the evil side of him.

His thoughts kept focusing on Kefla and the sight of her he only got a few minutes to see. As a Saiyan, Kefla was obviously not a girly girl like his wife Chi-Chi. Kefla was a fully developed Saiyan woman. And her features stuck out so much it was actually driving him a little mad.

Goku had never seen an actual female member of his species until he had competed in the Tournament of Power.

Now that he had, he felt a change inside him.

Seeing Kefla in such a state made Goku feel things that he did not understand. He did not know whether they were good or bad. And since he did not know it scared him so much more that he tried his best to keep them buried as best as he could do.

Goku wished with all his might that things weren't so messed up as they were right now. That he could just take it all back if he could.

But he could not, and now he had to deal with it no matter how much it pained him to.

"Hey, are you all right?", a worried voice asked him.

Surprised, Goku looked up to see Kefla standing in the doorway entrance to the kitchen.

* * *

Suddenly, Goku felt he had control over himself again.

Once he found his voice he spoke carefully and modulated, "uh, yeah."

He then chuckled nervously and asked, "Why?"

Kefla looked at him, "Well, I asked because when I came in here I found you sitting with your face in your hands like you were in distress. I could even feel it in your KI."

Goku looked at her strangely, like he didn't get what she was saying before he got it.

Although he realized it, he did not know what to say to her. Based on what he had been thinking of previously, there was no way he could tell her anything.

Hopefully she would understand when he said in a low voice, "um, I rather not talk about it."

For a moment he thought Kefla would go on again with a possible interrogation, but she just shrugged her shoulders and muttered and an, "Okay."

She headed over to the fridge and asked if Goku would like to have breakfast before they began and he responded with an automatic positive yes.

That seemed to lighten the mood a bit and the like a minute ago the two of them were for now on good terms again.

* * *

_Later out in the woods,_

After the fulfilling breakfast, Goku and Kefla began taking flight to their destination.

As they flew, neither barley spoke more than a few words unless it was related to Goku asking how much father and Kefla stating that is wasn't much longer.

Most of the time it was complete silence between them. Which was fine with them as it gave them another opportunity to be alone with their own separate thoughts.

Kefla during all the time up until now began thinking about something that bothered her.

That dream she had. Was it a really a dream?

Sighing inwardly, Kefla crossed her arms while in thought. This wasn't the first time something like this happened but it was the first major example. There were moments ever since she was brought back were she felt like there was something very wrong and it must have had something to do with the Tournament of Power. Though every time Kefla tried to think back to the specific moments of it she came back with blanks.

She sighed out loud this time and put her head into one of her hands.

This caught the attention of Goku who asked her if she was okay.

Kefla had to force down the emotions she was feeling and tell him that yes she was. Hoping he would drop it, Kefla was gratefully that he did and went back on to flying.

Kami, did she ever want to believe that this would stop happening to her and not go on forever. Things have been so messed up that is was not in the least bit funny.

Who only knows what Goku must be like after all this.

"What could he possibly thinking that would be any worse than what I am thinking?", Kefla wondered.

Well, the answer to that was that what he was thinking was a lot similar to her. And just like her, Goku wished he could make them go away.

* * *

**Hey everyone, that does it for chapter 13. I hope you all enjoyed it. As always, if you have any request, or opinions, or critique then let me know by reviews and private messaging. Also, I have a question. Until next time everyone. See you all soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

_A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball or anything associated with it. With the exception of the story, everything belongs to them. This being said there is no personal gain being made here; especially profit. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 14:

"Kefla, are you all right?"

"Huh?", Kefla replied turning her head to look at Goku.

"You seemed bothered by something," Goku commented. "Whats wrong?"

Kefla looked away from him, taking a second to look around one more time before returning her gaze to him.

"It's weird?", she commented.

Goku stared at her confused, "what is?"

Kefla's face hardened, "this place isn't beautiful."

Goku was confused and was about to ask Kefla what she meant by that, until he took the time to look around himself.

"Oh", he muttered, it was suddenly becoming clearer to what she was referring to.

"Did they not have places like this on your world?", Goku asked her.

Kefla's gazed out to the crowds of people walking by them, "nothing this big."

Goku nodded, "well if that's the case don't let it overwhelm you. It was like that for me at first but thanks to some of my friends I was able to manage."

"Okay," Kefla agreed and she followed Goku as he guided their way to the clothing store. Luckily this store was located in the city's lower levels were there the amount of people began to dwindle down significantly.

* * *

As they were walking, Goku and Kefla noticed what looked to be a group of people positioned in an ally way between two buildings. Further inspection showed that it was a gang of youngsters. Kefla stopped and stared at them, wondering what they were up to. She noticed that in their hands were what looked to be spray cans.

At that point it became clear to Kefla just what these kids were up to.

One by one they were taking turns spraying juvenile messages on the wall of one of the buildings.

Kefla couldn't believe this. Memories were starting to flood back now. Conflicting ones of seeing this same kind of thing happen back on Sadala.

Upon looking around, one of the boys turned and actually caught Kefla staring at them.

The boy smiled and nudged one of his partners in crime.

The other turned and caught a glimpse of Kefla too.

They were young, but Kefla was surprised just how young they actually were.

These boys couldn't have been older than 13 years old. And each one of them were giving her perverted stares, eyes searching her up and down.

Disgusted by this, Goku took Kefla by the arm.

"Come on, the place is not very far," he told her.

Kefla just nodded and continued to walk with him.

She shuddered, a mixture of embarrassed and disgusted flowing into her.

Goku asked if she was okay and Kefla responded that she way. Thankfully for her Goku did not purse it any further than that. Instead he continued his role as a guide.

However, unbeknownst to the two of them, the two kids from before had notified the others of their little gang and began a pursuit of the two Saiyans.

* * *

"Hello Goku," the woman from behind the counter smiled as Goku entered the store.

Goku returned her smile and waved, "hello Isis."

Isis Morrison was an elderly woman of about 65. Short, grey haired, and a hunch in her back, Isis was someone who had worked pretty much all their entire life and did not get tired of doing it no matter hold much it could be some times.

"Chi-Chi send you here again," Isis asked closing the register.

"no not this time," Goku replied, "but don't worry, that doesn't mean I'm not buying anything today."

Isis laughed, "That's good. Well you have fun deary. Oh, hello."

Goku saw Isis eyes shift to Kefla who had appeared from behind him.

"Sorry Isis," Goku apologized,"This is Kefla. She is a friend of mine and she is new to the area. I'm helping her get fitted in."

Smiling picking up again Isis commented, "your such a good boy Goku. Always willing to lend a hand when needed."

The elderly woman's gaze turned from Goku back Kefla, "well if that's the case hello my dear. My name is Isis. I'm the owner of this establishment. If you need anything let me know, or let some of my daughters know, they should be around working."

"Thank you," Kefla said with a smile. She was starting to like Isis already. The woman was bright and already showing her increased level of kindness.

"No problem," Isis looked at Goku and joked, "no offense, but I were to speak woman to woman, it would be better for you if my daughters helped with your selection."

Kefla laughed as she saw Goku flush in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about me," Kefla assured Isis, "I'll make sure to keep him in check. Thank you so much for offering your assistance."

With that, Kefla took Goku by the arm and began looking around.

* * *

"You sure they wen't in here here," one member asked.

The other scowled, "of course they did. They just went in their not even a minute ago. I swear your an airhead sometimes."

The other laughed at the expense of the embarrassed member.

"What ever," he growled.

The leader of the group nodded towards the store, "come on you clowns lets not waste any more time just standing around. Lets have some fun."

The rest agreed to that and began heading toward the store.

* * *

Goku never thought of Kefla as someone who would enjoy partaking in the activity of shopping. He sure didn't, but just like his wife, Kefla was jumping into like something had possessed her.

In the time span of just two minutes, Kefla already had a huge pile of cloths picked out, ranging from shirts all the way to various jackets. All of which were selected to her preferred style.

Even though only two minutes had gone by, Goku was already starting to feel over whelmed by the time they got to the dressing rooms. He had to take a seat on one of the chairs outside to rest. While also holding on to Kefla's mountain of clothes.

Closing his eyes, Goku slumped into the chair. He wondered to himself how this could be so exhausting. He had been in plenty of fights were he had almost died due to exhaustion and fatigue, but this was just mere clothes shopping. Probably had something to do with mental strength and Goku knew that in his case, there was very little when it came to stuff like this.

"How does this look Goku?", Kefla asked.

Goku reopened his eyes, only to have them widen extremely.

Kefla looked at him confused, "Is something wrong?"

She smoothed out the arms of her jacket. It was razor black in color with a few cutting lines of silver, and it fit perfectly over her form. Under the jacket was a deep black shirt that she had tucked in to the jeans she also had on. Which snugged her lower half, showing off her curves. For a final touch she had on a pair of tight black boots.

Goku was staring at her with a fixated stare, eyes looking like they were going to pop out of his skull.

Kefla leaned against the wall and smirked, "I take it you like it then?"

Goku snapped out of it, "oh yeah, I think it looks great...great choice."

Kefla laughed, "thank you."

* * *

Suddenly, Goku and Kefla's attention were brought to a scream.

Turning their heads, they saw a horrifying scene take place.

Isis was on the ground, having been shoved their by a kid who was now holding out a knife.

The scream had come from one of Isis's daughters who was now on the ground trying to shield her mother, begging for them to stop.

The leader motioned with the knife, "keep quite you. Lets us take care of business and there won't be any trouble."

He turned his head to the others, "okay boys get started."

They began to spread out, one of the boys going to work on the register, while the others were going around gathering items.

"Please," Isis begged, "don't do this."

The leader of the gang gave her a crooked smile, "sorry lady, but us wolves gotta eat to."

"But-", Isis began before she was cut off.

"Shut up!," the leader threatened. He began to take a swing with the night, but before he could get a chance he was forcefully stopped.

* * *

The leader cried out in agony as he felt like his wrist was being crushed into pieces.

He dropped the knife and looked.

Kefla had taken a hold of his wrist and was squeezing as tightly as she could while keeping controlled.

"What how are you doing this, AHH!"

The leader cried out again as the bones in wrist sounded like they were cracking.

Kefla said nothing, instead she kneed the kid in the gut so hard it knocked the wind out of him.

Falling to his knees, the leader began crying and begged Kefla to stop and that he was sorry.

Kefla looked behind her.

Goku had already rounded up the other punks and had them all by their collars.

The look he had on his face made Kefla come back to her senses.

Letting go of the boy's wrist she hissed at him, "get out of here, and don't ever come back unless you wan't every last inch of your pathetic body in shatters."

Taking her words to heart, they boy ran out of the store in a hurry.

Goku walked up to the door, "and that goes for the rest of you."

He tossed them all outside were they began fleeing the scene.

* * *

"Are you okay mother?", one of Isis's daughters asked. She and her sisters were in the back, hiding until Goku assured them that everything was okay and that it was safe for them to come out.

"I'm fine", Isis said before turning back to Kefla.

"Thank you my child!," Isis hugged Kefla ferociously, "those boys are always hanging around these parts and causing trouble."

Kefla hugged the woman back, "your welcome Isis. And don't worry. If they have any sense they will stay away, and if not then you just tell me okay?"

Isis nodded. "Thank you, you saved this day like a real hero."

Her words of admiration felt to Kefla like someone had revitalized her heart.

"Thank you mam."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. There you have it another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and are ready for more to come. As always if you have any requests then feel free to send them in and if any of your ideas are used for the story then I promise that you will be credited. Until next time my friends.**


	15. Chapter 15

_A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball or anything associated with it. With the exception of the story, everything belongs to them. This being said there is no personal gain being made here; especially profit. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 15:

"What did you get!", a cheery voice asked.

Kefla jumped before spinning around to find Goten right behind her.

"K-Goten!," Kefla corrected with a frustrated sigh, "has it ever occurred to you that you need to knock first before barging in like that."

Goten laughed, "I'm sorry Kefla. I didn't mean to honest. I just get really excited sometimes."

Kefla rolled her eyes, "you think."

"So what did you get," Goten asked her again, eyes going to the assortment of bags Kefla had brought into the room with her.

Kefla reached into one bag, taking out a pile of shirts.

Showing them to Goten, Kefla commented, "stuff you wouldn't really be interested in."

Goten took one look at the clothes before nodding his head in agreement, "your right I don't."

Kefla laughed and began unloading more clothes.

Since her mind was preoccupied with this task she forgot momentarily forgot about Goten.

So what she did not notice was the boy reaching up and taking something.

Examining it he commented, "wow. So _this _is girl's underwear."

"What!," Kefla blurted out in surprise.

Turning her head, Kefla freaked when she saw Goten holding up a pair of her new panties.

"Gimme that!", Kefla hissed. She snatched it from Goten's hands. Her face was flushing in embarrassment.

Goten freaked in embarrassment too as he quickly expressed how sorry he was.

"Please don't tell my mom Kefla!", Goten begged, "please!"

Despite how angry she was at him, Kefla choose to forgive him for that little stunt.

Sighing, Kefla told him it was fine but she expressed to him how he shouldn't do that ever again.

Goten nodded before apologizing again.

Kefla sighed and shook her head.

"Are you mad at me?", Goten asked her.

Kefla shook her head and patted him on the head.

"Of course I'm not Goten," Kefla assured him. "I just got a little mad is all and for that I apologize."

"Okay," Goten replied.

Kefla smiled and patted his head again, "I understand that your curious about stuff like that. Most kids at your age probably would be too. But you need to have some common decency."

She picked up some clothes and opened up her closet.

As Kefla began to fill it she continued her talk with Goten, "Now don't get it mixed up, I am a pure Saiyan at heart, no girly girl nonsense for me. However, I'm still a female and some of the rules that apply to one are the same for multiple species. Takes this as my advice to you if you want. Some day if you ever get a girl of your own its important to respect their boundaries."

Goten nodded his head in agreement before continuing to watch Kefla load up her clothes.

After two minutes or so passed, Kefla asked him if there was anything else he needed.

Goten racked his brain for a second before he remembered.

"Oh yeah I remember now. My Dad asked me to come and get you for him. He's busy with something at the moment that my mom won't let him stop until he finished doing it."

Finishing up the closet, Kefla closed the doors and turned to Goten.

"Did he say what he needed to speak with me about?," Kefla asked Goten.

"No," Goten said shaking his head, "just that it was important."

Kefla nodded. She still had some items that needed to be sorted through but there was no harm in finishing up latter.

"I'll go see what he wants then," Kefla told Goten before retreating from her room.

However just as she was a few feet out from the doorway she turned around.

Goten was still standing in her room.

Kefla cleared her throat.

Goten jumped, "oh right, sorry."

He retreated form her room and Kefla shook her head once more before closing the door.

* * *

"Hey Kefla", Goku said when he saw her come into the doorway.

Kefla greeted him back before stepping into the room where Goku was currently involved in the task of building something.

Kefla cocked her head, "what are you building?"

"Oh," Goku set down a tool, "as a matter of fact this is why I wanted to talk to you."

He got up from his sitting position on the floor before walking over to her.

Goku rubbed his hands clean, "I was going to tell you this before but after our that little messy start to the errand thing it slipped my mind."

He touched her shoulder, "by the way how are you feeling after that?"

Kefla shrugged, "not to bad. It was pretty satisfying seeing those thugs run off after we handled them. However I a little conflicted. I came very close to killing one of them if it wasn't for you bringing me back to my senses."

Goku smiled, "its okay. Its understandable that you would feel that way. I won't stand for injustice either."

Kefla smiled back, 'thanks. Now what was so important that you thought I should know but your wife won't allow you to leave?"

Goku clapped his hands, "well if you must know, something special has just happened that I was initially shocked by but soon came around to anxious excitement."

"Okay well what is it?", Kefla asked.

Goku's smile widened, "my wife and I are going to have another child."

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hello everyone. Well, we finally did it. We are back and strong. I'm sorry for the constant start overs and hopefully this is were a new begging takes place. Same as always if you have any ideas or requests then please leave them in a review or if you want, P.M. me. If your idea is used for the story then I will credit you. Until next time my friends.**


	16. Chapter 16

_A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball or anything associated with it. With the exception of the story, everything belongs to them. This being said there is no personal gain being made here; especially profit. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 16:

Kefla was shocked by Goku's news, "are you sure?"

He nodded, "If I know my wife I know she would never lie to me. Although I must admit it, I did do a little sensing to confirm it."

Shaking his head, Goku walked back over to what he was working on, "I can't believe it, I'm going to be a father again."

Kefla watched him pick up some tools and start getting to work again.

All the sudden he stopped and turned to her, "are you okay."

Surprised, Kefla replied back "yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

He stared at her. Kefla could tell instantly that he was picking up on her emotions she tried her best to cut him of from continuing.

Goku picked up on the fact that she knew what he was doing and he quickly apologized.

"You seemed conflicted for some reason. Least that is what I picked up. Is there something wrong?", Goku asked Kefla.

Kefla shook her head though behind her back she was hardly clenching one fist, "No of course not. I'm happy for you."

Goku smiled at her, "thank you Kefla. I mean it when I say it that coming from you that means a lot."

Kefla smiled at him, "I'll be happy to help in any way you need me to."

* * *

Later that night,

After telling his wife goodnight, Goku turned off the lights and went straight to sleep.

After all the preparation work Chi-Chi had him do Goku was so mentally exhausted that he was out like a light as soon as his head touched the pillow.

And it was at that same time were the blackness of reality morphed for Goku into the unpredictable dream realm.

Now even after his worst day's, Goku was still able to sleep peacefully with little to know interruptions.

Such was the case here.

* * *

_Goku looked around as the area around him started __transforming._

_He smiled, wondering with anxious curiosity just what was going to be placed before him this time._

_It turned out that his playground this time was actually his own house._

_Goku was a little disappointed by this, having hoped for something more exciting like a battle area, or something like that._

_Still, his curiosity kept him invested as it was a little unusual for him to see familiar places in his dreams. _

_Maybe this happened because of it served a purpose for doing so, which was what Goku reasoned._

_He was proven right a few seconds after he thought this._

_"Daddy!", a voice called. _

_Hearing this, Goku quickly looked around. The voice was that of a small child, a little girl to be more precise and it sounded like she was somewhere nearby, calling out for him. More specifically, in his own head._

_Goku felt his heart swell. This dream might be giving him a glimpse of the future, showing him the possibility of the child he would be raising in the future. Knowing that it was a girl made Goku extra happy. Despite having two sons, and Chi-Chi consistently trying to tell him otherwise, Goku knew that this time he and his family would be blessed with a beautiful baby girl. _

_Goku started looked every where within the house trying to find her, but as he searched around Goku found he could not find her anywhere within the house._

_"Where are you?", Goku called back._

_He heard what sounded like an excited giggle, "I'm outside Daddy. Mommy's with me too and we are both so excited to see you after all the time you were away."_

_"Away?", Goku asked. "What does she mean by away?", he questioned himself._

_His child, his baby girl did not elaborate any further than that, instead just telling Goku once again to come outside and see her along with the other person who must certainly be wife who by the little girls words was just as excited, maybe even more so to see him. _

_Despite his growing curiosity, Goku put it aside with a shrug of his shoulders and headed outside._

_As he walked through the grass outside his house, Goku once again started to survey the area to see where they were._

_"Where are they?", Goku asked getting even more confused. _

_Just then he saw, out of the corner of his eye what looked to be the outline of two figures far in the distance._

_Spinning around, Goku instantly made a dash toward them._

_There they were, his wife and what was soon to be his daughter, materializing before him. _

_Once again the voice of his daughter called out to him in joy, "Daddy!"_

_"I'm here!", Goku called back reassuringly._

_As he got closer they became more clearer to make out._

_Goku focused his attention on his daughter for a moment. He did not know how long this dream would last so he did not want to waste the opportunity._

_Although her face was still impossible to make out, he could see a few traits that she appeared to have that were from his side. She had a similar hairstyle to him but with a slightly different edge to it. Her build, despite how young she was, was also very similar to him._

_Almost there, Goku began opening his arms wide, preparing to engulf her in a hug._

_He saw his little girl let go of her mother's hand and begin reaching outward towards him. Once again he heard her shout out to him, "Daddy!"_

_Goku let the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes come, letting the happiness of this moment engulf him._

_"I coming baby, don't worry!", Goku called to her._

_However, just before he could reach her. The world around him suddenly started to disappear and fade back into the familiar blackness._

_This included his wife and child._

_"No!", Goku shouted. _

_He ran even faster but soon he found the distance separating him and them start to grow greater. Adding to this was the feeling of his body dragging._

"Wait!," he called out to them as they began fading away, "please not now. Please don't go!"

_But it was too late, withing another second or so they were gone and Goku felt himself starting to wake up._

* * *

The source for Goku's sudden awaking came from his son Goten, who was shaking his fathers arm and repeatedly begging his father to wake up.

Goku's eyes snapped open and he bolted up right.

"Dad, thank goodness your awake!," Goten said with relief.

Goku rubbed his eyes, "Goten, why are you up so late?"

Chi-Chi was awake too, and was now starting to drill her son with questions as she was now in full on mother worry mode.

Goten pointed a finger out towards the doorway, "somethings wrong with Kefla!"

Hearing this made Goku snap out of his sleepy fog.

Fully alert now he asked his son what happened.

Goten told them he didn't know for sure, further explaining that he had gotten up to use the bathroom and when he walked by Kefla's room, he could hear her rapidly speaking to herself in a strained voice that, along with her KI, made it sound like she was in great pain.

Goku sprang into action, telling his wife and son that he would take care of it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. There you have it another chapter to our story is completed. I hope you enjoyed it and are ready for more. Thank you for all your support and interest. It truly means a lot to me. Until next time my friends. **


	17. Chapter 17

_A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More_

Author's Note: Hi everyone and welcome back to our story. You know this a part of the story that I have longed to get to. You see this next direction for the story has been burned into my mind ever since the story's conception. I can't wait to see it through with you all, so without further delay lets begin. Shout out this time around goes to Sr. Guest. We discussed this idea plenty to flesh it out so credit has to be given where it should.

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball or anything associated with it. With the exception of the story, everything belongs to them. This being said there is no personal gain being made here; especially profit. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 17:

Arc: The storm is approaching

Universe 7, Age: 780

Location: Unknown planet in uncharted space.

Everything was all falling into line so perfectly, just as he predicted it would.

It was a little too overwhelming for Frieza that he couldn't help but let out a crazed laugh as he stared out the view port of his personal ship, the _Sovereign. _

A ship was making its path towards his ship and Frieza's eyes winded with maddening childlike glee.

Just a moment ago the captain of said vessel had gave him the call that he had been so anxiously waiting for.

Nonstop Frieza recited the words in his head.

_"My lord, we have found all of the targets you desired. We have found all the Black Star Dragon Balls."_

Frieza's cringe worthy grin widened. The time was fast approaching.

The time were he would fulfill his promise, or rather satisfy his everlasting need for vengeance

* * *

Earth,

"Kefla!", Goku barged into her room and looked around. Only to find that she wasn't anywhere in there. However the window to her room was left wide open signaling that she had just gone up and left.

Goku started to panic. His son's words gave him a dreaded feeling that was only intensify by every new complication in this blasted situation.

Instinctively, Goku made a dash for the window and literally jumped straight through the opening, front flipping outside onto his feet.

"Where is she!", Goku thought desperately searching for her energy anywhere nearby.

She wasn't anywhere his vision could see up to, so he hoped he could find her through this method.

Goku sighed with relief when he finally found it. Still very strong and not to far away.

Still though this did not stop him from rushing madly to find her. From what he could sense there was no time to be slow.

* * *

After a few minutes of searching, Goku finally found her.

"Kefla!", Goku shouted. Relief was in his voice but as he got closer this was replaced by shock and horror.

Kefla was drowning.

Goku saw her thrashing around like crazy trying to stay afloat, but he could tell that she was quickly losing the energy to keep doing so. It wouldn't be long before she went under completely.

Not about to let that happen, Goku dived into the water the second he reached it and began swimming over to Kefla.

Upon reaching her Goku found it extremely difficult to grab a hold of her. Even as he kept trying to reassure her that it was him and that he was trying to save her.

However it appeared as if Kefla couldn't hear him at all. In fact, it was like she was blind to his very existence. She just kept thrashing and screaming.

Needing a solution fast, Goku had to given and use his superior strength.

When he finally got a hold of one of her wrists he positioned it front of her. Her other arm attempted to elbow him but he was successful in stopping it and obtaining her other wrist.

Now that he had a proper hold on her, Goku took a deep breath and used his ability to fly them both out of the water and back on dry land.

Goku took in welcomed gulps of fresh air, having been deprived of that in the water. He didn't get much time to rest however.

Although out of the water now, Kefla was still struggling excessively in his grasp, trying somewhat desperately to get out of it.

"Ke-", Goku stopped when he got a good look at her. He saw that her eyes were closed and it was soon becoming clear to him that she was either in some trance or having some sort of nightmare.

Having to struggle with her a bit, Goku soon focused and was easily able to force Kefla's arms against the ground. Her legs took over, trying to kick him anywhere they shot at, but he forced them down as well by getting between them.

"Kefla!", Goku yelled at her, "wake up!."

His words seemed to do the trick and Kefla's eyes abruptly snapped open.

"Gezz, thank goodness," Goku exhaustively thought to himself in relief.

Kefla coughed up some water that had gotten into her throat, after which she began breathing rapidly in an effort to get some air.

Goku gave her all the time she needed to do so.

When she finally got back herself back to working order, her once distant eyes came back to life and were now resting on him.

"Goku?", Kefla voice trembled as she spoke.

He nodded, "its okay, your safe now."

Realizing she might need some room, Goku release his grip on Kefla and back up a little bit from her.

However before he could fully get into a seating position, Goku cried out as he felt Kefla's form cream into him. knocking him backwards and fully to the ground.

* * *

Kefla's arms made their way across his neck as he did his best to sit up and he felt her head bury into his chest as she immediately started to cry.

Although her grip made it a little hard to breath, Goku wrapped his arms around her too as he began to try and comfort her.

"Kefla your fine," Goku assured her but then he asked the question that was burning in his mind now that he rescued her.

"What happened Kefla," Goku begged her, "please tell me."

When Kefla finally regained some control of herself she looked up at Goku and her expression sent a shiver down his spine.

"You tried to kill me!," she cried to him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi everyone and welcome to the end of another chapter for our story. I hope you all enjoyed it and are ready for more to come. If your all confused by Kefla's last line don't worry because it will make sense in the next the chapter. However there is a hint to something in the words she is saying and I want to see if any of you can figure it out. Like always if you have any requests then please let me know and if your ideas are used for the story then I promise I will credit you. Until next time my friends.**


	18. Chapter 18

_A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball or anything associated with it. With the exception of the story, everything belongs to them. This being said there is no personal gain being made here; especially profit. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 18:

"Kefla what are you talking about!?", Goku was extremely confused by what she had just said to him.

By now she had regained full control of her body and Kefla maneuvered herself into a seating position were she took a few deep breaths.

Goku made a slight movement toward her, begging to ask the same question but as soon as he did this, Kefla reacted violently away.

"No!", she cried at him, "stay away from me!"

Kefla was in such a hysteria now that, as she was backing away from Goku, didn't notice the tree behind her and she cried out again though this time in pain from hitting her head forcefully against it.

Seeing the opportunity, Goku rushed on Kefla before she could even react.

Despite the element of surprise, Kefla still fought like a wild animal.

She kicked at him were legs, and it was only when she attempted to get up and run did he finally get a hold around them. Pulling on her ankles, Goku had Kefla on the ground once more and he kept pulling until he was given the momentum to fix himself on top of her just like he was when he had rescued her from the water.

Kefla continued on unfortunately, surprising Goku by transforming into her Super Saiyan form.

Goku cried out in pain and almost fell off Kefla in pain as her nails actually cut into the skin of his cheek, leaving a trail of blood to start running.

"Get off me!", Kefla shouted at him. Closing her left hand into a fist, she took one mighty swing at Goku's face.

It connected, catching Goku right in nose.

He cried out and his hands went to his face.

Adding to his pain, Kefla lifted one of her legs and kicked Goku straight in the gut.

He fell off her and Kefla saw this a window of opportunity and she took it.

Getting to her feet she took off full sprint into the woods.

* * *

"Ah!", Goku got back to his feet, holding his face and rubbed his stomach.

Luckily it wasn't broken but oh boy did it hurt. Kefla caught him off guard there and now she was...

"I got to find her!", Goku shook the pain away.

He took off into the woods after Kefla.

* * *

Kefla did not know were she was running too, the only thing that kept her going like this was the need to get away from Goku.

"Why, what did I do?", she asked herself.

The tears were streaming down her face, "why does he keep doing this to me?"

Her vision was becoming blurry and she had to stop and wipe her eyes to clear them.

"Kefla!"

Turning her head, Kefla was horrified to see Goku right in front of. He was in his Super Saiyan God form, eyes shining as brightly as his red hair. It was clear this time that he was not going to let her get away this time.

Kefla's widened with fear and she began to back away from him.

Goku's features softened and he put his hands up while following Kefla with careful steps.

"Please Kefla just stop!," Goku begged her. "Just talk with me. I promise everything is going to be all right."

Kefla shook her head, not buying his words for a second. How many other times had he promised that? What was the outcome of those times?

"Goku please," Kefla pleaded. "Just stay away. Leave me alone."

Goku reached out with a hand and opened his mouth to speak.

Kefla wasn't going to give him the chance to speak however and turned to run.

Though as soon she tried taking a step she found her self falling.

"Kefla!", Goku shouted as he saw her go tumbling off the edge of what turned out to be a cliff.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Sorry the chapters are short, I am low on time right now. I promise I will try and make the next chapter longer. Until next time my friends.**


	19. Chapter 19

_A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball or anything associated with it. With the exception of the story, everything belongs to them. This being said there is no personal gain being made here; especially profit. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 19:

"Kefla!"

The second she went over the edge of the cliff Goku rushed after her.

Jumping off the cliff, he made a dive right for her. She was falling at a fast rate and would have hit the ground if Goku had not reached her in time.

Within the seconds that he had her in his arms, Goku flew in an arc that carried them away from the ground they were seconds from hitting.

When they were in the clear, Goku halted his flight and made a safe landing towards solid ground again.

Kefla was not struggling with him this time so when Goku felt his feet touch the ground he immediately began to she if she was okay.

She had no apparent injuries, so that was a relief. Still though, Goku wanted to make sure she was completely fine.

"Are you okay?", he asked her concerned.

Kefla's response was quite but loud enough for him to here, "yes."

"Thank goodness," with Kefla still in his arms Goku dropped down to the ground were he began taking deep breaths of welcomed air that he had lost while rescuing her.

"Sorry", Goku told Kefla. Getting into a more comfortable cross-legged position.

kefla didn't respond, and as Goku looked down he saw her turn her head away.

Goku sighed, but took solace in the fact that this time she wasn't fighting him.

"Ah!", Kefla cried in pain.

"What's wrong!?", Goku asked her, heart starting to race again.

Goku saw Kefla grab her head with her hands as she tried to hold back whatever pain she was experiencing.

This was a shock, but not unfamiliar. Goten's words to him before he had set out to find Kefla came back to him. She had been in this state once before and it somehow led her to almost drown herself.

Before Goku could get a word out he heard Kefla mutter in a strained voice, _"I'm sorry! Please, no more. Goku!"_

And just like that Kefla was back to him again, breathing heavily.

Goku was stunned by her words, not believing what she was saying.

"...", he was at a loss for words.

Finally looking at him again, Kefla spoke in a desperate voice to him as tears rushed from her eyes.

"Whatever I did Goku i'm sorry. Please, don't hurt me anymore!"

In an action to prove this statement, she wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly.

Having worn no pajama top to bed, Goku felt his chest get assaulted with her tears as she buried her head into it. Her voice was muffled, but he could hear her say multiple times how sorry she was.

Goku didn't understand any of this. How was he causing Kefla this kind of pain, he knew he hadn't done a single thing to her. If anything, she had done plenty to him in his efforts to find her.

However, instead of jumping anywhere he knew he needed to take the chance he was given and try and figure out from Kefla just what the heck is going on.

"Kefla," Goku took a deep breath and grabbed her shoulders.

"Look at me please?"

When Kefla's eyes were locked with his, Goku continued.

"I know our first encounters didn't show you the good side of me. But I promise you I am not like that, really. I would never hurt you. When Goten told me that you were out here and in some type of pain I rushed to find you. Please, believe me when I say that."

Goku breathed an inward sigh of relief when she slowly nodded her head to his words.

"Now", he insisted "tell me what happened."

Kefla wiped her eyes with her torn pajama sleeve, "I don't know how to explain it, it all happened so fast. At the begging I was sleeping peacefully, but things changed out of nowhere when the dream I was having faded out and everything turned black."

Her looking away was an indicator that she didn't want to continue. However Goku still needed more information.

"I know it's hard," Goku probed, "but if where going to get somewhere I need you to keep going. You can do it Kefla, i'm right here and nothing is going to happen to you."

The final words of his sentence made Kefla turn her head back to him and for a moment Goku saw anger flash in her eyes.

Still that little fire burnt out quickly, "I heard a voice in my dream. I couldn't recognize it at first because it seemed so distant. Though when it started to become more clear that's when I realized it was your voice."

"M_-", _Goku babbled "_my voice!"_

Kefla nodded, looking as surprised as he was, "yes it was your voice. I didn't understand how it was it possible but I figured you had found some type of way to communicate with others through the mind."

Goku shook his head in confused wonderment, "what did I say?"

Kefla thought hard, "I, I can't really remember. The only word I can recall you saying to me was my name. In fact, I think that was the only thing you said because after you appeared to me you just suddenly stopped and-"

"Wait!", Goku cut her off sharply.

Kefla jumped a bit in his lap, "what's wrong?"

"You said I appeared to you in your dream," Goku specified, "right?"

Kefla confirmed this again.

Gears starting to work in his mind Goku went on, "are sure it was me. Did you get a good enough look to tell for sure."

Kefla's response to his question confirmed what Goku was thinking and it made the ice pick of dread he was feeling dig deeper into his stomach.

"All I saw was a shadowy outline of your form," Kefla finished, "you raised your hand up to me and from then on all I felt was agonizing pain and no more control over myself."

Goku's reaction to what she said had her own stomach twist, "what?"

He surprised her by getting up.

"I'll explain on the way," he assured her, "hold on, I'll fly us back."

* * *

Uncharted Space,

"Do you have him contained", Frieza asked the alien who was kneeling before him.

The other nodded, "yes my lord. It wasn't an easy task but we were able to accomplish it."

Frieza waved a hand, "good. If that is all then you are dismissed."

The alien got up, bowed one more time, and retreated quickly.

When he left, Frieza turned his pod to the direction of his ship's view port.

As he stared out he began reflecting on all the past events that had just taken place.

"Yes", he admitted to himself, "it could have been a lot worse for them if it wasn't for the little artifact I had acquired."

Frieza smiled, thinking back to that moment when he received his guest.

Though he knew very little about the other, Frieza expected him to have some common decency. However his expectations were not lived up to as not five minutes after he was brought back, the individual had tried to attack Frieza. A brief brawl began, but was over rather quickly when Frieza managed to knock the other out. From that point on Frieza ordered his men to put their guest in confinement for the time being. At least until they reached their destination.

Sighing Frieza told himself that he should have know better. Directly or not, a Saiyan was still a filthy monkey at heart.

Activating the communication link on his pod, Frieza told the captain of his vessel to get moving.

"Yes my lord," the other confirmed his orders.

Frieza intertwined his fingers and smiled maliciously.

"I hope your are ready Vegeta. You to _Goku, _especially you. The time is coming fast."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome to the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and are ready for more to come. As always if you have any requests for the story then let me know and if your ideas get used for the story then I promise you will get credit for it. Until next time my friends.**


	20. Chapter 20

_A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball or anything associated with it. With the exception of the story, everything belongs to them. This being said there is no personal gain being made here; especially profit. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 20:

Capsule Corp

"That's impossible!", Vegeta paced around the room in disbelief.

Goku shook his head, "I know how hard it is for you to believe, but Vegeta I swear to you this is for real."

Vegeta sighed and placed a hand over his face, "Kakarot we saw him erased before our very eyes. There is no possible way he could have come back from that."

Goku sighed as well and stood up from his chair. All the emotions he was feeling right now made it difficult to keep still.

"I know what we saw", Goku agreed while thinking back to that moment, "but-"

Vegeta cut him off sharply, "and what evidence do you have to prove this?"

For the first time in quite a while, Vegeta glanced over at Kefla, "you know Kakarot, as time goes by I am beginning to find it rather difficult to trust you."

Having heard enough from him, Kefla stood up. Throughout this secret meeting between the three, she had remained silent but the more she listened to Vegeta doubt and grip it drove her a little over the edge.

"He's not lying to you idiot!", Kefla pointed a finger at Vegeta in emphasis. "I was nearly killed by this guy. If you have any sense you trust the one you known for years."

Vegeta matched her heated glare with his own. "Every acquaintance relationship has its faults as you can see here," Vegeta explained.

He turned his back to Kefla and Goku, "oh and for your information, you are just apart of Kakarot's bucket list for reasons not to believe him."

Kefla growled and took a step towards him.

However she was stopped when a hand appeared in front of her.

Kefla looked up at Goku who was shaking his head at her.

"Its not worth it," he told her. "Don't worry, I'll handle this."

Kefla clenched her teeth, but nodded. Already this Vegeta had proven himself to be a real stubborn pain in the ass. However she knew Goku was right and engaging in conflict would not help them in these kinds of matters.

"Vegeta," Goku explained, "I'm sorry for not clearing everything out to you this past week. But please realize that it wasn't intentional. You know me, I would never lie to you about something like this."

Vegeta frowned and turned to look at Goku, studying him.

Kefla watched back and forth as the two Saiyans stared at each and to her it seemed like time was stopping.

Vegeta sighed, "okay, I believe you. What should we do?"

Goku sighed in relief, "thanks best buddy."

Vegeta glared at him, "don't call me that."

Goku smiled sheepishly, "sorry."

When he was back to business, Goku explained what he had in mind.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "that seems pretty simple. Especially for you Kakarot."

Goku crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "I know, but I don't care anymore. It was one thing when we had to face him in your son's timeline. It would be a whole new case of worms being opened if we had to face him here. Only much worse."

Vegeta put a finger to his chin in thought, "that does sound like a good option. It would save us the pain and effort."

He was about to say something else, but both his attention and Goku's were brought to a sharp hiss.

Both male Saiyans turned their heads to stare at Kefla.

She was now sitting in her chair again. Though this time she was holding her head in both hands.

"Kefla!", Goku cried while rushing to her side.

"What's going on!?", Vegeta demanded.

Goku ignored him and bent down on one knee so that he would be eye to eye Kefla.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Kefla, is it him?"

Through the pain Kefla nodded, "yes!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "what?"

Kefla cut him off before he could say anything more, "I can't see him fully, but I can hear him speaking to me."

"What is he saying," Goku begged, "please Kefla tell me."

Kefla clenched her teeth, every part of her mind felt like it was being smashed.

Still, she managed to open her mouth and bite out words.

"He, telling to me to warn you Goku," Kefla explained, "he saying that you better be ready. It won't be long before he escapes his chains and when he does he will come for you."

It was at that moment that Kefla gasped and feel back into her chair. Whatever hold this person had on her was separated and for now at least she was free.

Goku rubbed her shoulder, "take it easy for a bit okay?"

Kefla nodded and he stood up.

Expression hardening, Goku turned to Vegeta with his fist clenched.

"I know you said it before, but after that do you truly believe me now?," Goku asked.

Vegeta looked at Kefla recovering in her seat back to Goku, "it's still a lot to take in. However yes, I do believe you."

Goku's jaw clenched, "I want to end this Vegeta. That bastard won't come near our planet and the ones we love."

Vegeta nodded, "I agree with you 100%, however there is a problem."

"What is it?", Goku asked his fellow Saiyan.

Vegeta inclined his head to Kefla, "the last bit of what she just said got to me. He is apparently locked away but promises to be free soon."

Goku did not understand where he was going with this, "yeah so?"

Vegeta sighed a little in irritation, "think with me for a second Kakarot. If he is alive then in some way he is being held captive."

Placing his hands on the back of his chair Vegeta continued, "If there is anyone capable of holding this one then it would be Frieza."

Goku was shocked, "Frieza?"

Vegeta nodded, "that stinking Lizard is the only being I know who would be capable of accomplish this. It all makes sense. To be honest with you Kakarot I wasn't being very truthful either. When we were still at the Tournament of Power Frieza and I had a little chat. I didn't get much out of him but after I gave him my piece I could tell he was coming up with something only an insane tyrant like him could come up with."

Goku took this all in, "I should have killed him."

"And I should have too," Vegeta admitted in agreement. "But lets now dwell on the past now, lets take care of this before it goes where we fear."

Goku nodded, "okay."

Vegeta nodded to, "then let's get going."

Goku was about to get Kefla but when he looked at her a sudden realization hit him.

"Wait", Goku took his hand away from his head.

Vegeta asked him what was wrong and Goku quickly explained.

"I can't let them find out her Vegeta, it will all get traced back," Goku told him.

Vegeta was stunned, "you mean to tell me that you deliberately went behind their backs. Kakarot how could you do something like that!?"

Goku sighed, "I know, but it was something I had to do."

He glanced at Kefla again, "I made a promise."

Vegeta sighed and shook his head, "if it wasn't for how serious this was then I would just leave you to handle it. But...tell me what to do."

"Thank you Vegeta," Goku said gratefully.

It was decided that Goku would finally teach his best buddy one of his greatest abilities. And through doing so he would go to Whis and Beerus where then he would ask them for a way of keeping tabs on Frieza.

"When are you going to teach me that?", Kefla asked him after Vegeta disappeared.

Goku grinned at how eager she was, "I will, but not now. Right now you and I are going on a little trip."

Kefla eyed him suspiciously, "do I get to know where we're going?"

Goku smirked and told her to grab on.

"I don't like to ruin surprises."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome to the end of Chapter 20! I can't believe it myself, this is so insane. There is no way to express my gratitude to you all for sticking by me. I can only assure you that there will be no more dark times. This story will see it through to the end, or possibly beyond. I can't wait to go through it with you all. Until next time my friends. **


	21. Chapter 21

_A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball or anything associated with it. With the exception of the story, everything belongs to them. This being said there is no personal gain being made here; especially profit. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 21:

Uncharted Space,

The room was entirely black, offering the individual nothing to indicate where he was. However, for someone like him there was no mistaking where he was.

Once more he tested the strength of the chains. Putting as much energy into it as he could.

Still, he quickly found his energy being zapped from him. Just like every other time he tried.

Giving up, he just continued to wait for something to happen. What else could he do?

He growled at that last thought. His Saiyan blood was boiling at the thought of being in this position and it was getting to the point where he believed it would drive him to the point of insanity.

Still the other part of him, the true side of him anyway, took dominance and kept everything together.

Despite how his situation appeared now, he would not allow himself to conjure up something that he knew was far above him..._fear._

No, no matter how long it took and what he had to go through at the hands of his captives, he would not give in.

He smirked, "they still think they can do this to me, a God!"

How preposterous. No one can control what is above them.

They were just lucky that he had a worthless hide of a body to be stuck in. Whatever they believed, especially that filthy lizard, in the end he would be the one to get what was rightfully his.

His smirk turned into a malicious smile, and he could not help but let out a laugh equal to it.

"Your time is coming Goku."

* * *

Earth,

"Absolutely not!"

As expected, Chi-Chi was right in Goku's face, beyond angry with him after what he had just explained to her.

"But Chi-Chi," Goku stuttered. Kefla saw that he was visibly shook up and was trying to back away from his wife.

Chi-Chi threw her hands up, "I can't believe you. We have a child on the way Goku and your just going to walk out on me to go and train!?"

Goku shook his head, "I know it seems like that but I'm not Chi-Chi. What I'm telling you is true, please realize that!"

Chi-Chi did not say anything for a moment, just standing there seething.

Not thinking what this meant, Goku tried to approach his wife.

This was a big mistake however for Goku when out of nowhere he felt the stinging slap of Chi-Chi's hand across his face.

The blow did not do much to him, but the fact that she did it stunned Goku and he backed up from her with an equally shocked expression.

Tears forming in her eyes, Chi-Chi pointed a heated finger at him. "I'm sick of this Goku. Your actions have done nothing but put that much more of a struggle onto me. And of course it all fly's over your head no matter how many times it happens."

Goku rubbed his cheek were his wife had slapped him, "_Chi-Chi_?"

Chi-Chi turned from him, "I'm sorry to say it Goku but...your an idiot. A sorry excuse for a husband and as a father."

Her words struck Goku hard in the chest and drove him to a cold silence.

Chi-Chi turned back around, "if you really enjoy being this way then you can find somewhere else to do it because I just can't take it anymore."

Kefla stared at Goku for a second, "are you okay?"

He looked at her but did not say anything. This did not matter to Kefla, his expression told her everything.

Despite her better judgement, Kefla's anger flared before she turned to face Chi-Chi.

The other did not falter and returned the same heated glare that Kefla gave her.

It was at that moment that things seemed like they were going to explode.

However, this was all stopped by the ring of a telephone.

Suddenly, Chi-Chi's expression changed drastically.

Goku saw this and instantly reached for the phone.

He put it to his ear, and before he knew it there was the voice of some person he did not recognize at all on the other end.

"Chi-Chi?"

Confused Goku opened his mouth to say something in response but this person cut him off with the next line that cut a further line into Goku's heart.

"Chi-Chi listen, I got the tickets ready for us. I'll be by sometime latter tonight just like we planned. There's some last minute things I got to check up on before then so be ready. I love you, and our child greatly. I'll see you soon."

Whoever it was ended the call abruptly and the line went silent.

Hand shaking, Goku dropped the phone and turned to look at his wife.

Her expression was similar to his, shock. Though unlike earlier, her's was laced entirely with fear while his was something completely different.

"Goku?", Kefla asked cautiously.

He put a hand up and shook his head. Kefla understood and let the question die.

Goku turned his attention back to his wife.

Wife, could he even call her that now.

Chi-Chi opened her mouth to speak but anything she could have said was cut down by the look Goku was giving her.

A cord in Goku's neck was throbbing and two singular strings of hate filled tears were beginning to run down his eyes.

"Chi-Chi, how could you!?", Goku said in a tense whisper.

Chi-Chi took a step toward him, "Goku I."

She stopped in her tracks by Goku's sudden explosion

"How you could you!", Goku yelled at her.

He clenched his teeth and fists, not believing what was happening. His wife had lied to him. Not just about the fact that she had been sleeping with someone else, but the fact that the child within her that he had grown to love with his very being had turned out to not be his at all. No, it belonged to some low-life he didn't know along with..._her!_

Chi-Chi began to ramble a bit about how sorry she was but at this point Goku had heard enough of her crap.

"Kefla?", Goku asked in a tense voice.

"Yes?", Kefla replied.

Goku told her to go outside and wait for him. He told her he would not be long.

Kefla did not like the idea of doing that based on how things looked but by now she realized how her part in this had lost its touch.

* * *

Uncharted Space,

"What's the calculated time slot for our destination?", Frieza asked his chief technician.

The other looked the data pad for a moment before replying, "its hard to tell for certain my lord but based on the calculations I've gathered it should take us about 3 months to get to Earth at the rate were going."

Frieza frowned and turned away for a second.

_Three months?_ Frieza was not sure he could last that long. With everything lined up and ready a huge gap like that would be strenuous to keep straight.

"Are you sure there's no way to get us going at a faster rate?", Frieza asked.

The technician went to work on his data pad for a second, "there could be a change to cut the time in half if we pushed it, but I'm not certain that's a good position to put the ship in after all the damage we took to get to the planet that held the Black Star Dragon Balls."

Frieza turned back to the other with a menacing glare, "well you better find a solution to this little problem right?"

The technician gulped and nodded rapidly, "yes my lord."

Frieza nodded and dismissed the other.

When he was gone Frieza called for someone else.

This new individual came in with the artifact in his hand.

"Ah," Frieza picked it up.

The devilish architectural style of the object fit well in the hands of someone like himself.

However, it would be better suited on the face of someone more deserving of it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Until next time my friends!**


	22. Chapter 22

_A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More_

Author's Note: Hey everyone. A little side note: some time or later I will do midway arcs, acting as vignette of sorts to the overall arc.

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball or anything associated with it. With the exception of the story, everything belongs to them. This being said there is no personal gain being made here; especially profit. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 22:

Mid-Arc: What you mean to me

The look out,

"Its not what I was expecting", Kefla told Goku, "Like at all."

Goku laughed, "I know it doesn't appear that way from the outside but you know the saying, "_Don't judge a book by its cover."_

Kefla rolled her eyes and sighed, "yeah and I learned my lesson for not trusting that saying. So don't brag about it okay?"

Laughing once more Goku told her not to worry.

Once the doors to the chamber were open, Goku urged Kefla to follow him in.

When she saw what was inside her thoughts on the place changed drastically.

"Wow!", Kefla exclaimed.

Goku nodded, "Right?. Come on, I'll get you familiar with it real quick."

* * *

Concluding the tour, Goku told Kefla they were going to hang back for a second. While saying that he detached a small sized bag that had been tied to his belt.

"What's in there?", Kefla asked while eyeing the bag now in Goku's palm.

Her question made Goku grin and he enthusiastically dipped one hand into the bag, "nothing special really. Just some things I picked up that are going to help us with our training." Well, pick up wasn't the right combination of words to use. Stole was more accurate, but that was such harsh word, so Goku justified that little naughty action as a necessary one. Bulma would understand if she ever found out and besides, it wasn't like she was running low on the stuff.

Kefla's response to that almost made Goku laugh but he was able to keep it in.

"If it has something to do with training then I'm all for it!", she expressed to him. "Come on old man show me?"

"Okay, don't worry", Goku assured her. Shaking his head at her enthusiasm, Goku took one of the objects from the bag and automatically showed it to Kefla.

"Well what do you think?", Goku asked. It was so hard to accomplish but he was able to maintain his composure as he witnessed Kefla's abrupt change from excited anxiousness to out right confusion.

Kefla took the tiny cylinder shaped from Goku's open hand and held it between her thumb and index finger.

Observing it Kefla asked, "what the heck is this?"

Taking another one of them out of the bag for himself Goku responded, "I told you, there going to help us with our training."

Kefla frowned and looked up at Goku, "but how? Are they like pills or something?"

Hearing that caused Goku to lose it and soon he was covering his stomach from laughing so hard.

Kefla asked him what was so funny and he told her to hold up a second so that he could recover.

"I-I'm sorry Kefla," Goku apologized. "I just couldn't help myself after you asked me that.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling it slowly, Goku finally explained to her just what exactly the things they were hold were.

"Capsule Corp Capsules", Goku explained. "Not sure if that's there official name or not but I just refer to them as such."

"Now", Goku pushed down little mechanism on the capsule and threw it towards the ground. "Here is the reason why I thought we needed them."

A small cloud of smoke appeared from the capsule as it hit the ground, and when that went away Kefla was shocked to see that through that tiny object emerged two boxes that were much larger than the thing they were contained in.

"Wow!", Kefla exclaimed at what she had just seen.

Goku laughed, "I know right? Your reaction was the exact one I had during my first experience with the things. And even to this day I am unsure how these things actually work."

Walking over to the boxes, Goku knelt down and opened one of them up.

"Hmmmm," Goku hummed in concentration.

Kefla walked up to where she could look over his shoulder, "what's wrong?"

Goku turned his head in her direction, "oh nothing, I was just thinking on something."

Before Kefla could ask him what he meant by that he indirectly answered her by picking up the box and handing it over to her.

"It didn't cross my mind to read the labels on these boxes. So judging by the contents I think that one is your's," Goku told Kefla.

Kefla looked into the box and saw what looked like to her was a special type of training gear.

Looking back at Goku she could see him already removing the upper parts to his clothing.

His overly muscular upper half was fully exposed to her now and since he didn't appear to see her looking, Kefla found her eyes unable to leave his naked form.

There was a point where Goku did catch her staring but she did not see him doing so.

Embarrassed, Goku quickly finished putting on the top half of his training armor.

When he turned to face Kefla he saw their was frustration in her eyes.

"Um, are you okay?", Goku asked her calmly.

Kefla snapped out of it and nodded, "yeah of course."

It was plainly obvious to Goku that she was trying to look for something to explain her actions.

Luckily she found it, "I'm just wondering if there was a place for me to change into these?"

Goku rubbed his head, "oh well yeah, there's actually one inside the chamber that you can use to do that. I was going to finish up my end in there as well."

"Okay", Kefla replied. "Let's get to it then."

Goku nodded in awkward agreement, "Yeah, lets get to it."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Another chapter is completed and like I always say I hope you enjoyed it and are ready to see more in the future. Well, we are getting ever the more closer aren't we? If you have any special request for what should happen between Goku and Kefla while they train withing the Hyperbolic Time Chamber then let me know. Until next time my friends. **


	23. Chapter 23

_A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More_

Author's Note: Hey everyone. Just wanted to let you all know very quickly that everything that happens in this chapter happens over the course of Goku and Kefla's time spent in the chamber. I was not sure how to write down timestamps for this.

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball or anything associated with it. With the exception of the story, everything belongs to them. This being said there is no personal gain being made here; especially profit. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 23:

As soon as Goku finished introducing Kefla to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he opted to start their training right after as to not waste any more time than necessary.

Kefla was all for that and retreated to the bathing quarters in order to change into the training outfit Goku had just given to her.

Watching her leave Goku could sense her excitement. He couldn't recall how long it had been, but he was sure it had too long since they have tasted the itch for combat even at this variety.

The more he himself thought about it the more Goku could feel his own excitement growing, putting on the rest of his outfit was like a blur as he felt very eager to get started.

Right as Goku finished, he heard the door to the bathing quarters open and he turned.

When he did he felt his breath catch in his throat.

Kefla was now fully clad in the training uniform and holding her normal clothes in one hand.

"Are you okay Goku?", Kefla asked. She went over to set her clothes down on the bed before looking back at him.

"Um," Goku stuttered. His mind was jarring around right now and he could not understand why.

Kefla raised an eyebrow at the male Saiyan. The look on his face weirded Kefla out so she just turned around and told Goku that if he needed a moment alone than she understood. Further telling him that she would be outside waiting.

Goku watched her walk away and as he felt his voice return to him. He opened his mouth to say something but by then Kefla had already left the room; and in a hurry he was surprised to see.

Instantly Goku felt bad about what just happened and he knew he needed to speak with Kefla and explain himself.

Thinking about it, he decided the right chance would be to tell her right after they finished training.

* * *

Kefla saw Goku out of the corner of her eye walking up behind her.

"Ready now," she joked.

At her side now, Goku told her that he couldn't wait.

"How do you want start this?", Kefla asked him.

Goku put a hand to his chin and pondered that question for a second before getting it.

"Come on," Goku ushered as he flew outward.

Kefla did as he said, following close behind the other Saiyan.

They stopped once they had gained enough safe distance away from the rest area and Goku had Kefla land a short distance away from him.

"Concerning our training," Goku began, "I thought it over many times and with many ideas or scenarios in mind until it came to me just exactly what I wanted to do."

Curious, Kefla waited for him to go on.

Goku started to ease himself into a fighting stance, "we are going to have a little do over if you will, nothing but you and me fresh and ready to go."

"Oh, before I forget," Goku realized, "lets start out in are base forms; if you don't mind."

Kefla smirked at this proposal and eased herself into a fighting stance as well, "of course I don't mind. In fact, I actually find it more fun to go this way if you know what I mean."

Goku gave her one of his signature grins, "Oh I know exactly what you mean."

* * *

Some time later,

"Your letting your anger take too much control over you Kefla."

Now transformed in his SSJ2 form, Goku repeatedly doged rapid punches that Kefla was throwing his way.

Kefla growled, "shut up!"

She kept on going, attacking him with rapid attacks.

Goku sighed and brought two fingers two fingers to his forehead.

Within the next few seconds Kefla was soon punching at thin air.

"What!," she cried while looking around.

Goku had suddenly vanished without a trace.

"Where did you go!", Kefla called out.

She got her answer in a painful way when Goku appeared from right behind her.

Not saying a word, Goku took his hand and brought it down right on a specific spot on Kefla's neck.

Crying out in pain Kefla quickly found her world turning dark.

Goku caught Kefla before she could even start falling.

He watched for a second as her own SSJ2 form died out and she reverted back to her base form.

Goku sighed again and began a flight back to the rest area.

* * *

When Kefla awoke she found Goku walking out of the bathing quarters looking healed up.

"You bastard!", Kefla yelled at him. That was surely a cheap trick he had just pulled on her to win.

Goku returned her angry look with a stern look of his own, "I'm sorry but even if I didn't do what I did you still would have lost."

Despite how angry she was, Kefla knew there was certainty in his words.

"You could have at least ended it in a fair way," Kefla muttered while looking away.

Goku nodded before taking a seat right next to her on the bed, "your right and once again I apologize as that is not something I am prone to do."

Kefla looked up at him, "then why-"

Goku cut her off, "you need to learn to control your anger Kefla just as much as your amazing power. I know we are Saiyans but in reality that is not an excuse. Even if it doesn't happen now someone will exploit that weakness."

Kefla looked down, his words were true but they did sting.

"Hey," Goku said while reaching out to grasp one of her shoulders.

Kefla looked up at him as he continued to speak, "Don't take it like that. Its all apart of a process. I at one time was in the same situation that you were in."

Kefla nodded, "okay."

Goku stood from the bed, "okay. I'll leave now because I'm sure you will want to clean up. I have another training outfit waiting if you want to replace the other one."

Kefla blushed when glancing down, the outfit was torn in some areas, ones that were a little close to home.

"Thank you," Kefla said.

Goku told her no problem and that he would be outside waiting for her so that they could continue.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome to the end of another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and are ready for more to come in the future. If you have any requests or ideas then please share them and if they are used then I promise to credit you. Until next time my friends**


	24. Chapter 24

_A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball or anything associated with it. With the exception of the story, everything belongs to them. This being said there is no personal gain being made here; especially profit. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 24:

_Unlike others of her race, Kefla did not always take kindly to the concept of __sleep._

_It wasn't like it ever offered anything good, especially in the case of dreams which in turn very much turned into things much more sinister._

_Such was the case with this one._

_It was very familiar sight, one Kefla had grown used to seeing time and time again._

_There she was, back at the Tournament of Power. Right in the height of her battle with a certain someone..._

_Kefla felt her body act on its own and make her get right into a fighting stance._

_Right across from her, Goku did the same. _

_Though his face was covered by that burning silver aura, Kefla could tell that his eyes were boring into hers._

_Back then, when this was actually happening, Kefla would have done the same thing. At that time she had wanted nothing more than to take him down, to save her universe from the unfair punishment that awaited them if they were ever to lose._

_However, because this was a dream everything was much more different._

_Kefla felt herself rush at him, red KI energy forming around her hand._

_He did not move an inch, he just let her come at him. Kefla knew what was coming, and though her mind desperately tried to regain control of her body it was a futile effort._

_When they were mere inches from one another, Kefla felt the crushing grip of Goku's hand around her neck._

_Stopped in her tracks, Kefla struggled greatly as she felt Goku's grip tighten around her neck to the point where she was gasping for air._

_He cocked his head at her for a second before finally speaking, "you're a failure Kefla."_

_Kefla cried out in pain when she felt his fist right in her gut._

_With quick movements, Goku had Kefla on the ground with him right on top of her._

_Kefla panicked as she felt her vision starting to blur, without any air she was sure she was going to die. However, as much as she tried to punch and claw at him nothing worked._

_In a show of mercy, Goku seemingly loosened his grip on her neck so that she could finally breath._

_Taking in welcomed waves of air, Kefla tried to speak, "Goku..."_

_He interrupted her by raising a finger, and from that finger emerged a beam of energy that he shot down in arc that ran across Kefla's arm._

_She screamed out in pain, "please stop!"_

_Though she had heard it plenty of times before, it was always shocking to hear him laugh. Not his genuine laugh, but one of pure malicious evil._

_"You're counterparts where fools to think they could beat me, and even more so when they put you into existence!," Goku told her mockingly._

_Kefla screamed in pain once more when he shot another beam of energy across her left leg this time._

_Goku leaned in close, "and now your going to suffer. I wouldn't advise fighting what is about to happen because if you do, I'll make it even more worse."_

* * *

Hearing Kefla's scream, Goku opened his eyes and bolted right out of his bed.

"Kefla!", she was shaking uncontrollably.

Rushing over to her, Goku tried to get her to wake up.

It took a lot of effort, especially when she tried swinging at him, but eventually he got her to wake up.

She bolted up right, making Goku have to back up.

"Give her some space," he told himself.

Goku waited until she had calmed down enough to the point where he tried speaking to her, "Kefla?"

She turned her head in his direction.

Goku did not know what to say, in fact he was actually afraid to say anything.

Kefla turned away, most likely having noticed this.

"Why?", Kefla muttered under her breath.

Confused, Goku asked "what?"

He did not expect her sudden explosion so when it happened he was shocked.

Kefla got out of bed. Not being able to control her anger she turned and punched a hole right into the wall.

Not satisfied, Kefla threw another punch and then another until she was repeatedly doing so in a frenzy.

While doing so, she kept shouting, "why. Why. WHY!"

Goku decided to step in and grabbed both of Kefla's wrist with his hands.

Kefla turned to face Goku once more, and was about to demand that he let her go.

However, the rage that she was feeling at this moment died completely when she got a good deep at his face and more specifically, his eyes.

Stopping her struggle, Kefla felt something inside her break and could no longer support herself, falling to her knees and the pain came running out of her.

"I'm sorry," Kefla cried through her sobs, "I didn't ask to be here, I didn't ask for life."

She felt Goku release her wrist and she brought them up to cover face as she turned away.

"I'm sorry."

Not knowing what to expect from Goku, she was surprised to see his hands grasp hers. Though this time it was more gentle, almost soft.

"Let me?", he asked her gently.

Though she was hesitant, Kefla allowed for Goku to remove her hands so that he and her could be face to face.

"Its not your fault Kefla," Goku expressed.

Kefla was confused, "what?"

Goku reached out to grasp her shoulder, "you keep blaming yourself for what happened and I can tell its killing you. You believe that its your fault that they will never come back and even worse is that you feel like your nothing."

Kefla voice cracked as she spoke painfully, "because I am. Look at me, I'm not a real person. I am just a conjunction of two individuals who I have no right taking the place of."

Goku studied her, "is this what your nightmare's been about?"

Kefla nodded, "they vary from time to time. The most painful one is seeing my own creation and then when I fail, I can see them staring at me with a mix of agony and pain."

Starting to cry again, Kefla continued "I can't stand it. I never told you Goku, but this has happened to me many times before. And each time it drives me to the point where I fear I'm going to lose my mind."

It was at this point where Kefla truly broke and she brought one of her hands up to her chest, "I can't go on like this. I want the suffering to end."

Goku's eyes winded when he saw KI energy form around her energy until it took the familiar appearance of a green ball.

"Thank you for everything Goku," Kefla whispered.

Before she could do it, Kefla felt her hand being smacked to the side so that the energy ball went straight through the wall.

Kefla looked up at Goku stunned.

"Why did you do that," Kefla asked in anger.

Goku looked back at her sternly, "because, I'm not going to let you do it."

Kefla clenched her teeth, "why? All I've done is mucked everything up."

"Do you really think that?", Goku asked her.

Kefla nodded and turned her head, "I failed to save my universe, my counterparts are stuck in a undeserved fate, and-"

Not wanting to listen to any of it anymore, Goku silenced Kefla by forcefully turning her head and in show of great courage connected his lips with hers.

Shocked by his actions, Kefla tried to push him away, but he only grabbed her wrists again with his hands.

Despite her initial anger, something in Kefla pushed that anger aside as she soon began to feel herself melt into the kiss.

* * *

Goku let the kiss go on for a few more seconds before letting go so that they could finally get a chance to breath.

Both took their respected time before Kefla asked, "why..why did you do that?"

Goku took her hand in his. In situations like these he never could figure out what to say, but now was completely different.

"Kefla, I want you to stop this," Goku demanded, "I said it before and I will say it again, your not at fault. It was not your intention for things to come out this way, things just happen and more times then not you can do nothing about them."

He took a deep breath before continuing, "if anything its my fault. I was given an opportunity by the Grand Priest but it was a restricted one by his standards."

Kefla remembered, "why did you do it?"

Goku sighed, "Kefla. I asked for you to come back because at the time it felt like the right thing to do. But, over time my reasoning became more than that."

Kefla saw him lean in closer to her as he finished with, "because I love you."

Goku sealed that with another kiss.

Kefla was surprised again, but this time she did not fight back.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome to the end of another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and are ready for more to come in the future. If you have any requests or ideas then please share them and if they are used then I promise to credit you. Until next time my friends**


	25. Chapter 25

_A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More _

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball or anything associated with it. With the exception of the story, everything belongs to them. This being said there is no personal gain being made here; especially profit. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 25:

Any other time when he awoke, Goku would be quick to rush but right now he did not even try.

The biggest reason, and pretty much only reason for why this was the case was laying with him right at that moment with her arms wrapped tightly around him.

Kefla, Goku looked down at her and smiled.

She was still asleep, and based on her peaceful expression she would remain that way for some time.

She was at peace, and there was no way Goku was going to rush her, instead he only pulled her closer to him and let her continue to sleep.

He almost laughed when he felt her head snuggle into his chest like a pillow and her cute little yawn did not help either.

"Its good to finally see her resting peacefully," Goku thought to himself.

The events of last night came rushing back into his mind.

* * *

_When their kiss finally ceased, Kefla asked Goku, "are you sure?"_

_Goku placed a hand on her cheek, "Like I said the feelings were there but at the time I could not understand what they were or what they meant. But now there as clear as day now so yes, I do love you."_

_When the last words left his mouth, Goku was bombarded by Kefla as she flew her arms around his neck and pressed her lips again his for another kiss._

_Caught a little off guard, Goku's eyes winded but they like Kefla's returned to slits until they were closed completely as he melted into the kiss along with her._

_Pulling away, Kefla told him in a soft voice, "I love you to Son Goku."_

* * *

There was more to it than that but Goku was brought back to reality when he felt Kefla move in his grasp.

Looking back down at her, he saw Kefla was now wide awake and was staring right up at him.

Goku grinned, "sleep well?"

Kefla matched his grin, "best sleep I've ever had."

"Glad I could help," Goku mused while leaning forward.

Taking the initiative, Kefla leaned forward herself until their lips made contact for another passionate kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome to the end of another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and are ready for more to come in the future. If you have any requests or ideas then please share them and if they are used then I promise to credit you. Until next time my friends**


	26. Chapter 26

_A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More_

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I hope you're all doing well. I know it's been a long time and there is some stuff I want to explain but I'll leave all that after this chapter ends with another author's note.

With that out of the way, let's continue with the part of our story.

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball or anything that is remotely associated with it. Everything besides the story and the ideas that are used for it belongs to the respected owners. This also means no personal gain, especially profit, will be made off this story. It is strictly for entertainment purposes only. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 26:

When they separated, Kefla asked Goku a question that had been on her mind for a while. Ever since Goku had told her the revaluation of Chi-Chi's pregnancy and all that had transpired afterword.

"Did you really love her?", a simple and straightforward question sure, but when she watched Goku's form tighten up, she was starting to regret having asked it.

Of course, it was definitely too early to ask a question that got so straight to the point, Kefla knew. However, it was something she desperately wanted to get out and equally get an answer for.

This change of thinking was quick, but plausible. Despite what Goku suspected, Kefla had her own chance to reflect on all this. Actually waking up before him, she participated in a inner conflict, herself splitting into two sides that had their own viewpoint on this matter.

Before, at that time she was in a mad hysteria, the hodgepodge of negative emotions that had plagued her ever since the Tournament of Power were once again overwhelming her, causing her to lash out. Goku initially stood by and let her go on, seemingly not wanting to get involved due to the fear of causing something even more horrible to occur. Usually he would offer some sort of comfort at the end once either the smothering stopped, or Goku simply had enough of just watching it occur to someone he had become personally attached to.

The latter of which he had done on a few occasions, but it was different this time around.

He had steeped in, probably not knowing what he was going to accomplish or even more likely know what he was going to do. Only hoping he could get her to calm down which was what Kefla thought he was going to do. Though Goku did do something it was something completely beyond what she had come to expect out of him.

Kefla still felt echos of that first kiss they shared. Most likely due to how shattering it had been for her. There was a mix there, she was still overwhelmed with emotion that for him to abruptly and without warning do that to her was so unexpected that she at first wanted to beat the absolute hell out of him. That also probably had to do with the Caulifla side of her too, the other certainly did not prefer having anything like that happen without being aware of it first.

She struggled with him but if you take into account the other half, the time that lasted was laughable.

At the beginning, when she had been granted existence, her feelings on Goku were largely in the negative. Sure, her Saiyan nature was there, the urge to fight someone so strong like him after already discovering the large well filled power she immediately had within herself was very strong. Though it came in between because in reality she largely held nothing but pure hatred for Goku. Again, due to certain circumstances, the anger she had for him existed because of the part of her made by Kale as well.

However, the anger shifted the longer her and Goku's interaction kept going. She grew to despise how carefree he was, how willing he was to let everything seem like a fun game when in reality his own universe's entire existence was hanging in the balance. If she had to be honest, the way he acted kinda drove her mad to the point where she would have been fine with killing him despite it being against the rules of the tournament. It just seemed so wrong to her.

Things changed once she finally beaten him down to the point where he was at her mercy.

During the moments where they weren't fighting, Kefla inquired about that sudden source he had unlocked. It was nothing like what she had already seen or even knew about.

He explained to her what it was and little by little Kefla although she was fascinated. She also was fearful over the fact that she had faced something like that. Goku always expressed the great potential she had but that did not mean anything right now and especially them. There was still a big difference between them in areas and it made the constant reminders and dreams of their fight all the more horrifying to look back on then they already were.

She had it in her mind the urge to actually kill Goku, and for a little bit she really wanted to strongly. But, she was able to pull herself together.

He on the other hand, after obtaining this "Ultra Instinct," had gained this same urge though he ran with it and then some.

Goku completely changed, like the flip of a coin.

When he had turn the tied and she was now at his mercy, Kefla could no longer recognize this warrior from the one she had been fighting before. He held nothing back once he had the chance to overwhelm her. By some point, Goku had Kefla beaten to where she could no longer fight back. The agonizing pain had just been to much for her.

Kefla was terrified, all she could do was hope that he didn't kill her.

Her hopes were answered because he didn't...

Instead he actually, carried her within his arms and dropped her off the edge to where she was eliminated.

Cabba told her that Goku had asked him to catch her torn form once she came to them.

The younger Saiyan had done so and watched over Kefla once Goku return to battle.

Soon after, Kefla and the rest of her universe where erased once the last member of their group was eliminated. Every single one of them where devastated about the situation they faced. Though Kefla was not so.

Because the promise that Son Goku had made to her before he dropped her off had filled her with great hope that everything would be okay.

Flashback line: "_"I promise, with ever fiber in my being that I will bring you all back after the tournament, I promise."_

* * *

And he did, just not in the way she had thought before the time came that she would be erased.

In the time since there had not been a moment where the guilt and shame consumed her soul and Kefla wanted to very dearly to just give up her own existence just so all those who did not deserve such a fate could come back.

Goku did his best to explain, and Kefla had to accept it. Though this did not keep the hate and resentment for him out of the equation. It just sat within her buried, and would only come out when things became to much.

She had nothing except him once she was brought back and the only thing Kefla felt she could do by then was try and move on but that as it only seemed to grow impossible to do so her negative feelings towards him only intensified. Although he did not try to be anything of the sort, Goku was always a constant reminder of her failure and how what her creation only led to in the end.

Despite all of this, there was the other part of the spectrum that harbored other feelings. Ones that only continued to grow the more she interacted and connected with Goku.

Through these interactions she saw more than what Kefla initially thought she would believe. And the more she got to know him, the more her feelings for him grew and became much more personal.

It was all just a jarring mess, and all Kefla wanted to do in that moment when she had finally had enough was end the suffering.

But Goku was having none of that and after he kissed her, he beat her to the punch. Describing how he felt about her, expressing how he in a similar fashion began to develop feelings for her that extended beyond just being friends.

When he did that Kefla felt everything change in an instant. Obviously she would still deal with the pain, but now she understood that she was nowhere near alone in that journey.

* * *

Now here she was questioning the whole thing and setting up the possibility of having it all come crumbling down before it even had a chance to start properly.

Time was moving by, but to her and most likely Goku as well, it seemed to slow and an air of tension appeared to grow in the air.

However, this was abruptly broken up when Goku actually began chuckling.

Confused by this, Kefla asked him what was so funny.

She heard him suddenly stop, take a deep breath, and then turn his head to look over at her.

He was smiling, but Kefla noted a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"I don't think I've ever just sat down and actually talked with someone about anything serious before," Goku turned his head back around and looked down, "you know, everything when I look back was all too quick."

He was looked at his hands, "call it what you like, our Saiyan nature or something, but somewhere along the line I changed from what I once was. The aspect of fighting, and through that the ability to grow began to overtake me. It wasn't like that before, but I guess it was meant to be when I found out that I wasn't actually a human raised from here."

He began to shudder, "It's so complicated. I love those close to my heart, but I feel like I'm not loving them the way that I should have been. Especially my wife...well former wife now that I think about it now."

Kefla didn't know what to say, and Goku knew this which is why he stood up and turned to face her.

Wiping a hand across his eyes he stated, "yes, I did love her. Just not in the way you, or even her would expect for someone to properly love someone else."

He continued, "She may have done that horrible thing to me, but now that I've gotten time to reflect, I can understand why. She loved me, genuinely loved me, but she wanted the same in return and when I didn't give any in return she finally had enough."

A streak of silence was known for quite a while between them before Kefla could only say, "I'm sorry."

* * *

Goku shook his head and told her it was okay, then telling her that he was going to get ready and that she should follow suit.

He smiled at her, "I don't think we have much time left and if so then I think we should use what is remaining to the fullest."

Kefla at first didn't like how fast he was trying to change the subject but then again it felt like the best thing to do. There was of course, not much time left and it was best they use it in the way they needed to.

* * *

"I think it's time for me to raise the bar a bit," Goku thought. Kefla had him on the defensive for the majority of this training session. Not letting up one bit with her relentless assault.

However, this dynamic was going to change real quick.

Looking for the best possible opening, Goku got it when seemingly, Kefla let up with one last KI energy ball that was quite slower than her previous ones. It was so slow, that Goku simple smacked it away with no effort at all.

For a few brief seconds, Goku was able to breath properly to which he welcomed the opportunity.

Still though, his guard was far from down. His awareness only spiked when, as he lowered his arms from their x-locked postilion, he found that Kefla was no longer in his sites.

No problem though, not for a seasoned veteran like Goku. Eyes were one sense that could quickly become your enemy if you only relied on them alone to get you through a fight.

Letting his other senses take over, Goku reacted quickly, maneuvering his body away and reaching out with his hand.

* * *

At that moment, Kefla was within his sights and Goku was fast in his reaction to her attempt at an attack, grabbing the leg that was aiming right for his ribs.

Maintaining a tight grip, Goku stopped Kefla right then and there and simple held her upside down.

"Hey!?", Kefla cried out in frustration, "let me go."

She tried to punch him in the face, but to her surprise, Goku caught her fist and shook his head.

"Nice try Kefla," Goku said impressed, "You're getting much better, however you still got a long way to go."

Kefla growled and shouted, "you-"

Using her free hand, Kefla tried hitting him with another energy attack.

Goku surprised again with a few quick moves.

Kefla soon found herself in a world of pain as Goku had her pinned down, twisting the arm he had locked in his hand around her back.

She struggled but could not get out of his grip, "let me go!"

There was a sudden explosion of power and when Kefla could catch a glimpse she was shocked to see that Goku had transformed into Super Saiyan 3.

In a gruff voice he told her, "make me."

More pressure was applied and Kefla screamed out in pain. Her vision was becoming spotty and she was afraid what would happen if he didn't stop.

Kefla struggled tremendously now, but she could not maneuver Goku off her.

"Please," her voice was a whisper and Goku surely did not here it. However, it wasn't for him.

It was all to familiar, this situation and Kefla felt the tears start to roll down her cheeks. It was all coming back again and possibly the worst it has ever been up till now and it was becoming too much for her to handle.

"I'm sorry," Kefla thought as she began to stop her struggle. There was nothing she could do but once again hope that Goku would not end her.

"_It's not your fault Kefla."_

Those words, they were suddenly creeping into her mind. Through the shadow they were a small speckle of light that only seemed to grow.

"_All we can ever hope to do is our best and you did all that you could do and it was more than admirable. I love you, it's time to move on."_

Something within Kefla snapped.

* * *

"Come on Kefla," Goku thought.

Abruptly, he felt Kefla's form shake uncontrollably and once again she screamed.

However, this wasn't a scream like before, this was one of pure primal.

Not expected the force, Goku was shocked when Kefla removed her arm from his grip and quickly turned to face him.

"Kef-", he never got to finish as he was caught with a surprise kick right under his chin that sent him flying back.

Landing, he skidded across the ground for a couple of seconds before stopping.

Shocked, Goku looked up.

Kefla was back on her feet now, head lowered, and fist clenched.

Goku was speechless as he could see her aurora start to grow and even more surprising was her hair. It was starting to grow.

* * *

Enough was enough, this was the thought raging through Kefla's mind as she continued to scream in a mix of pain and rage.

It hurt so bad, but she was done with being thrown to her knees and held there.

It was time for all of that to change.

Throwing her head back she let out one large cry.

* * *

Goku put his hands up as the energy coming from Kefla was incredible.

It didn't seem like it would end but eventually it did.

When it did, Goku lowered his hands and when he did his eyes widened at what was before him.

"Kefla..."

* * *

Breathing hard, Kefla lowered herself back to the ground.

It was unbelievable, this feeling, this power.

When she looked up to see Goku, she took note of the great surprise as he stared at her.

That reaction soon became hers when she reached behind her to feel her hair. It felt wired, like suddenly it had grown without her prior knowledge.

The hand she had used began to shake and it was not long before her whole body began to follow suit.

"G-Goku," Kefla looked back up to him.

He rushed over to her and she wrapped her arms around him once he was within contact distance.

"Have I...?", she could not believe it.

One of Goku's hands titled her chin up, and when she saw his face the one word that came out of his mouth made it full for her.

"Yes," with that one word Goku felt Kefla's bury her head into his chest.

No more words were spoken from either as they just held each other close.

* * *

"Goku?"

He heard a sniffle and looked down to see Kefla looking back up at him, "yes?"

Kefla looked away for a second, Goku saw that she was hesitating to ask but in the end she did.

"What about me?"

Goku was confused, "what?"

Kefla looked away.

Goku was still confused but as Kefla continued to wait for a response, that was when it hit him.

Stunned, Goku backed up a bit, shaking his head while stuttering, "no, it was never like that."

Yeah, he admitted to her that he loved her, but then again he had a previous life with someone else for so long. Even managing a family in the process. Having to deal with that would cause anyone some stress; especially when one's responsibilities were so conflicted as his. And now he had admitted to her just how much it wasn't Kefla just wanted to know the truth. And he was going to give it to her.

"I truly love you Kefla you must believe me," Goku explained to her.

Kefla returned her gaze to him and he continued.

"I didn't really did not know what these feelings where but the more I'm around you the more I understand them."

His hands lowered to her waist and pulled her in close.

"For the first time in my life I know this for certain that I truly love someone and now that I know I promise you that I will do my hardest to give you the all the universes if I could."

Kefla wiped her eyes and smiled, "thank you."

She grasped his face with both hands and pulled him in, "but I don't need anything like that, all I need...all I want...is you."

To her surprise, tears started to come from Goku as he smiled to, "and all I want in my world is you."

He sealed this with a heated, and passionate kiss.

* * *

Some time later,

Once the doors to the chamber eventually opened, Goku offered his hand and Kefla took it without hesitation.

Locked together, they exited hand in hand.

Leaving behind the past they had entered with, they exited the chamber with the determination of starting a new begging.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome to the end of another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and are ready to see more in the future. Same as before, if you have and ideas or request that could help build this story or any other story I have written involving this paring then please, feel free to let me know. Much appreciation to all of you for liking the story and wanting to see it continue in the future. **

**I'm sorry for the long absence, but I was battling myself for a while and questioned my ability to write. I took the time to get myself situated and now I think I've built up the urge to get back in this and continue what was started. Don't know when the next chapter will be arrive but I hope I can get it out soon.**

**Thank you all once again for taking notice of the story, as well as sticking with me through all the weird ups and downs. I don't know how this whole situation has been going for you all but I know that we can get through it as long as we don't lose focus and continue to keep moving forward. Until next time my friends. **


	27. Chapter 27

_A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More_

Author's Note: Hello everyone, welcome to the next chapter of our story. I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball or anything that is remotely associated with it. Everything besides the story and the ideas that are used for it belongs to the respected owners. This also means no personal gain, especially profit, will be made off this story. It is strictly for entertainment purposes only. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 27:

As Goku and Kefla were making their way out of the chamber they were quickly intercepted by Dende and Mr. Popo. Both of whom looked very worried.

"Goku, thank goodness you're finally out!", Dende exclaimed as he came up to the Saiyan.

Confused, Goku questioned them on what was going on.

Mr. Popo explained to both him and Kefla that Vegeta had recently been up here, demanding to see Goku, saying that it was very important and that it was something which could not be ignored.

"Vegeta...", Goku trailed off.

That's when it hit him. Everything up till the point where her and Kefla had entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber came rushing back. Before they went in, Goku had Vegeta go seek out Beerus and Whis, using the Instant Transmission technique he had been taught a little beforehand by Goku himself in order to get there.

If Vegeta was seeking him out to discuss what Goku had sent him there to do, then that meant only one possibility.

Goku growled, his frustration was starting to grow the more he considered this and what could very well be the reality that he and the others would face if it turned out to be true.

The feeling of his hand being squeezed tore Goku away from his mind and thoughts to Kefla, who looked concerned.

"Are you all right?", she asked him.

Goku shook his head, "no, I fear something very bad is going to happen, and if what I believe is going to happen, then it will be very soon.

Kefla didn't talk right away after he finished speaking. She appeared to be taking his words in, and Goku could feel an unnatural swirl of her emotions. It became apparent to Goku that she was also starting to remember the cause that drove them to use the chamber in the first place. And that's when some other thoughts crossed Goku's mind...

He squeezed Kefla's hand reassuringly, "there is a possibility that I may be wrong. It all depends on what Vegeta has to tell us."

Her eyes had drifted once in thought, but as she looked back up and into Goku's eyes, Kefla slowly nodded, "okay."

Goku returned her nod before abruptly turning his head back to face Dende and Mr. Popo. There had been a change in their sense that when he picked up, Goku felt more than a little awkward.

Since the other two had no idea what has transpired between him and Kefla over the past while, it definitely seemed strange for them to see him acting this way with someone that was not his wife. Granted, Goku never showed that much of what he was displaying now with Kefla, but that didn't really take away from the point all that much.

Thankfully however, neither Dende or Mr. Popo decided to question either of the two Saiyans about it. They were more occupied with what could possibly be another danger to the Earth.

"Do you have any idea what Vegeta wants to speak with you about?", Mr. Popo asked.

"Yeah, is it serious?", Dende seconded, "he wouldn't elaborate with us. He just wanted to talk straight with you only. That seems to me like typical behavior for him, but something doesn't seem right."

Goku was serious, but he had to shrug his shoulders when saying, "there could be something at play going on, I'm not entirely sure. It's just a hunch we are following; nothing to sound the alarm for yet. I'll let you know if it's for real I promise."

Trusting Goku's judgement, Dende and Mr. Popo agreed and with that he and Kefla were free to leave Lookout and set course for the destination they would be meeting Vegeta at.

* * *

"There you are!", Vegeta scowled as Goku and Kefla landed in front of him, "took you long enough."

"It's not our fault!," Kefla returned his scowl with a heated glare, "you could have met us back there, but instead you leave us the task of finding you in order to talk."

Anger flaring, Vegeta stood up from the tip of the mountain he had been sitting on and marched up to Kefla.

"Hey!", Goku barged in before the two could go at it, "this is not the time nor the place for this."

With hard reluctance, both of them calmed down a pace, finishing with a huffed, "fine!"

Goku sighed and looked at Vegeta, "okay, so tell us what happened."

Vegeta frowned, "it looks like were handling this one on our own."

Both Goku and Kefla were shocked, "what!"

Vegeta clenched a fist, "yes, it seems like they want to enforce their laziness and leave important matter such as this to us mortals."

Goku shook his head baffled, "but why? the last time we dealt with the guy, Beerus was all for taking care of the issue."

Vegeta eyes moved to Kefla for a moment before returning to Goku, "it wouldn't make sense to say that they would know and that they're just choosing to ignore something like this. No, they do really believe that that "demon" is long gone.

This was just becoming more unbelievable by the second and Goku felt his own anger begin to build within him. How, how could Beerus and Whis possibly do this to them.

Unless...

Goku looked back at Vegeta and found out by the other's expression a similar line of thinking, "can you...?"

Vegeta shook his head, "not a trace."

"Do you think he was killed?", Kefla asked the two. She out of all them for the most part would have expected something. However, just like Goku and Vegeta she couldn't get anything. Not even in her own dreams which for the most part, had been clear.

"That is a possibility," Vegeta considered, "however, someone very powerful must have been able to pull that feat off, and for right now I don't believe there is anyone who has that capability."

Goku nodded in agreement, "I don't think so either, something very dark is happening here and-"

Vegeta cut him off by finishing the statement for him, "there could only be one puppet master pulling the strings to all this."

* * *

Frieza's flagship,

"Our guest has finally settled down my lord," the soldier spoke from his knelt position.

Frieza nodded, "good, keep me informed on his condition."

"Yes my lord," the soldier made his his way out of the room, once again leaving Frieza alone to gloat over the entire situation.

He hadn't needed to be told that his guest was calmed down for the moment, he had already known.

Frieza chuckled, how ridiculous it must be for his enemies to believe that he had not covered for every aspect of his plan.

No, he wasn't going to fail this time. He would have his ultimate revenge.

And this time, no one would be able to stop him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, and welcome to the end of another chapter. I hope you all liked it and are ready for more to come. I know it's shorter than the last one so I promise the next one will be up there with the chapter that came before this one. Until next time my friends, stay safe!**


	28. Chapter 28

_A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More_

Author's Note: Hey everyone, welcome back to our story. I trust you're all doing well and making light in the current predicament we still find ourselves facing. With that out of the way, please enjoy this latest chapter. Shout out this time once again goes to cookielover435 as this person's influence is marked greatly on this chapter as I have written it.

**Disclaimer: Anything in this story that is associated with Dragon Ball does not belong to me. Besides the story itself and the ideas used to construct it, everything you see that reflects Dragon Ball belongs rightfully to the respected owners/creators. This also means I'm not making any personal gain from making this story; especially in regards to profit. This story is strictly meant for the sole purpose entertainment and nothing more. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 28:

Left to handle this situation by themselves, Goku and Vegeta and Kefla started throwing ideas back and forth for how they were going to deal with this new endangerment.

Frieza was obviously taking this opportunity he had been given very seriously, and based on believed previous actions he was going to keep them all on their toes. Making sure that everything goes his way and that they could not possibly gain any type of an early advantage. And it was working. His unpredictability had kept his group of enemies discussing till nighttime, and even then he had not come up with anything satisfactory enough.

"I give!", Vegeta conceded defeat after getting another one of his ideas shut down. He took a spot not too far away from where Goku and Kefla where and seated himself. Leaning against the uncomfortable, but for now, acceptable arrangement support of a tree. Vegeta wasn't the least bit tired physically, due to all the adrenaline pumping within him and lack of any draining activity. However, in a mental sense he was quite evacuated of energy; finally giving in to the request of his mind to take a break.

Vegeta closed his eyes and rubbed his aching temples. "Sometimes," he sighed in frustration, "I being wonder about the idiotic logic of the cosmos."

Right across from him, Goku nodded, "me either, which is why I normally tend to ignore things that are, at least till now, far above me."

The other's words actually broke the tense atmosphere around them, as Vegeta couldn't help but laugh upon hearing what the other said.

"On the contrary Kakarot," Vegeta pointed our, "you don't tend to pay any attention to stuff of equal importance like this because it doesn't serve to spike your personal joy."

Although it was getting much darker now since night was settling in, Vegeta could see perfectly well the offended expression on Goku's face once he finished that sly comment.

"That's not fair," Goku said in defense. He pointed a finger at the other, "if my memory serves me okay, then you are quite the same as me in that regard."

Vegeta laughed again, finding great amusement at Goku's expense, "I have to admit your right about that."

However he abruptly turned serious when choosing his next words to say, "but at least I have changed. Of course there are slips from time to time but I can still keep myself in check."

Goku growled, he knew where Vegeta was leading this to, "I care about those I protect."

Vegeta returned the other's glare with one of his own signature ones, "I never said you didn't. You one up me in that department, although I will say that I'm coming very close to overcoming you on that. However, you tend to sometimes get me questioning."

Goku looked away, in part because Vegeta's piercing look, but also at the realization that the other was right.

"I didn't ask for such responsibilities, you know. Okay, some of them were by choice, but others were put on my shoulders without my knowledge and although I haven't come through in the most respectable ways, I've still proven time and time again that I care for all that is personal to me."

This was true, wasn't it?. Of course.

Nobody could doubt that Goku had an obvious sense of loyalty and personal attachment to all those he had grown close to, or even those he had minor connections with. And as previously mentioned, he had gone on time and time again to prove this was true. So what right did Vegeta have talking to him like this. Especially out of nowhere when they were trying to come up with a solution to the current problem that was just as much his as it was Goku's?

It just didn't make sense, however it did once Vegeta's next words cut into Goku's line of thoughts.

He didn't know if Vegeta could read minds, but it appeared that way to Goku with what the other said next.

"I'm not an simpleton like you Kakarot. And whether you wan't my personal opinion on the matter or not doesn't matter. You will listen as I say this, and even if you try to counter what I say that doesn't matter to me either. I was once like beings such as yourself so I know that you will try, but you will not convince me otherwise. You, Kakarot for all the value this sentence has, _disgust_ me."

* * *

It was like an invisible dagger had been shoved through his chest and right to his heart, where it then proceeded to go right through without any remorse and cut it to pieces.

"...", Goku opened his mouth but no words would come out. Vegeta had driven him to complete speechlessness, the other's words were acting like a key to the prison that his vocal cords where not trapped in for who knew how long.

His eyes drifted downward, to the sleeping form that rested in his lap.

_Kefla..._

After accomplishing the task of attaining Super Saiyan 3, she had not been able to hold onto the lingering fatigue such an achievement had taken on her and after some odd hours had gone by, was ready to collapse.

Goku had offered to help her by taking a seat against one of the tress and allowing Kefla to lay her head on his lap and use it to cushion her head while the resting the rest of her form on the hard ground.

Either because she affectionately wanted to, or was too tired to argue, Kefla accepted his kindness and had drifted off to sleep not to long after taking position.

Blind to how that may have looked to anyone else, Goku didn't think much of it. Mostly because once Kefla needed help, his attention went straight to her and her alone, not taking into account anything else.

And now, this was the results of his uselessness.

At last, he was finally granted release to speak, "i-it's not what you think..."

Vegeta snorted, Goku's voice was pathetically weak by this point, "spare me. Sometimes Kakarot, I don't know whether I should-"

He was cut off by Goku's sudden snap.

"It really isn't I swear to you Vegeta..", Goku's voice trembled. He never like lying, but he needed to keep what he said in check. Besides, what he said next was entirely truthful.

"It wasn't like that at the begging," Goku continued, "you might share my feelings now, so if you where in the same predicament that I was in then you would definitely understand how it felt when I had to watch as the outcome I feared most happened right in front of me at the end of the Tournament of Power."

He clenched a fist, it didn't have to be this way had Frieza not been his usual self and stole the wish right from under them.

_Frieza, _and here that lizard was trying to cause more harm and devastation. Which of course would not stop if he were to win against them. His lust would have him keep going until everything there ever was is his.

With all the venom in him, Goku promised to himself that he would take great personal pleasure in Frieza's demise once he was able to get his hands on the other.

Under him, he felt Kefla stir. By how emotional Goku was getting it was possible that Kefla was somehow getting a read of this and would wake up to see what was wrong.

As much as he would have liked to talk with her about what was troubling, he didn't want her to share this kind of torment that he was feeling.

Which brought him to what he wanted to say next.

Calming himself down to the best he could manage, Goku placed a soothing hand on Kefla's back and began to rub. He wasn't sure, but it seemed to do the trick as within a couple of seconds Kefla was deep asleep once more, taking great comfort in the soothing back rub Goku was giving her.

Sighing with relief, Goku looked back up at Vegeta. The other was looking upon the scene with disgust.

However, Goku wasn't going to be affected this time, "she shared that same feeling during the tournament Vegeta. That sense of hunger for battle; to grow stronger while fighting against those who were stronger than her if that was possible. However, what I'm talking about is another feeling. Just like I did, she wanted to win the tournament not just for opportunity to have anything she could ever want through a stupid wish."

For some reason Goku found himself chuckling, "she had it buried of course for a time. Having battled her counterparts earlier, the primary thing on her mind was to literally destroy me. However, the more we fought, the more the other side of her came out. When she was backed into a corner and refused to give up it wasn't because she did not want to face the humiliation of losing to me. It was more than that. Like me, she didn't think that the others with her would make it through without her standing beside them. She was afraid not for herself, but for the bigger picture."

By this point, Goku was in tears, but he didn't bother to stop them. Despite how this looked to Vegeta, it felt pretty good to let loose for once on all that had build up within him.

"That was one of what has now grown to many things I was attracted to her for," Goku further explained, "though at the time I didn't know that what I had in terms of feelings for her was infact true..."

"Love", a voice softly said.

Surprised, Goku looked down upon recognizing the voice not to be that of Vegeta's but Kefla's.

"I heard most of what you said," She reached up Goku's right cheek, "and although you did not want me to feel any pain, I'm glad I did."

Goku reached up to place his hand over the one of her's that cupped his cheek, "yes. Kefla...though you have heard me express it before, I do love you. Truthfully, you are the first one that I have ever felt this kind of connection to. Not even with my own children have I felt something like this. Don't get me wrong I cherish them with my every being. However this is much different. This is-"

"Love", Kefla finished for him. They both laughed.

Removing the hand she had on his cheek, Kefla intertwined their hands before reaching up to kiss Goku on the cheek.

"I love you to Goku," Kefla smiled and began what she had wanted to say for a while just as much as he had wanted to say to her, "my heart holds no real limit to the genuine love I have for you. I regret ever once having the idea of killing you flowing in my mind. You could say it was in the heat of battle or that it was a Saiyan thing, but I don't care. Having one negative thought about you after all that you have done for me makes me feel as if I have done something really shameful."

Goku stirred, "but you have a right to now though. Vegeta is right, no matter how pure I believed it to be, I brought you back on a selfish whim."

Kefla cut him off with a firm stare, "no you didn't Goku, please don't say that or for one second believe it. It's a complicated mess but I know you meant well. I can understand that you were faced with difficult circumstances and that I was only one really crossing your mind when you were given the choice."

This time as she sighed, it was Kefla's turn to cry, "I still feel guilty about this, knowing that I'm someone not truly whole. That I am what was brought together by two individuals that needed a way out of dire fate that awaited them. I should have no right taking away their lives from them in such a manner, and yes, I could be constantly or forever hole anger for you Goku for unintentionally putting me in the spot where I have to live with this reality."

She looked back up at Goku, to find him crying right with her, holding her hand in the same death lock that she held her's in.

"However, just I have stated before" she continued with a heavy breath, "I love you Goku. I want to spend the rest of my days with you."

Kefla broke off, the next part was hard to say. Both Kale and Caulifla's faces where displayed in her mind and though they did not show any sign of emotion this did not take away from the guilt Kefla was feeling. However, Kefla was tired of all this, she was tired of feeling almost dead inside.

"I-", Kefla felt her voice choke up, "Goku, I want to live."

Having broken at this point, Kefla buried herself into Goku who was ready to close his arms around her. Bringing them both into a tight hug as they let it all come out at once.

* * *

This continued on for several minutes, even when the two began to settle down.

Goku and Kefla just didn't want to be separated from the plain of existence they had created for the time being. Only wanting to be with each other.

However, both were brought back to reality when they heard someone clear his throat.

Goku felt a hand on his shoulder, and when he looked up he found Vegeta kneeling before him.

The other sighed, "this was all a lot to taken in for you two I'm sure. So I think the best we can do is meet up tomorrow and discuss these matters further."

Nodding his head, Goku knew this was the best course of action for right now, "thank's Vegeta."

Vegeta returned the nod before turning, "I'll see the both of you in the morning."

Before he left Vegeta had one last thing to say. Turning his head he spoke, "this is a lot to take in for me as well Kakarot. I'm still not sure whether or not I agree in full, but from what I've seen you have made a pretty good case."

Goku didn't know what to say except, "I guess I was wrong in believing that I was on one side of the coin."

Vegeta smirked, "that you are, but don't beat yourself any further over it. Let myself be an example of what you are starting to realize that you are."

With that, Vegeta took off.

Goku watched him go before returning his attention right back to Kefla.

Not very surprising, she had fallen back asleep. And then this time, based on how much she had poured out, there was no likely chance that he could get her to wake up if he tried.

Though he never planned to, as he would be more than happy to carry her as they made their way towards sanctuary.

Goku had no problem with spending time outside especially when he had to, but he had no idea how Kefla would feel about the idea. Dealing with Saiyan women was a rare thing for him to deal with, but from what he had dealt with so far it was better not to take risks.

So just like Vegeta, Goku set off with Kefla in his arms.

And just like his rival, getting ready to continue taking care of the ones that he loved.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome to the end of another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and are ready for more to come in the future. Like always, if you have any ideas or requests for this story then by all means let me know and if any ideas are used for the story then I promise to credit you for them. Until next time my friends. **


End file.
